In Memoriam
by katoru87
Summary: Londres, XIXème siècle. Quand un père éploré vient voir Harry Potter pour qu'il résolve l'énigme du meurtre de son fils, Harry ne sait pas qu'il s'embarque dans la plus grosse affaire de sa vie, la plus étrange aussi.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Prologue**

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

**Moscou, 1883**

Il avait lutté pour se protéger, lui ainsi que son bien. Il avait cogné, griffé et même mordu mais rien n'y avait fait. Peu à peu, il les voyait se rapprocher de lui, ces cinq silhouettes drapées de noir dont il ne pouvait voir que les yeux, vides ou cruels. Leurs mains avides étaient tendues vers lui, vers ce qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine, voleuses et quémandeuses.

Mendiantes agressives et armées, prêtes à se jeter sur lui. Il avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre, à l'autre bout de son appartement. Eux n'avaient pas commis cette erreur. Cinq morceaux de bois luisants étaient pointés sur lui.

Il était sur le point d'aller dormir quand ils avaient fait irruption chez lui, fracassant les portes sur leur passage. Ils juraient en anglais. Ils cherchaient quelque chose et il avait su de quoi il s'agissait en les écoutant. Il les avait longtemps regardés mettre son salon à sac, sans bouger. Il ne savait pas comment ils l'avaient repéré. Il avait tenté de les fuir, courant d'une pièce à l'autre à la recherche d'une issue qu'il n'arrivait jamais à atteindre, jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cuisine, vide de tout domestique à cette heure tardive. La cuisinière était encore chaude, les dernières braises rougeoyaient dans un vieux poêle à charbon mais jamais il n'avait eu plus froid de sa vie.

Il voyait la mort s'approcher de lui, son spectre hideux multiplié par cinq. Cinq fois plus sinistre. Cinq morts en une seule mais toujours définitive.

" Donne le nous ! ordonna une voix aigrelette qui s'éleva comme un couperet dans le silence pesant.

- Jamais ", répondit-il avec son léger accent d'aristocrate russe, comme par automatisme, ou par snobisme, il ne savait pas trop.

Qu'il leur donne ou pas, il savait qu'il était arrivé au bout du chemin et sachant cela, il choisit de mourir avec la dignité que son père lui avait transmise, que ses instructeurs lui avaient inculquée, parfois à grands coups de ceinturon.

On ne lui avait pas appris à se mettre à genoux, ni à supplier.

Il était Igor Karkaroff, diplomate au service de Sa Majesté Alexandre III. Il mourrait debout.

Les mains et les baguettes se rapprochèrent.

Il remarqua distraitement que l'un de ses assassins avait un doigt en moins à la main droite, détail que jamais personne ne connaîtrait.

Un brouillard vert fonça sur lui et le frappa de plein fouet. Le bien qui bientôt ne serait plus sien tomba par terre.

Alors que la vie fuyait son corps, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre.

Ses dernières pensées furent pour la lune.

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

Fin du prologue.

Un gros merci à Dekado sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 1**

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

**Londres, 1885**

" Harry, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait arrêter cette femme ? Vouloir vendre ses bijoux n'est en rien criminel.

- Sauf si l'on souhaite monter une escroquerie.

- Une escroquerie ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous? "

Harry Potter soupira une nouvelle fois, trouvant son ami particulièrement obtus. D'un petit coup de baguette, il désactiva les sortilèges protégeant sa porte d'entrée et accueillit avec joie la chaleur de son grand appartement. Le printemps tardait vraiment à arriver cette année, les cheminées fonctionnaient encore la majeure partie de la journée et il était impossible de s'en passer la nuit. Lui qui détestait le froid.

Il sourit à son vieux majordome, Dobby, en le laissant le débarrasser de son lourd manteau, auquel il ajouta son écharpe, ses gants et son chapeau. Lui et son ami, Draco Malfoy, avaient fait un très long voyage et ils n'aspiraient plus qu'à se reposer dans un bon fauteuil en savourant un verre de brandy.

" Harry, je vous ai posé une question, s'énerva Draco alors qu'il confiait lui-même ses affaires au vieux domestique.

- Je l'ai très bien entendu, rassurez-vous. Venez vous asseoir. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Un whiskey et n'essayez pas de noyer le poisson.

- Ce que vous pouvez être têtu. "

Draco haussa un sourcil sarcastique et Harry préféra ignorer son air amusé, lui servant sa boisson avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il s'assit si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa cuisse à travers le tissu de leur pantalon. Il sentit aussi son ami se tendre légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un contact physique plus prononcé qu'à l'ordinaire. Et pourtant, bien que cela le mît clairement mal à l'aise, Draco ne s'était jamais plaint, laissant à son camarade l'espoir qu'ils puissent un jour être plus que des amis. Un espoir mince, qui s'amenuisait à chaque nouvelle conquête féminine de l'héritier Malfoy, mais fidèle au poste.

De son côté, Draco mettait ce « besoin de contact » sur l'éducation d'Harry. À la mort de ses parents, ce dernier était parti vivre chez son parrain en France et de la patrie de Molière et de Racine, il avait rapporté des manières bien françaises – en particulier ses démonstrations intempestives d'affection. Le jeune homme ne voyait aucun mal à serrer un ami dans ses bras alors que Draco avait passé des années à s'entendre dire qu'un tel comportement était indigne d'un noble anglais.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, cinq ans plus tôt, cela avait été un véritable choc des cultures et si Draco ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux manières de son ami, il essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était afin de ne pas le vexer.

Harry avala une gorgée de brandy et s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Vous souvenez-vous de la première fois que nous avons rencontré miss Granger ? Le jour où elle est venue me demander de convoyer ses bijoux jusqu'en Amérique, où ils devaient être vendus ?

- Très bien. D'ailleurs cela m'a surpris que vous acceptiez cette affaire. Ce n'était qu'une mission de transport, rien qui ne puisse mettre en valeur votre esprit de déduction et vos talents de détective.

- Au contraire. Miss Granger voulait vendre ses bijoux en Amérique parce que, selon ses dires, elle était complètement ruinée et voulait à tout prix éviter que cela ne se sache chez nous. Seulement, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, elle était beaucoup trop bien habillée pour quelqu'un qui a des problèmes d'argent. Elle était parée à la toute dernière mode et sentait les cosmétiques de luxe. Je sais que les femmes arrivent à préserver leur coquetterie dans les situations les plus critiques mais cette excuse ne suffit pas à expliquer une si coûteuse élégance. Et son attitude n'était pas celle d'une femme ruinée. Elle semblait vive et enjouée, elle flirtait avec nous comme si elle essayait de nous embrouiller l'esprit – si c'était effectivement sa stratégie, celle-ci était bien légère.

- Vous aviez donc des soupçons depuis le début.

- Exactement. Avant notre départ, j'ai employé une ruse toute simple : j'ai échangé la valise que m'avait confiée miss Granger contre une autre, identique. J'ai confié la bonne valise à un ami qui s'est chargé d'expertiser son contenu et j'ai embarqué à bord du _Colombus_ – fleuron de la marine britannique – avec une mallette pleine de bijoux de pacotille que j'avais achetés la veille pour quelques shillings. Et vous connaissez une partie de la suite : à mi-chemin, la porte de ma chambre a été forcée et les bijoux ont été volés.

- Et deux passagers ont disparu, ainsi qu'un membre du personnel," conclut Draco, se demandant comment il avait pu ne pas voir qu'Hermione Granger mentait.

La réponse était pourtant simple, il avait été plus occupé à admirer son beau visage et son décolleté avantageux qu'à l'écouter. Il était si faible face à une belle femme.

" Tout à fait. Il lui fallait bien des complices pour simuler un vol, lequel lui aurait permis de toucher l'argent de l'assurance. Ce que je n'ai dit à personne cependant, c'est que quelques jours après notre départ, j'ai reçu un hibou de mon expert d'ami. Il m'a confirmé que les bijoux étaient des faux, des copies de bonne facture mais qui ne valent pas grand-chose – pour ne pas dire rien. J'ai donc continué ma statégie d'attente. Après le vol, j'ai envoyé un message aux Aurors britanniques pour qu'ils contactent leurs collègues américains. Grâce à une simple description de la mallette, que j'avais au préalable marquée d'un signe discret mais bien reconnaissable, ils ont pu arrêter les complices et nous sommes revenus à temps pour aller cueillir miss Granger avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de fuir.

- C'est triste pour elle. Elle était déjà ruinée, maintenant, elle va passer un moment à Azkaban. Sans oublier le scandale que son arrestation va provoquer.

- Son plan était bien pensé mais elle m'a sous-estimé. C'est une erreur qui ne lui a pas réussi.

- J'en ai presque de la peine. Je dis bien « presque »."

Harry sourit et observa les flammes se refléter dans son verre. À la lueur du feu, son verre d'alcool donnait l'impression de contenir de l'or liquide. Il se sentait bien en cet instant. Draco était juste à côté de lui, à boire son brandy par petites gorgées mécaniques.

Harry adorait ces moments où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ces instants où ils partageaient la chaleur d'un bon feu en discutant d'une enquête ou d'autres choses. Il pouvait s'imaginer sans mal qu'ils étaient amants et s'apprêtaient à aller profiter d'un bon lit. Il n'aurait échangé cela pour rien au monde.

" Sinon, vous sentez-vous mieux ? J'ignorais que vous aviez le mal des transports, dit le blond, un sourire imperceptiblement moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

- Des transports moldus – sauf le fiacre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de les utiliser. Il serait temps que nos scientifiques trouvent un moyen de nous faire transplanner d'un continent à l'autre. Canaliser notre magie ou que sais-je ? Je n'ai aucun problème à aller de Londres à Paris, j'aimerais pouvoir aller de Londres à New-York sans plus de soucis. Et puis, ce serait un tel gain de temps.

- Je pense que vous serez bientôt exaucé. Les Américains parlent de « centres de transplannage » situés sur les noeuds de flux magique les plus importants. L'idée doit encore être testée mais si cela fonctionne comme le prétend la théorie, d'ici cinq ans nous pourrons voyager dans le monde entier en quelques secondes.

- Ce serait une bénédiction, en particulier pour mon estomac. Je n'ai jamais autant vomi de toute ma vie."

Draco grimaça. Le franc-parler de son ami était parfois aussi scandaleux ou gênant que l'étaient ses manières extraverties. Un vrai Lord anglais ne parlait jamais des fluides qui pouvaient sortir de son corps, sauf si ces fluides étaient en rapport avec une jolie paire de seins ou de fesses et que l'ambiance se prêtait à ce genre de confidences grivoises.

" Ceci dit, mon père m'a parlé d'un projet anglo-irlandais qui devrait voir le jour d'ici quelques semaines. Tous les tests effectués jusqu'à maintenant se sont avérés positifs, par conséquent, il devrait être rendu publique dans peu de temps.

- Vous a-t-il donné des détails ? Je serais prêt à servir moi-même de cobaye pour toute idée qui pourrait m'éviter de reposer le pied sur un bateau.

- On ne vous demandera pas d'aller jusque là, sourit Draco. Je n'ai pas très bien compris le principe mais il s'agirait d'enchanter un objet quelconque pour en faire un moyen de transport instantané. Je crois que cela s'appelle un « portoloin » ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Enchanter un objet ? Vous voulez dire qu'il suffirait de le toucher pour être transporté où l'on veut ?

- Précisément. Cependant, l'usage du « portoloin » devrait être très réglementé. Des discussions sont en cours au Ministère pour mettre au point les détails, mais apparemment il faudra déposer une demande officielle afin de déterminer l'heure d'activation du sortilège, l'objet qui sera utilisé et la destination.

- Pourquoi ne pas apprendre ce sort à tous ? Ce serait bien plus pratique.

- Pour contrôler les voyages, et surtout, les voyageurs. La communauté sorcière mondiale n'est pas encore entièrement unie, les accords internationaux sont seulement en cours de négociation. Et ils devront également comporter des points concernant l'extradition de criminels recherchés ou l'évacuation des ressortissants étrangers en cas de problème. Il faut des autorisations pour apparaître magiquement dans certains pays, par exemple en Chine ou en Turquie. Si les centres de transplannage sont mis au point, les pays qui en seront dotés accepteront tous ceux qui y viendront et s'occuperont de la paperasse sur place, mais les portoloins ne devraient pas être distribués dans des centres spéciaux. Par conséquent, on ne pourrait pas contrôler les flux humains mondiaux si tout le monde pouvait faire un portoloin quand bon lui semble.

- Décidément, dès qu'il s'agit de politique ou de diplomatie, mon « brillant esprit » s'en va faire un tour.

- Cela lui arrive aussi dès qu'il s'agit d'organiser un voyage ou de mettre de l'ordre dans vos papiers, glissa perfidement le blond, les yeux rivés aux flammes dansant dans la cheminée. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir le regard outré de son ami sur lui.

- Chacun ses faiblesses, conclut le jeune Vicomte de Potter, boudeur. "

Un petit moment se passa dans le silence, les deux hommes perdus dans leurs pensées. Les bûches craquaient dans la cheminée, des ombres inquiétantes dansaient sur les murs. Il faisait agréablement chaud et la fatigue rendait les deux nobles somnolants. L'ambiance avait l'intimité d'un boudoir.

Harry leva les yeux, croisant le regard émeraude de sa mère, immortalisé sur la toile par un artiste des plus talentueux. Ce tableau était son favori, en partie parce-qu'il n'avait pas la rigueur, la rigidité ou la pudeur des portraits qu'il voyait à longueur de journée. Il montrait ses deux parents, heureux et enlacés, leurs mains reposant sur le ventre rond de sa mère. Il montrait un couple uni, amoureux sans complexe, ne cherchant pas à cacher son bonheur. Ce tableau montrait la vie.

En voyant cette image, peinte quelques semaines avant sa naissance, qui aurait pu deviner que ces deux personnes vivaient leur dernière année? Qui aurait pu pressentir la terrible maladie qui allait les emporter tous les deux ?

Un grognement sourd le tira de ses tristes pensées et il rougit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de son estomac. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait presque rien avalé de la journée mais il ne pensait pas que ce besoin de nourriture puisse être si urgent.

Draco, lui, aurait bien sourit si son propre estomac ne l'avait pas tiraillé.

" Dobby ? appela Harry, une main posée sur son ventre affamé comme s'il espérait pouvoir en étouffer les bruits.

- Monsieur ? répondit immédiatement le majordome, fidèle à son poste.

- Pourriez-vous nous apporter une collation s'il vous plaît ?

- Tout de suite, monsieur. Des sandwichs conviendront-ils ou souhaitez-vous quelque chose de plus consistant ?

- Des sandwichs iront très bien. Amenez aussi quelques fruits frais, cela nous fera du bien. "

L'homme partit immédiatement pour les cuisines, le pas vif et alerte. Dobby avait trouvé le moyen d'être toujours jeune, sans l'aide d'une quelconque pierre philosophale.

" J'avoue vous envier votre domestique Harry. Cela fait trois fois que je change de majordome et le nouveau ne me satisfait toujours pas. Dommage que ce rôle ne puisse être confié à une femme. "

Le brun grinça des dents mais ne dit rien. Son ami était un coureur de jupon notoire et tristement incurable. Devait-il le frapper ou lui crier dessus pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'il l'aimait ? Sans doute mais cela, même son « côté français » ne pouvait le faire.

Dobby revint avec un plateau bien garni et laissa les deux hommes se restaurer. Le ventre du jeune monsieur Malfoy commençait à faire écho à celui de son jeune maître.

" Merci Dobby, vous pouvez vous retirer, je n'aurai plus besoin de vous ce soir.

- Bien _my Lord_. "

Seuls, les deux amis commencèrent à manger avec appétit les délicieux sandwichs qu'on leur avait apportés. Certains renfermaient un jambon tendre et parfumé, d'autres, de petits morceaux de steak cuit juste comme il fallait ou encore de délicieuses portions de fromages français. Draco sourit en pensant que la faim pouvait se satisfaire de bien peu de choses. Lui qui ne mangeait, pour ainsi dire, jamais de sandwichs, trouvait cela très agréable et bien pratique de temps en temps.

Dans une petite coupelle, de beaux fruits parfaitement mûrs attendaient qu'on les morde à pleines dents.

" Pour en revenir à miss Granger, commença Draco en s'essuyant soigneusement la bouche, vous pensez qu'elle restera longtemps à Azkaban ?

- Je ne connais pas assez bien la loi anglaise pour vous répondre. En France, elle aurait été condamnée à payer une forte amende et à trois ans de prison sans sursis, ni remise de peine. Mais Azkaban n'est pas en France, peut-être que sa peine sera moins lourde à cause des conditions d'incarcération.

- Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que vous. Les Français passent pour laxistes en Grande-Bretagne.

- Elle risquerait donc plus ? C'est de la folie.

- Elle m'a semblé être une femme brillante la première fois que je l'ai vue, à mon avis, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait.

- Brillante et confiante au point de n'avoir pas cru utile de ménager ses arrières. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est venue me voir moi, un policier lambda aurait suffit pour cette mission. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter mais j'ai la réputation de ne rien laisser passer, elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Je ne comprends pas.

- Ne cherchez pas, elle a sans doute pensé que son physique suffirait à vous faire tourner la tête. Cela a bien marché avec moi, dit Draco, un peu agacé d'être tombé dans le piège. "

La lourde pendule du salon carillonna sourdement. Il était onze heure du soir.

" Je vais rentrer, il est déjà tard, dit Draco en se levant. Souhaitez-vous que je passe vous voir demain après-midi ?

- Demain après-midi je suis invité à prendre le thé chez le marquis de Riddle, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous joindre à nous, il faudrait repousser à demain soir.

- Je ne sais pas si ma présence serait appréciée au manoir Riddle. Et puis, vous n'avez plus vu le marquis depuis des mois, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire qui ne me concerne pas.

- Alors venez dîner demain soir. Je demanderai à la cuisinière de faire du ragoût de mouton et un cheesecake.

- Si vous me prenez par les sentiments, je ne peux qu'accepter votre invitation, s'amusa le blond, ravi d'avoir l'occasion de manger son plat et son dessert préféré en un seul repas. "

Un jeune domestique s'approcha et tendit ses affaires aux jeunes hommes. Il reçut un regard approbateur de Harry et sourit, heureux d'avoir fait correctement son travail – il venait d'arriver et n'était pas encore habitué à sa fonction.

" Dois-je appeler un fiacre monsieur ? demanda le domestique. "

Harry et Draco aimaient bien voyager en fiacre, ils trouvaient cela apaisant et puis, étant des sorciers, ça les changeait un peu des modes de transports habituels. Par conséquent, il n'était pas surprenant que le jeune serviteur pose cette question qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être dans n'importe quelle autre demeure sorcière – sauf bien sûr, chez Draco Malfoy.

" S'il vous plaît, oui, répondit le blond en enfilant ses gants. "

Le serviteur quitta vivement la pièce, immédiatement remplacé par un autre qui raccompagna Draco à la porte.

" Passez une bonne nuit Draco, le salua une dernière fois Harry depuis la porte du salon.

- Vous de même Harry. À demain et n'oubliez pas le ragoût, ni le gâteau. "

Le brun sourit et regarda son ami passe la porte. Celle-ci se referma derrière lui.

Harry alla se poster à sa fenêtre, attendant le petit signe que son ami lui ferait depuis la rue pour lui dire au revoir. Ils le faisaient à chaque fois, c'était une sorte de coutume qui perdurait depuis cinq ans déjà. Quand l'un rentrait chez lui, l'autre surveillait son départ depuis une fenêtre.

Un fiacre sombre, tiré par une jument noire, attendait le blond au bord du trottoir.

" Je vais à Newington, Rolls Road, dit-il au cocher.

- Bien monsieur. "

Avant de monter, Draco se retourna une dernière fois et, comme d'habitude, leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du premier étage. Harry était là, derrière les carreaux, la mine triste. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et prit place dans le véhicule, se laissant bercer par les cahots de la route alors qu'il s'éloignait du 34, Victoria Street.

Décidément, Harry était un personnage bien singulier. Jeune sorcier de sang-mêlé, élevé en France et vivant parmi de riches moldus pour qui il était un noble étranger venu s'installer à Londres sur un coup de tête, il lui inspirait des sentiments aussi variés qu'ambigüs. Il avait les manières et l'éducation d'un homme mais était beau comme un coeur et parfois, Draco, à sa propre stupéfaction, s'imaginait qu'il était en réalité une jeune femme sous des habits d'homme. Comme l'avait été Jeanne d'Arc. Harry Potter était un point d'interrogation ambulant, une énigme faite homme.

Une très jolie énigme.

Dans sa chambre, près de la cheminée, Harry enfilait sa chemise de nuit en soupirant de lassitude. Son corps fourbu réclamait un repos bien mérité. Il avait l'impression que les rouages de son esprit étaient rouillés.

Il se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit en un instant.

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

Fin du chapitre 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 2**

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

Harry somnolait, attendant que son fiacre arrive à destination. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit mais la veille avait été tellement épuisante qu'il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'annuler ses obligations de la journée pour se reposer. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, de toute façon il était trop tard. Et il avait vraiment envie de revoir le marquis de Riddle, il devrait donc se faire violence.

Son fiacre s'immobilisa doucement et le cocher vint lui ouvrir, recevant au passage sa paye additionnée d'un gros pourboire.

" Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici, monsieur ? lui demanda le cocher.

- Tout à fait. "

L'homme haussa les épaules et s'éloigna doucement. Il devait sûrement penser qu'il était tombé sur un noble ne sachant pas quoi faire de son argent et le jetant par les fenêtres dans les bordels de luxe de Chelsea. Il était vrai qu'il devait rarement déposer un aristocrate dans une ruelle sombre et crasseuse, d'habitude les gens de cette classe étaient un peu plus discrets.

Harry réajusta son chapeau, remonta son écharpe et s'enfonça dans l'impasse, longeant les immeubles mitoyens délabrés, jusqu'à atteindre une bâtisse en ruine dont la gouttière rouillée était à demi-décrochée. Il allait sortir sa baguette magique quand une petite chatte miteuse sortit d'une poubelle, tenant par la peau du cou un minuscule chaton noir. Le jeune homme regarda l'animal avec une lueur de pitié dans les yeux : la pauvre créature n'avait sans doute pas mangé depuis des jours. Une courte minute plus tard, la jeune femelle avait disparu, laissant son petit aux pieds du sorcier.

" C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama le brun. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça ? "

Il regarda à ses pieds et sursauta. Le chaton avait à peine la taille d'un petit rat et de superbes reflets bleutés couraient sur sa fourrure mais un détail chez lui avait particulièrement frappé Harry, ses yeux. Leur teinte était exactement la même que ceux de Draco. Deux petites billes d'un bleu-gris presque hypnotique.

Un sortilège anti-puces plus tard, le petit chat avait trouvé un maître. Serré contre l'écharpe en laine du brun, il ronronnait de bonheur.

" Je te chercherai un nom plus tard. En attendant, il tendit sa baguette et effectua un petit mouvement du poignet, A_paresco _! "

Suite à l'incantation, une lourde porte en chêne massif apparut sur le mur lépreux. La poignée finement ouvragée s'abaissa et le battant s'ouvrit sur un grand hall dallé de marbre. Un serviteur apparut, comme sorti de nulle-part, pour prendre les affaires du jeune homme.

" Monsieur le marquis vous attend dans le salon du premier étage, " dit le domestique, presque mécaniquement. Une servante arriva à son tour pour s'occuper du chaton.

Harry les remercia tous les deux avant de se diriger vers l'imposant escalier qui dominait toute la salle. À l'endroit où les marches se séparaient en deux volées pour gagner l'étage supérieur, un sourire triste apparut sur son visage alors qu'il sentait sur lui le regard doux d'un jeune homme qu'il n'avait connu que de loin. Le portrait était lumineux et les couleurs presque transparentes donnaient l'illusion d'une aquarelle. Le modèle souriait presque timidement en serrant une rose blanche dans ses mains. Il fallait avoir l'oeil pour le voir mais un discret trait de peinture suggérait des ailes dans le dos du garçon. Des ailes d'ange.

Un ange que dieu avait rappelé à lui plusieurs années auparavent.

Le marquis, Tom Riddle, avait toujours refusé d'enchanter le portrait en dépit de toutes les réflexions qu'on pouvait lui faire, préférant conserver l'image de celui qu'il avait aimé en l'état. Harry ne pouvait que comprendre, lui-même n'avait pas donné vie au portrait de ses parents, ne désirant pas se rappeler en permanence qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment là. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre leur voix, de les voir bouger tout en sachant qu'en vérité ils n'étaient plus animés que par des souvenirs. Les voir, les entendre prononcer en boucle des phrases toutes faites sans pouvoir ni les toucher, ni leur parler aurait été une torture.

" Je vois que ce portrait vous fascine toujours autant, Harry, dit une voix grave et amusée.

- J'aimerais connaître l'artiste qui l'a peint autant que j'aurais aimé connaître le modèle.

- Hélas, vous trouverez les deux au même endroit. Cela a été la dernière oeuvre de ce peintre. "

Les longs doigts fins du marquis caressèrent doucement la toile, retraçant le contour d'une joue blanche, la pulpe d'une lèvre. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un amour inconditionnel.

Harry soupira, se souvenant très bien de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son ami aprés la mort de son amant. Il était tout simplement détruit, son charisme avait volé en éclat, laissant derrière lui un homme en larmes. Tom avait cessé de pleurer depuis longtemps mais Harry savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais complètement. Derrière la beauté et le charisme se dissimulait une fêlure impossible à combler.

" Le thé nous attend au salon Harry, finit par dire Tom. Sa main quitta lentement le visage juvénile de son ange, comme à regret.

- Je vous suis. "

Ils montèrent les dernières marches et traversèrent un long couloir où des dizaines de vases flottaient le long des murs, répandant le parfum capiteux des milliers de roses blanches qu'ils contenaient. Dans le salon, les murs étaient enchantés pour donner l'impression de se trouver sous une véranda, les vitres donnant sur une prairie où le printemps était éternel. Au loin, on pouvait voir un arbre dont l'une des branches basses avait été utilisée pour accrocher une balançoire. La planchette de bois dansait doucement au bout de ses cordes, rendue mobile par une brise aussi magique que le reste.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent et regardèrent leur tasse se remplir d'un thé fumant et parfumé. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, ils avaient partagé tant de choses par le passé que le silence ne les mettait pas mal à l'aise. Ils étaient assez intimes pour n'avoir pas besoin de se parler.

Harry aurait aimé partager la même chose avec Draco mais pour cela, il lui faudrait lui avouer son plus grand secret, et le plus honteux, cette tare qu'il partageait avec Tom et qui avait grandement contribué à les rapprocher. Son amour pour la chair masculine.

Il connaissait le blond depuis plus de cinq ans, mais cette confession attendrait encore. Il pourrait très bien se contenter de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, tant qu'on lui laissait l'espoir qu'il pourrait y avoir plus. Même si cet espoir était un écran de fumée.

" Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? demanda Tom en reposant sa tasse pour s'emparer d'un biscuit à la cannelle.

- J'aimerais dire « bien » mais le mal de mer ne m'a laissé aucun répit. Je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds sur un bateau, ni même dans un port.

- Je pensais que « l'affaire Granger » vous avez tenu assez occupé pour oublier ce désagrément.

- Vous êtes au courant ? s'exclama le brun, renversant presque sa tasse. "

Tom claqua des doigts et le journal du jour apparut dans sa main. Il le déplia pour montrer la une à son ami. Une photo animée montrait Hermione Granger, en chemise de nuit légère et toute décoiffée, les mains attachées dans le dos et encadrée par deux Aurors. Son beau visage était tordu par la haine et la fureur. Dans le fond, on pouvait voir un jeune homme à demi-nu se sauver par la porte de derrière.

" La _Gazette du Sorcier_ a toujours été rapide pour révéler les scandales. Les détails « croustillants » sur cette jeune femme ne manquent pas. Cette promptitude à étaler le linge sale des autres en toute impunité suffirait presque à me dégoûter de la liberté de la presse. Cette journaliste, Rita Skeeter, est sans doute la pire concierge de Grande-Bretagne.

- N'oubliez pas que miss Granger est coupable, cela suffit à amoindrir ma compassion pour elle.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, rassurez-vous. Je vous fais totalement confiance sur ce point mais de là à révéler son passé sordide... Certains détails particuliers auraient pu être évités. "

Pendant que son ami lui parlait, Harry avait rapidement commencé à lire l'article et il devait reconnaître que l'objectivité professionnelle de miss Skeeter était plus que bancale. Sur trois colonnes entières, seul un petit paragraphe était consacré à l'affaire en elle-même, la tentative d'escroquerie de miss Granger, comment et par qui son plan avait été déjoué et son arrestation à son domicile la veille au soir. Le reste n'était que l'étalage de sa vie dissolue et licencieuse passée dans les bras de gigolos de luxe, dans des bars à vins ou des fumeries d'opium. Sans oublier les fortunes dépensées en robes, chapeaux, bijoux et voyages dans le monde entier. Hermione Granger était présentée comme la seule responsable de la ruine de sa famille – ce qui était sans doute le cas, les Granger ayant toujours eu une réputation sans tâche, du moins, jusqu'à la parution de l'article.

Il y avait également une très longue liste d'éloges à propos du « Détective de la Magie » qui auraient fait plaisir à Harry s'ils n'avaient pas été rédigés par une plume aussi cancanière que celle de Rita Skeeter.

" Cette journaliste devrait travailler pour un torchon comme _Le Chicaneur_, marmonna Harry. De telles inepties, de tels ragots devraient être interdits.

- Je suis de votre avis mais hélas, ce genre d'article a beaucoup de succés. Miss Granger va devenir la risée de Londres jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse pire.

- C'est désolant.

- Laissons cela. Racontez-moi plutôt comment vous en êtes venu à la soupçonner. "

Comme il l'avait fait la veille pour Draco, il lui raconta les vêtements trop neufs, l'attitude trop confiante et trop souriante, l'échange des valises, les faux bijoux et le vol. Il lui raconta ses messages aux Aurors britanniques et l'intervention de leurs collègues américains. Tom écouta tout d'une traite, sans jamais interrompre son jeune ami. Il était fasciné par l'esprit de déduction du garçon et, aussi, par son talent de narrateur.

" Vous devriez écrire des romans policiers, je suis certain que vous auriez du succés, dit-il une fois l'histoire terminée.

- Sans doute. "

Harry sourit et avala les dernières gouttes de son thé. Oui, c'était une très bonne idée que d'écrire des romans. En plus, il avait déjà de la matière.

L'aprés-midi s'écoula doucement entre discussions animées et moments de calme. Quand Harry rentra chez lui, il se sentait reposé et détendu, prêt à passer une longue soirée avec le blond de ses rêves.

Dans son fiacre, il espéra que Dobby avait pensé à préparer son costume en soie verte. La veste mettait son torse en valeur et la coupe générale de l'ensemble lui permettait de donner l'illusion qu'il mesurait quelques centimètres de plus qu'en réalité. Et ces quelques centimètres étaient très importants pour lui, qui était probablement l'un des hommes les plus petits de l'aristocratie britannique.

o0O0o

Harry se réveilla en souriant béatement. Il avait passé une soirée délicieuse en compagnie de Draco et le délice s'était poursuivi jusque dans ses rêves. Il enfonça son visage souriant dans son oreiller, respirant l'odeur de son savon sur le tissu. La langueur du sommeil quitta peu à peu son corps, le laissant complètement réveillé dans ses draps – mais pas pour autant décidé à se lever. Son chaton, qu'il avait baptisé Ebony, ronronnait sur son oreiller, la panse remplie à s'en éclater de lait. La petite bête semblait au paradis des matous.

Il continua de rêvasser jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre dans l'appartement.

Dobby entra en souriant et aida son maître à faire sa toilette. Il connaissait le jeune homme depuis toujours, étant à son service depuis sa naissance – il avait suivi son tout jeune maître quand celui-ci avait dû partir pour la France – et était toujours émerveillé de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Certes, il était petit mais sa beauté et son intelligence compensaient largement ce détail.

" Monsieur, dit un serviteur en entrant dans la chambre, le marquis de Zabini demande à vous voir. Il a l'air d'aller très mal, monsieur.

- Le marquis à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna le brun en regardant son horloge. Lui dont on dit qu'il ne se lève jamais avant midi ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il semble aller très mal.

- Dites-lui que j'arriverai dans quelques minutes. "

Le domestique quitta la pièce et Dobby se dépêcha d'aider son jeune maître à s'habiller. Quand la curiosité du jeune homme était titillée, il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter et mieux valait s'arranger pour qu'elle soit satisfaite le plus vite possible.

Une fois convenablement vêtu, Harry se rua presque dans sa salle à manger, ralentissant juste assez pour ne pas rentrer dans la porte, précaution qui lui permit de faire une entrée décente et contrôlée. S'il avait su...

La marquis de Zabini était habituellement un homme impressionnant, aux épaules larges et carrées qui donnait toujours l'impression de dominer les autres et ce, partout où il allait. Il était très apprécié en société et avait de nombreux amis.

L'homme que vit Harry en entrant, qui était assis sur une chaise en bois sombre, un verre de chianti à peine entamé dans une main, ne dominait plus rien. Son chaleureux sourire n'existait plus. Le marquis était effondré, ratatiné sur lui-même. Il semblait si vieux tout à coup, comme si le temps l'avait subitement rattrapé après l'avoir oublié pendant plus de quarante-cinq ans. Son visage que d'aucun pensaient éternellement jeune était baigné de larmes, ses beaux yeux marrons étaient rouges et gonflés.

Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas trop comment agir face à un tel spectacle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un lord anglais dans cet état – il aurait bien aimé que Draco soit là, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il puisse constater que ses pairs étaient aussi humains, et parfois aussi expressifs que n'importe qui. Harry déplaca une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de son visiteur, attendant qu'il se calme suffisamment pour pouvoir parler.

De longues minutes plus tard, le marquis renifla bruyamment et commença à parler, d'une voix plate et chevrotante.

" Mon fils est mort, " asséna-t-il avant de replonger le nez dans son mouchoir.

Harry en sursauta presque. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Blaize Zabini mais sa compagnie était agréable, le jeune homme étant drôle et charmant. L'annonce de son décès allait en choquer plus d'un et surtout, plus d'une. Blaize était connu pour ses nombreuses aventures, parmi ses conquêtes on pouvait compter la comédienne Lavande Brown et la duchesse française Fleur Delacourt – toutes deux connues pour leur grande beauté.

" Mais comment est-ce possible ? finit-il par demander, choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas attrister davantage le père éploré.

- Je l'ignore, on ne m'a pas laissé le voir. Des moldus ont retrouvé son corps dans une ruelle de White Chapel. Les Aurors sont déjà intervenus pour effacer la mémoire des policiers qu'on a envoyés sur place et ils interrogent les éventuels témoins en se faisant passer pour des inspecteurs de Scotland Yard.

- C'est la procédure habituelle quand des moldus retrouvent un sorcier assassiné - ou quand on retrouve un sorcier assassiné dans les rues moldues de Londres.

- Si vous le dites. J'ai confiance en notre police mais je vous en prie, aidez-les à retrouver celui qui a tué mon fils. Votre prix sera le mien, ne regardez pas à la dépense.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'une autorisation du bureau des Aurors, ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on vienne empiéter sur leur territoire.

- Vous l'avez déjà. Je n'ai eu qu'à parler avec l'Auror Maugrey pour qu'il me signe l'autorisation, il vous tient en haute estime vous savez. " Le marquis renifla une nouvelle fois et sortit de sa poche une lettre portant le cachet officiel du Bureau des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne.

" Merci bien. Je l'ai aidé plusieurs fois par le passé mais je tiens toujours à avoir une autorisation officielle, ne serait-ce que pour me couvrir en cas de problème. Et cela me permet d'avoir accès à ces dossiers en toute légalité.

- Je comprends. Ça veut dire que vous allez enquêter ? demanda le marquis, la voix tremblante.

- Oui mais je ne vous cache pas que si Alastor Maugrey accepte mon aide aussi facilement c'est qu'il se sent dépassé, ou que l'enquête s'annonce difficile. Nous ferons de notre mieux mais vous devez vous préparer à ce que cela dure longtemps. Peut-être même que nous ne retrouverons jamais le tueur, je serais désolé que cela arrive mais c'est hélas une possibilité.

- D'accord. "

L'homme sembla encore plus abattu et Harry lui accorda quelques minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand les sanglots se calmèrent, il tendit un mouchoir propre à son invité et se racla la gorge. Il ne voulait pas sembler malpoli ou indélicat mais certaines questions devaient être posées avant toute chose.

" Monsieur le marquis, je suis désolé de vous demander ça maintenant, mais savez-vous ce que votre fils faisait à White Chapel hier soir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a... avait vingt-cinq ans, c'était un homme. Je ne surveillais plus ses faits et gestes depuis bien dix ans. Mais le connaissant, il devait y avoir une femme là-dessous.

- Cela lui arrivait souvent de sortir et de ne rentrer qu'au petit matin ?

- Demandez plutôt si ça ne lui arrivait pas. Il ne « fréquentait » pas les femmes, il les consommait comme des cigarettes. Mon épouse et moi-même nous attendons chaque jour à ce qu'une de ses conquêtes ne vienne frapper à notre porte, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

- Je vois. Et vous n'avez pas un nom qui vous revient, quelqu'un dont il aurait parlé ?

- Non. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous être plus utile. "

L'homme s'essuya les yeux et se moucha discrètement.

" Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je pense que votre femme va avoir besoin de votre présence. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Si je me souviens de quelque chose, je vous enverrai un hibou.

- Entendu. De mon côté je vais immédiatement commencer mon enquête : avec un peu de chance, Alastor n'aura pas fait déplacer le corps. "

Le marquis se raidit au mot « corps » mais tenta de rester stoïque. Il allait devoir mettre sa femme au courant et pour lui annoncer une pareille nouvelle, il allait avoir besoin de tout son courage et des quelques lambeaux de calme qu'il avait réussi à réunir.

L'esprit le plus brillant de Grande-Bretagne allait enquêter sur l'assassinat de son fils, il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Il prit rapidement congé et transplanna chez lui.

Seul, Harry se dépêcha d'avaler une tasse de thé et une tranche de bacon avant d'aller chercher son manteau. D'habitude il aimait bien voyager en fiacre, mais là il n'avait pas le temps.

" Dobby, vous m'apporterez une collation à mon retour, dit-il en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

- Bien monsieur, " eut tout juste le temps de répondre le majordome avant que son jeune maître ne disparaisse dans un « pop » presque comique.

Son chapeau était à peine en place qu'Harry apparaissait dans une impasse de White Chapel.

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

Fin du chapitre 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 3**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry apparut dans une toute petite impasse de White Chapel alors que sa main n'avait pas encore quitté son chapeau. Il n'avait sans doute jamais transplanné aussi vite de sa vie. Il s'était concentré pour arriver le plus prés possible des Aurors chargés de l'enquête et il fut heureux de constater qu'ils étaient à seulement deux rues de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La magie avait quand même bien des avantages – même si elle n'avait pas le charme d'un tour en calèche dans les rues de la capitale.

Un important attroupement s'était formé sur la chaussée et le jeune sorcier eut du mal à se frayer un passage parmi la foule des curieux que les Aurors – déguisés en officiers de Scotland Yard – avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir. À force de jouer du coude, Harry finit par arriver jusqu'au barrage humain formé par la police sorcière.

- Vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin monsieur. Lui dit un jeune Auror en lui barrant le passage. Sa voix haut perchée était très désagréable.

- Je suis le vicomte de Potter, l'inspecteur Maugrey m'attend.

Il sortit de sa poche l'autorisation que lui avait apporté le marquis de Zabini et la tendit à son interlocuteur, lequel semblait surpris que son ours de supérieur puisse accepter un civil sur une scène de crime.

- Je vais prévenir mon supérieur, il veut savoir tout ce qui se passe autour de lui.

- Je sais. Répondit-il en souriant.

Lors de la dernière guerre magique, quarante ans plus tôt, Alastor Maugrey avait perdu une jambe en oubliant de prendre certaines précautions élémentaires. Une jeune femme, une ennemie, l'avait pris par surprise alors qu'il se tenait en embuscade et ne surveillait pas ses arrières. Elle lui avait jeté un sortilège de Brise Jambe bien trop puissant qui avait broyé le membre en question, ne lui laissant aucun espoir de guérison.

Suite à cet incident, l'Auror était devenu profondément paranoïaque et névrosé. Il était allé jusqu'à se faire poser un oeil de verre magique qui lui permettait de tout voir, tout le temps, y compris au travers des murs et des plafonds. Il ne supportait pas l'idée même que quelque chose puisse se produire à côté de lui sans qu'il ne soit au courant.

- L'inspecteur Maugrey vous attend monsieur le vicomte. Vous le trouverez au bout de la rue. Fit le jeune Auror, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

- Je vous remercie. Juste une chose, le corps a-t-il été déplacé? Ou même enlevé?

- Non. Pour ce que j'en sais, tout est resté en l'état.

- Merci bien.

Harry s'avança dans la ruelle. Celle-ci tournait vers la droite en angle droit et se finissait en impasse – encore une, pensa le jeune sorcier. Maugrey l'attendait, littéralement, au tournant, sa sombre et massive silhouette se découpant dans la lumière du jour.

- Bonjour Alastor.

- Vicomte.

Ils se serrèrent la main et s'avancèrent lentement vers le fond de la rue, là où gisait le corps de Blaize Zabini.

- Selon le légiste, il est mort aux alentours de trois heure du matin. Commença l'Auror. Nous avons interrogé les habitants des environs et personne n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu en vie s'appelle Marietta Edgecombe, c'est une prostituée de luxe moldue qui racole surtout dans les bars à vins du centre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a appris?

- Pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Elle a rencontré monsieur Zabini hier soir aux alentours de onze heure – apparemment c'était un de ses habitués. Il l'a « embauché » et ils sont allés chez elle. Il est parti vers deux heure et demi du matin, elle l'a accompagné sur un bout de chemin et n'a rien remarqué d'anormal quand ils se sont séparés. Nous avons enregistré son témoignage, effectué sous Veritaserum, et effacé sa mémoire de la nuit dernière.

- Vous savez Alastor, je sais que vous appréciez mes talents de détective mais c'est bien la première fois que vous êtes si bavard sur une affaire de ce genre.

- C'est parce-que je n'ai aucun élément de réponse. Nous ne savons même pas de quoi il est réellement mort et sans témoin, sans piste, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Le meurtrier n'a même pas laissé un cheveux et si c'est un sorcier, il a pris grand soin de camoufler son aura magique. Si le marquis ne m'avait pas dit qu'il allait vous engager je vous aurez appelé moi-même. Vous avez résolu bien des énigmes, j'espère que vous pourrez m'aider une fois encore.

- Je ne peux pas inventer les indices vous savez et sans ça, je ne pourrais pas vous être d'une très grande utilité.

- Je vous demande seulement d'essayer. Soupira le vieil homme. Cette histoire va rapidement faire oublier l'affaire Granger. Entre un aristocrate qui se fait assassiner dans une impasse aprés avoir passé la nuit chez une catin et une jeune bourgeoise ruinée qui essaie d'escroquer son assurance...

- En effet. Finalement, miss Granger n'aura pas longtemps passionné les foules.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes qui continuèrent leur route. L'impasse était en vérité un long et étroit boyau serpentant dans les profondeurs des bas quartiers de White Chapel. Les vieilles maisons, avec leurs façades inclinées héritées du Moyen-Âge, semblaient prêtes à fondre sur eux, à les engloutir sous leurs lourds colombages de bois vermoulus et leurs murs fissurés.

Il planait dans l'air une faible odeur d'urine et de poubelle. Harry fut heureux qu'il fasse trop froid pour ajouter à ces dégoûtants parfums celui de la chair en décomposition. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la boue froide qui recouvrait les pavés irréguliers, mélange de neige fondue et de crasse.

Le jeune sorcier pouvait sentir sur lui les regards espions, curieux et furtifs, des habitants de la ruelle, ceux-ci se dissimulant derrière des rideaux en tissus bon marché. Parfois, un visage ridé ou barbu apparaissait fugacement, comme de tristes illusions.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable aux deux hommes, ils finirent par arriver au bout de l'impasse où se dressait une palissade de planches branlantes et disjointes. Au pied de celle-ci était appuyé le cadavre du jeune Blaize Zabini, comme désarticulé. Une marionnette sans ses fils, reléguée au fond du coffre à jouets. Son visage de jeune premier était figé dans une expression de pure terreur qui mis Harry très mal à l'aise. On aurait dit que la victime avait vu un basilique.

- Je ne suis pas légiste-mage mais ça vous dérange si je le touche?

- Allez-y, nous avons déjà étudié la scène du crime, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Il ne reste plus qu'à autopsier le corps pour essayer d'en apprendre plus, je vous enverrai une copie du rapport de notre légiste.

Alastor n'était pas étonné par la demande de son cadet. Il avait déjà pu constater que le jeune homme avait de très solides connaissances en biologie et en anatomie qui auraient sûrement fait de lui un bon médecin s'il avait suivi les études nécéssaires pour le devenir. La légiste-mage du Bureau des Aurors, Milicent Bulstrode, avait souvent eu l'occasion de lui parler et elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le jeune homme. S'il avait eu besoin d'un emploi, elle l'aurait engagé immédiatement comme assistant, surtout que certaines de ses observations lors de précédentes enquêtes s'étaient avérées capitales.

Oui, le vicomte Harry de Potter n'était pas un blanc-bec. L'Auror Maugrey pensait rarement autant de bien d'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, ce qui rendait ses compliments et son respect d'autant plus précieux.

- Merci bien.

Harry s'approcha du corps et l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de l'allonger sur le sol humide. Une partie du cadavre était recouverte d'un drap blanc, tâché de brun au niveau du thorax, qu'il retira pour examiner les blessures cachées dessous. La luxueuse chemise en soie blanche était couverte de sang séché et les boutons de la veste avaient été arraché. Le veston avait disparu. Une large estafilade coupait le torse de la clavicule gauche au bas du sternum, tranchant le téton en son milieu. La blessure était profonde et le long de la plaie, d'étranges bosses soulevaient la peau.

En les tâtant, le petit brun fut horrifié de constater que ces bosses n'étaient rien d'autre que des esquilles d'os, les côtes de la victime. Une partie de sa cage thoracique avait été défoncé, juste au niveau du coeur.

Harry observa ensuite les mains de la victime et fouilla ses poches. Le porte-feuilles contenait une grosse somme d'argent liquide, la montre à gousset en argent du jeune homme était dans une poche et sa chevalière en or était toujours là.

- Vous avez des hypothèses sur la cause de la mort?

- Comme ça, je dirais que la cause n'est autre que la blessure au thorax. Lui répondit Alastor en se penchant par-dessus son épaule. Mais si vous posez la question, c'est sûrement que je me trompe.

- Peut-être. Vous m'avez dit avoir étudié la scène du crime.

- Exact.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une quelconque preuve qui indiquerait que le corps a été déplacé?

- Aucune. Il n'a pas été trainé jusqu'ici et selon nos indicateurs magiques, aucun sort de lévitation ou de transport n'a été utilisé ici depuis des années. Très franchement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Vous avez vu qu'il n'a pas été détroussé, ce n'est pas un vol qui a mal tourné.

- Donc, nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il est mort ici. Il a une énorme blessure à la poitrine mais il n'y a que peu de sang, ce qui veut dire qu'il était déjà décédé au moment où elle a été faite. Vu l'expression horrifiée de son visage, je pencherais pour un Avada Kedavra. Ce sortilège est indétectable ce qui expliquerait que vos capteurs n'aient rien relevé.

- Dans ce cas, l'assassin devait avoir prévu son coup, mais pourquoi lui démollir le torse? Personne ne survit à l'Avada Kedavra, s'acharner était inutile.

- Ça, je ne peux pas vous dire. Miss Bulstrode nous apportera sans doute la réponse à cette question et il faudra qu'elle confirme ce que je vous ai dit, mais je pense très sérieusement qu'il a été abattu par le troisième Sortilège Impardonnable. Quant au but des mutilations qu'il a subi, le mystère reste entier.

Deux hommes s'avancèrent pour placer le corps sur une civière. Ils disparurent rapidement avec leur triste fardeau. Les Aurors commencèrent à effacer les mémoires des moldus présents et à ranger leur matériel. Il ne fallait laisser aucune trace de leur passage.

- Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi si ça ne vous dérange pas. Vous m'enverrez une copie de votre dossier s'il vous plaît? Demanda-t-il à Alastor en nettoyant ses gants d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Bien sûr, mais je tiens à vous prévenir, il risque d'être maigre. Et pour le mobile alors là...

Ils se saluèrent et Harry transplanna directement chez lui où il eut la surprise de tomber sur Draco, ce dernier l'attendait dans le salon en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le meurtre du jeune héritier Zabini n'était pas encore en première page, il faudrait sans doute attendre le lendemain et quelque part, cela soulagea Harry autant que cela le paniqua. Il savait être froid et méthodique lors de ses enquêtes, ses sentiments n'entraient que rarement en ligne de compte, mais cette fois était exceptionnelle et il ne savait pas encore comment faire face à ce qui l'attendait.

Contrairement à lui, Draco était trés proche de Blaize, son « compagnon de débauche », et le brun ne voulait pas que son ami apprenne la nouvelle par les journaux – et même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui annoncer, il préférait cette solution à toute autre. Si l'article était rédigé par Rita Skeeter, qui pouvait savoir jusqu'où elle irait dans les détails crûs ou humiliants.

Il respira profondément pour se donner du courage et s'avança vers son ami en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour que ce dernier le remarque. En le voyant, son invité se leva pour le saluer, visiblement de bonne humeur.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin? Demanda-t-il, prenant bien soin de contrôler son ton. S'il devait avouer dés maintenant qu'il revenait de White Chapel où l'on avait retrouvé le cadavre du jeune Blaize, un ton joyeux ou un grand sourire aurait été très déplacé. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de sourire. Fuir, en revanche...

- Rien de particulier. J'avais seulement envie d'être en votre compagnie, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air emballé pourtant.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, soyez rassuré. Harry retira ses affaires en soupirant et les tendit à Dobby, celui-ci attendait discrètement sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Et d'ailleurs, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais où étiez-vous à une heure si matinale?

- J'étais à White Chapel, on m'a engagé pour enquêter sur un meurtre.

- Un meurtre? Qui s'est fait tuer? Le ton était triste mais en même temps badin. Il était évident que le blond ne se sentait en rien concerné par cette nouvelle, même si elle avait éveillé en lui un mélange de sentiments allant d'une tristesse légitime mais impersonnelle, à l'excitation amenée par la perspective d'une nouvelle enquête.

Harry dû rassembler tout son courage pour répondre. Il aurait tué pour être ailleurs, n'importe où mais ailleurs.

- Blaize Zabini.

Les genoux de Draco ne le portèrent que le temps de l'amener jusqu'au canapé où il s'écroula, vidé de ses forces et sous le choc. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, les muscles de son visage se crispèrent dans une tentative inconsciente pour retenir ses larmes. Il avait l'impression clichée que son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Des milliers de sentiments, de questions et de souvenirs se mélangeaient dans son ventre et dans sa tête, lui donnant le tournis. Il avait mal, il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait perdu. Blaize, son cadet de quatre ans, était son ami depuis l'enfance. Ensemble, ils avaient bu leur premier verre d'alcool, fumé leur première et dernière cigarette, ils avaient partagé les histoires de leurs aventures – parfois même leurs conquêtes et le blond était persuadé que ça durerait toujours.

Il fallait croire que non.

Tant de moments passés avec lui, tous voulant lui revenir en même temps... Il en avait mal à la tête.

Un verre de whiskey apparut dans son champ de vision, il s'en saisit et le vida d'un trait. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua quelques tâches foncés sur son pantalon clair. Des larmes lui avaient échappé, il ne chercha même pas à les essuyer. Au contraire, pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il se laissa aller. De violents sanglots secouèrent ses épaules et il se surprit à renifler, sauf que cette fois, sa gouvernante n'était pas là pour lui essuyer le nez et il n'avait pas de mouchoir sur lui.

Harry ressentit un léger pincement au coeur. Il aimait Draco et cela lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. Il lui servit un second verre d'alcool et s'assit à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, le berçant jusqu'à ce que les sanglots se calme. Il était triste mais cette fois, son ami ne s'était pas tendu quand il l'avait touché et il avait presque honte de trouver le moyen d'être heureux dans un moment pareil.

- Racontez-moi Harry. Murmura Draco, sa voix tremblait douloureusement.

- Vous racontez quoi?

- Ce que vous avez vu. Où? Quand? Comment? Pourquoi?

- À White Chapel cette nuit. Je ne suis pas sûr du comment, et j'ignore le pourquoi. Nous n'avons aucun indice, aucun témoin et rien qui ne me permette de faire une quelconque hypothèse. Je suis désolé Draco.

- Alors dites-moi ce que vous savez.

- Pas grand-chose en vérité. Il a passé une partie de la nuit chez une certaine Marietta Edgecombe, elle l'a raccompagné sur un bout de chemin avant de retourner chez elle, vers deux heure et demi du matin et elle n'a rien remarqué d'anormal lorsqu'ils se sont séparés. Ce matin, quelqu'un a trouvé monsieur Zabini dans une impasse. Selon les premières estimations, il serait mort vers trois heures du matin.

- De quoi? Murmura le blond d'une voix blanche.

- Il avait une blessure très importante sur le torse, au niveau du coeur mais je pense qu'il a d'abord été tué par un Avada Kedavra. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas débattu – ses ongles étaient propres, il n'y avait ni résidus de peau, ni trace de sang dessus. Comme je vous l'ai dit, personne n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu et le sorcier qui a fait ça a pris soin de cacher son aura magique et d'utiliser un sort indétectable.

- Votre avis?

- On ne le retrouvera pas. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de crime parfait mais je devais avoir tord. À moins que le légiste-mage ne trouve quelque chose d'intéréssant, nous n'avons rien. Il y a des chances pour que l'affaire soit classée sans suite.

- Vous allez baisser les bras? S'indigna le blond, rejetant Harry si violemment que le brun manqua en tomber du sofa. Ce fut à son tour d'avoir mal au coeur, même s'il savait que cette réaction était provoquée par une profonde colère, voire une haine sans fond à l'égard d'un criminel, il avait quand même mal.

- Je suis sorcier mais pas magicien, je ne peux pas faire apparaître des indices, j'ai besoin que ceux-ci se trouvent sur place. L'assassin a été le plus malin. Termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, seulement rompu par le bruit régulier et incessant de la vieille horloge. En dépit de sa colère et de son chagrin, Draco savait que Harry était frustré d'avouer son impuissance, probablement furieux de ne rien trouver et sans doute blessé dans son orgeuil. Ce serait son premier échec.

Le blond se leva pour se servir un autre verre, se souvenant soudain d'une promesse faite un soir d'ivresse alors qu'il avait dix-huit ans et Blaize, quatorze. Cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils étaient complètement imbibés de whiskey et de vodka, ils s'étaient juré de garder la tête haute dans les coups durs, ils s'étaient promis de toujours rester fidèle à leur éducation d'aristocrates.

La prodigieuse gueule de bois qu'ils avaient eu le lendemain n'avait pas suffit à leur faire oublier ce serment.

Draco avala cul sec son verre et releva la tête. L'assassin de Blaize ne serait retrouvé que grâce à un extraordinaire coup de chance mais il ne baisserait pas les bras et il savait que Harry non plus, car le petit brun n'était pas du genre à rester sur ses échecs.

Restait à savoir si la chance serait avec eux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 3.

Je manque cruellement de temps pour vous répondre mais vos reviews me font trés plaisir. Merci à vous tous.

On m'a demandé pourquoi j'utilisais ce vers d'Hugo en début et en fin de chapitre, la première raison est que c'est un vers que je trouve trés mystérieux et il colle bien à l'ambiance de la fic. La seconde raison, je vous la donnerai à la fin du dernier chapitre - si je veux bien.

Bisous et merci encore.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 4**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort du jeune Blaize Zabini, un mois triste et morne que n'avait pas réussi à égayer le retour – timide – du printemps. La colère engendrée par ce meurtre avait laissé la place à l'incompréhension et l'incompréhension à la résignation quand le Bureau des Aurors Britanniques avait avoué son impuissance à résoudre ce crime. Alastor Maugrey s'en était presque arraché les cheveux de colère et de frustration. Il en était malade de penser qu'un assassin se promenait en liberté dans les rues de la capitale, se moquant sûrement de lui et de ses collègues.

C'était un véritable échec pour lui, aussi bien personnel que professionnel.

Les journaux s'étaient montrés discrets sur cette affaire, se contentant de narrer les faits les plus généraux – oubliant volontairement de mentionner Marietta Edgecombe, détail certes croustillant mais que les proches de la victime ne tenaient pas à voir jeter à la face de la communauté sorcière. Pour éviter une telle honte, ils n'avaient pas hésité à verser de conséquents pots-de-vin et à utiliser leur influence. Les moeurs libertines du jeune aristocrate ne sortiraient pas du cercle de ses amis et de sa famille.

Peu de temps aprés les funérailles de leur fils, les Zabini étaient partis s'installer en Amérique, dans une plantation de coton au sud de la Louisiane – depuis la Guerre de Sécéssion, depuis l'abolition de l'esclavage surtout, la concurrence moldue n'existait plus. Ils avaient trop de souvenirs en Grande-Bretagne, ils connaissaient trop de gens qui leur rappelaient leur enfant disparu pour avoir la force de rester. Ils avaient choisi de se reconstruire ailleurs, dans un environnement neuf – comme l'avait dit la marquise « Partir n'est pas synonyme d'oublier ». Peut-être reviendraient-ils un jour, quand ils pourraient faire face en gardant la tête haute.

Draco, lui, avait fini par abandonner son idée de chercher le meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas les capacités de Harry pour enquêter et si le brun n'avait trouvé aucune piste, alors lui n'aurait aucune chance. Il croisait les doigts pour que le coupable soit retrouvé mais cela le mettait en rage de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre.

Jamais dans toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi frustré.

L'affaire Zabini avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans la communauté magique. Elle avait également engendré une sorte de paranoïa dans la haute société sorcière et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certaines personnes se demandaient s'ils ne risquaient d'avoir à faire à un tueur en série, un individu qui viserait les aristocrates pour une raison inconnue. D'autres pensaient à l'oeuvre isolée d'un fou. En tout cas, chacun avait sa propre opinion sur le sujet et sur le nom du coupable – cette dernière « certitude » étant toujours basée sur d'anciennes querelles familiales ou de secrètes inimitiés. Rien qui ne puisse aider les Aurors en somme.

Comme l'avait prévu le jeune vicomte de Potter, l'affaire avait été classé sans suite, faute d'indice. Et comme l'avait prévu Alastor Maugrey, le dossier qu'il avait envoyé au vicomte était bien maigre. La chemise de carton qu'avait reçu Harry quelques deux semaines auparavent ne contenait pratiquement rien. Les descriptions et croquis de la scène de crime ne lui avaient rien appris, pas plus que la déposition de miss Edgecombe à laquelle ne venait s'ajouter aucun témoignage. En revanche, le rapport d'autopsie avait révélé un détail curieux mais dont Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

L'examen post-mortem avait donné raison au brun à propos de l'Avada Kedavra, ce sortilège avait bel et bien été utilisé pour abattre Blaize Zabini – comme le prouvaient cette expression de terreur figée sur le visage de la victime, la rigidité cadavérique anormalement longue du corps et surtout, l'absence totale de résidus de l'aura magique du jeune homme, comme si elle avait été entièrement aspiré. La blessure au thorax avait été faite avec un couteau très aiguisé, probablement un outil de boucher. La cage thoracique avait été défoncé, sans doute à coup de pierre. Le coeur avait été proprement retiré et emporté.

Mais pourquoi vouloir un coeur? Harry n'avait pas de réponse.

Habituellement, les assassins qui emportaient un bout de leur proie avec eux choisissaient plutôt des éléments externes du corps, comme une main ou un pied, voire la tête. Alors pourquoi avoir choisi un organe?

Ce vol avait-il une signification particulière? Était-ce un rituel?

Harry était aussi agacé que passionné par cette affaire. Il avait beau retourner les éléments dont il disposait dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait rien à utiliser, rien à exploiter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher, encore et encore. Ce n'était pas une obsession mais il s'en fallait de peu pour que cela le devienne.

- Harry, vous êtes encore dans les nuages. Dit une voix, certes bien connue mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre si tôt dans la journée.

Le jeune homme revint au présent et sourit en voyant Draco, debout, à l'entrée de son salon. Le blond était en train d'enlever ses gants avec l'élégance qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes et qui était devenu une seconde nature – un héritage de son éducation. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, n'était pas un homme mauvais – loin de là même – mais il avait un idéal pour son fils et il s'était donné les moyens de le lui faire atteindre, forgeant patiemment un parfait héritier pour le duché des Malfoy.

- Vous savez bien que j'aime prendre de la hauteur. Répondit le brun en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice. Vous désirez boire quelque chose? J'ai reçu un excellent cognac il y a quelques jours.

- Avec plaisir.

Harry se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers le petit meuble en bois foncé dans lequel il rangeait ses bouteilles d'alcools. Sur le dessus étaient posés des verres et de lourdes carafes ouvragées en cristal de Baccarat. Les liquides ambrés que contenaient ces dernières, associés aux rayons du soleil, donnaient lieu à un véritable jeu de lumière – des dizaines de petites tâches dorées dansaient sur le bois. Le brun attrapa un verre et le remplit doucement avant de le tendre à Draco. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau pâle du blond et il retint un frisson. Son lit était vide depuis vraiment trop longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux aristocrates savouraient un bon verre en commentant joyeusement le dernier article de la journaliste Rita Skeeter – ils n'étaient pas des commères mais ne pouvaient supporter cette femme, par conséquent, ils ne se gênaient pas pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Celle-ci prenait toujours un malin plaisir à traîner ses semblables dans la boue, utilisant parfois des ragots qu'elle avait elle-même lancé pour « prouver » ou « appuyer » ses dires. Sa dernière victime en date était un commerçant du Chemin de Traverse, accusé de vendre, à prix d'or, de fausses canines de vampires. Le fait que la magasin de l'homme soit consacré à l'arithmancie – et non aux potions – ne la gênait nullement. Ceci dit, sa prose ampoulée et parfois incompréhensible ne suffisait plus à cacher l'inutilité de ce qu'elle racontait, et les plaintes pour diffamation s'entassant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se retrouve sans-emplois.

Les deux amis riaient à n'en plus pouvoir, retrouvant par là-même une complicité mise à mal par le décès de Blaize Zabini – une sorte de distance s'était créée entre eux ces dernières semaines et Harry fut heureux de se rendre compte que les choses revenaient à la normale.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette histoire mais son propre esprit l'en empêchait. Et de toute manière, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Alastor Maugrey apparut soudain dans son salon, les pans d'un vieux manteau marron flottant à sa suite. Son oeil de verre gigotait dans tous les sens, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que l'Auror arrivait quelque part. Il semblait crispé et terriblement en colère ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Harry déglutit soigneusement avant de se lever.

- Monsieur le duc. Vicomte. Salua l'homme, d'une voix sèche et grinçante. Il semblait à deux doigts de cogner dans un mur pour évacuer sa frustration. Draco lui rendit son salut, incertain quant à la conduite à adopter ensuite.

- Alastor qu'est-ce qui vous amène?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, à nouveau.

Le sous-entendu dans cette réponse était tel que les deux jeunes sorciers se tendirent.

- De qui s'agit-il cette fois? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Marcus Flint, vingt-cinq ans, sorcier par sa mère. Un voyou bien connu de nos services, il dirigeait une bande de voleurs des rues et de trafiquants mêlant moldus et sorciers. On l'a retrouvé dans une ruelle de la City il y a quelques heures.

- Vous me demandez mon aide, donc vous êtes dans une impasse. Si nous sommes confronté au même type de meurtre que le mois dernier, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous être très utile.

- Cette fois, il y avait un témoin mais ce qu'il a vu ne nous aidera pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Écoutez, venez avec moi ne serait-ce que pour voir si vous ne trouvez rien, je vous en dirai plus une fois là-bas.

- Puis-je venir moi aussi? Demanda Draco en se levant.

- Bien sûr. Répliqua l'Auror, d'une voix impatiente et agacée.

Discret et efficace, Dobby apporta leurs affaires aux jeunes sorciers.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire avant de transplanner à la suite de ses compagnons.

o0O0o

Une fois encore, les inspecteurs de la police moldue avaient été écarté par les Aurors chargés de l'enquête. Ces derniers avaient réussi à tenir la foule à distance et les Oubliators étaient déjà à l'oeuvre, effaçant les souvenirs des badauds pour mieux les renvoyer chez eux.

Alastor apparut à côté du sergent de sa brigade, rapidement suivi par Harry et Draco.

- Nous y sommes. Dit l'Auror. Mes hommes ont cherché des indices mais s'il n'y avait pas notre témoin, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir fait un bond d'un mois en arrière.

- Qui est ce témoin? Demanda Draco en réajustant son chapeau.

- Un garçon de huit ans, un petit voleur à la tire qui vivait sous la protection de Flint. Il s'appelle Colin Crivey.

- Où est-il?

- Je l'ai fait envoyé au Centre de Protection des Jeunes Sorciers aprés qu'on ait enregistré son rapport. Il n'a plus de famille, son corps portait des traces de coups et ce qui s'est passé l'a bouleversé. J'ai pensé que ce serait la meilleure solution pour lui.

- Vous avez bien fait. Intervint Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu?

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il ne mentait pas? Demanda Draco, peu au courant des méthodes des Aurors.

- Les dépositions et interrogatoires magiques se font sous Veritaserum – même si l'individu est mineur. Répondit Alastor avant de se tourner vers Harry pour apporter une réponse à sa propre question. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le petit Colin n'a pas vu grand chose. Il vivait avec notre victime et tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient ici pour rentrer chez eux ensemble. Hier soir, l'assassin serait apparu en transplannant juste à côté d'eux. Il portait une robe argentée qui le cachait de la tête aux pieds, avec un pendentif en argent autour du cou. Notre témoin n'a pas eu le temps d'en voir plus, il a été projetté contre un mur et s'est évanoui. Il s'est réveillé ce matin et a immédiatement donné l'alerte – ce n'est pas une rue très passante, personne n'a vu le corps avant que l'enfant ne se réveille.

- Effectivement, c'est bien maigre comme témoignage. Grogna Draco.

- Oui, reprit Harry, mais si le meurtrier est apparu juste à côté d'eux, à moins que ce ne soit un pur hasard – ce dont je doute – on peut penser qu'il y a eu préméditation.

- Oui, mais préméditation ou pas, ça ne nous aide pas du tout. Et Flint avait tellement d'ennemis...

- Bon, où est le cadavre?

- Au coin de la rue, à un mètre du canniveau.

Le corps de Marcus Flint gisait à côté des poubelles d'un bar à vin, dans une ruelle entre deux bâtiments bourgeois. Effectivement, cet endroit ne devait pas être très passant, surtout pas la nuit.

La victime baignait dans un liquide rougeâtre dont l'odeur nauséabonde suffisait à indiquer qu'il n'était pas composé que de sang. Ses vêtements déchirés laissaient voir une énorme estafilade qui partait du sternum pour rejoindre le pubis.

Harry pensa rapidement que l'assassin avait mâché le travail de la légiste.

Il était évident que les intestins n'avaient pas été épargné ce qui expliquait la puanteur émanant du cadavre, lequel était en pleine _rigor mortis_.

Un mouchoir sur le nez, le petit brun s'approcha pour examiner les dégâts de plus prés. Draco resta à l'arrière, peu désireux de tremper ses souliers vernis dans du jus de boyaux.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas un Avada Kedavra qui a été employé cette fois. Grinça Alastor Maugrey en rejoignant le jeune héritier Malfoy à une distance prudente du cadavre.

- En effet, il a bel et bien été éventré. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire sans rien dire, ses mains sont pleines de bleus et un de ses ongles est fendu sur toute la hauteur. Il a dû se défendre comme un beau diable.

- Connaissant le gaillard ce ne serait pas étonnant, ce qui l'est en revanche c'est que personne n'ait rien entendu. C'est un quartier plutôt tranquille, une bagarre n'y passe pas inaperçue.

- Peut-être qu'on l'a fait taire avec un _Silencio _ou plus généralement par un Sort de Silence. Il semble qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui, ce qui explique qu'il ait utilisé ses mains. L'étude post-portem des derniers sorts qu'on lui a jeté devrait nous répondre.

Maugrey hocha la tête et laissa quelques minutes au jeune homme pour continuer ses observations.

- Vous voyez autre chose, vicomte? Finit-il pas demander.

- Sa bouche est pleine de sang et son nez est cassé. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'on lui a cogné la terre sur les pavés.

- Autre chose?

- La coupure de son abdomen est beaucoup moins nette que...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Draco. Il ne voulait pas jeter du sel sur une plaie à peine cicatrisée et parler devant lui de ce qui était arrivé à Blaize Zabini un mois plus tôt le mettait mal à l'aise. Deux semaines plus tôt, le blond était quand même venu chez lui en larmes et il avait mis des heures à le calmer. Certes, il avait pu le tenir un long moment dans ses bras, mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à renouveler l'expérience.

Un hochement de tête de Draco lui assura qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

- La coupure est bien moins nette que celle qu'il y avait sur le torse de monsieur Zabini le mois dernier. Je ne saurais vous dire quel outil a servi à la faire. Sinon, comme le mois dernier, il n'y a rien. Ses poches sont vides et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas trace d'une autre aura magique que la sienne.

- Tout juste. Soupira l'Auror en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Il sentait arriver une migraine insidieuse. Il avait un sac avec lui, continua-t-il, on l'a récupéré. Il ne contient rien qui puisse nous aider, en revanche, je pense que nous allons pouvoir résoudre d'un coup de nombreuses affaires de vols à la tire. Il y en a pour un dix milles gallions d'or – argent et bijoux compris.

- En tout cas, je ne vois rien d'autre. Je ne peux pas vous aider plus que ça Alastor.

- Très bien. Je vous enverrai une copie de mon rapport, vicomte.

- Sur ce l'Auror se détourna, laissant ses cadets seuls.

Draco, qui s'était jusque-là contenté du rôle d'observateur, remarqua que son ami allait mal. C'était la deuxième fois en deux mois qu'il était forcé d'avouer son impuissance et il était facile de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ses poings crispés et son maintient inhabituellement raide suffirent à convaincre le blond qu'ils devaient quitter les lieux.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule frêle de son compagnon et les fit transplanner tous les deux au 34, Victoria Street.

o0O0o

L'aprés-midi fut morne pour les deux hommes mais Draco refusa de rentrer chez lui, du moins, jusqu'à un certain point.

Quand ils étaient rentrés, quelques heures plus tôt, Harry avait fait une véritable crise de rage, furieux contre son impuissance, furieux contre son brillant esprit qui avait foutu le camp, furieux contre cet assassin qui l'avait surpassé, qui l'avait coincé. Draco l'avait laissé dévaster son salon, attendant qu'il se calme. Quand le brun s'était effondré, vidé, il l'avait soulevé et porté jusqu'au divan où il l'avait allongé.

Puis, il lui avait servi un bon verre de whiskey parfumé avec quelques gouttes de potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Et il l'avait veillé pendant des heures sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Il avait regardé le beau visage du jeune homme, ses traits fins et réguliers, son nez droit, ses lèvres un peu trop charnues pour être tout à fait celles d'un homme et ses joues lisses, blanches et parfaites – des joues qui semblaient ne pas connaître le frottement du rasoir. Il avait passé un temps infini à étudier le réseau des petites veines qui couraient au niveau des paupières, sinueuses et violacées comme des traînées d'aquarelle sur un parchemin neuf. Il n'avait rien perdu des longs cils savamment recourbés, ni des sourcils élégants.

Il avait observé le corps frêle abandonné au sommeil, mince, petit mais définitivement celui d'un homme. Il l'avait mis à l'aise, désserant le col, retirant les chaussures.

Mais il avait fui quand l'envie de le toucher s'était faite plus pressante, quand le tissus de son pantalon avait commencé à se tendre.

Harry était une créature trop ambiguë pour son bien.

Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Draco n'était revenu, discrètement, que beaucoup plus tard. Il avait été là pour le réveil de son ami, mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Quelque chose qui avait bouleversé jusqu'aux fondements de son éducation et de ses croyances.

Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter trop vite.

o0O0o

Quelques jours plus tard, en lisant le rapport d'autopsie que lui avait envoyé Alastor Maugrey, Harry apprit que les poumons de Marcus Flint avait été volé. La taille de la coupure avait permis à l'assassin de les prendre sans toucher à la cage thoracique – dans la manoeuvre, il avait endommagé les autres organes.

Le mode opératoire n'était pas tout à fait le même que pour Blaize Zabini, mais le jeune vicomte était certain que le meurtrier était le même dans les deux cas.

Les journaux s'emparèrent de l'affaire et surnommèrent le criminel, le Baron Sanglant. Les ventes de la Gazette du Sorcier explosèrent.

Alastor Maugrey commença à envisager son départ à la retraite – ou à investir dans une perruque.

Un mois plus tard, il apparut une nouvelle fois dans le salon du vicomte de Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 4.

En ce moment, ma vie se résume à boulot, boulot et, oh tiens, boulot, je suis sur les genoux. Heureusement que vos reviews sont là pour me remonter le moral - et pour me rappeler le chemin de mon clavier. Merci à vous tous de me lire.

Bisous et à la prochaine fois (probablement pas avant trois bonnes semaines je dirais.)


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 5**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mois plus tard, Alastor Maugrey apparut une nouvelle fois dans le salon du vicomte. Il semblait las et fatigué, les rides de son visage étaient accentuées par une profonde contrariété qui marquait douloureusement ses traits. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux d'un bleu trop pâle. Jamais il n'avait autant fait son âge.

En le voyant, debout devant lui, Harry dû se retenir de hurler. Allait-il encore devoir avouer son impuissance face à un meurtrier tellement prudent, tellement doué et calculateur, qu'il n'avait laissé aucun indice derrière lui? Depuis la mort du jeune Blaize Zabini, puis celle de Marcus Flint, son esprit ne cessait de tourner, de revoir les scènes de crimes, de les analyser à la recherche du moindre indice utile, du moindre détail qui lui aurait échappé mais il ne trouvait rien.

Les deux corps avaient été allégé d'un organe mais il n'y avait aucune réponse à la question du pourquoi. À quoi pouvaient bien servir un coeur et des poumons en dehors de leur cage thoracique d'origine?

Harry en était venu à se demander si l'assassin n'avait pas perdu la tête en lisant l'oeuvre de la moldue Mary Shelley. Se prenait-il pour un docteur Frankenstein sorcier? Voulait-il essayer de créer sa propre créature à partir des organes qu'il avait volé? Cela pouvait sembler stupide mais cette idée faisait de moins en moins sourire le jeune vicomte, car elle impliquait de nombreux autres meurtres pour réunir les éléments manquants – tels que les reins ou le cerveau.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Draco était derrière lui, semblant inquiet. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer sur son état d'esprit mais ne remarqua pas que le blond s'était crispé en voyant son visage s'illuminer – même si la lumière n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Depuis un mois, Draco réfléchissait sur l'effet que lui avait fait Harry quand il l'avait vu dormir. Il ne faisait plus que ça d'ailleurs au point de se faire l'effet d'un moine. Un mois qu'aucune fille n'était entrée dans son lit, il avait presque l'impression de se refaire une virginité. Il ne trouvait plus personne qui lui plaisait. Les candidates étaient toujours « trop ceci » ou « pas assez cela ». Aucune ne ressemblait assez à Harry, le problème était là mais il ne se l'était pas encore avoué.

- Alastor, salua Harry, autant je vous apprécie, autant je vais commencer à détester vous voir apparaître dans mon salon.

- Je ne peux vous en tenir rigueur, hélas. Soupira le vieil homme en se passant une main lasse sur la figure. Je suppose que vous devinez la raison de ma présence ici.

- De qui s'agit-il cette fois? Se contenta de demander le petit brun. Son chat sauta sur ses genoux et il le caressa presque par automatisme. Jiji se mit à ronronner comme une turbine, ses petites griffes se plantant amoureusement dans la cuisse de son maître, lequel eu du mal à ne pas grimacer. Alastor et Draco firent semblant de ne rien voir.

- Dean Thomas, étudiant en dernière année à l'université de médecine magique. Il devait passer son diplôme le mois prochain et était bien pressenti pour l'avoir avec les meilleures notes.

- Où a-t-il été retrouvé?

- C'est un peu délicat.

- Comment cela? Ne me dites pas que lui aussi sortait des bras de Marietta Edgecombe.

En dépit de l'ironie cruelle contenue dans cette phrase, aucun des trois hommes ne pu retenir son sourire. Un sourire triste, certes, presque un rictus, mais quand même présent, y compris sur le visage de Draco.

- C'est là que c'est délicat. Il ne sortait pas des draps de miss Edgecombe mais de ceux d'un certain Seamus Finnigan, un jeune sorcier irlandais de vingt-cinq ans, immigré clandestinement en Grande-Bretagne depuis dix ans. Il est le dernier à avoir vu notre victime en vie.

- Un gigolo? S'étrangla à moitié Draco.

- Exact. Mais ce gigolo n'est pas un témoin, et étant donné sa réaction quand il a appris la mort de monsieur Thomas, je dirais qu'entre eux, c'était sans doute plus profond qu'une simple relation de client à prostitué. Il l'aimait c'est l'évidence même, mais il ne peut nous aider.

- Où était-il au moment du meurtre?

- En train de négocier avec un autre client chez qui il a passé le reste de la nuit. Il n'est rentré qu'au petit matin, nous étions déjà sur les lieux du crime. Grogna le vieil Auror, manifestement gêné par la situation.

Il fallait être aveugle ou naïf pour penser que l'homosexualité n'existait pas chez les sorciers. Tant qu'elle était soigneusement cachée, l'ignorance apportait la tolérance et la tranquilité. De toute sa carrière, c'était la première fois qu'Alastor s'était retrouvé confronté à elle d'aussi prés et l'une de ses croyances, lui venant tout droit de son éducation, avait été détruite. Il avait toujours pensé que deux hommes ne pouvaient s'aimer. Une pute lui avait prouvé le contraire.

C'était doublement étrange.

Il se reprit rapidement et proposa à ses cadets de les mener sur le lieu du crime.

o0O0o

Cette fois-ci, ils apparurent entre deux poubelles de Finsburry, à deux pas de City Road. Draco grimaça. Était-il condamné à renifler des odeurs de poisson pourri chaque fois qu'il voulait apparaître dans le Londres moldu? Et d'abord, pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir des poubelles débordantes quand il arrivait quelque part?

- Le corps est là-bas. C'est un sorcier qui l'a trouvé, on a donc pu éviter l'intervention de la police moldu et un attroupement gênant de « civils ». Il semble que notre victime attendait le retour de monsieur Finnigan quand il s'est fait tuer. Je tiens à vous dire une chose, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Le mot était faible. Les deux précédents corps avaient été retrouvé avec une coupure plus ou moins nette sur le torse, une coupure allant d'un point A à un point B, selon un tracé relativement droit. Le thorax du jeune Dean Thomas n'était plus qu'une masse de chairs sanguinolentes, comme explosées par un bâton de dynamite. Des bouts de cage thoracique pointaient hors de cette bouillie d'organes, comme des arrêtes coupantes, de petits couteaux blancs tâchés de rouge. Les muscles semblaient avoir fondu sur les bords de la plaie. Certains organes avaient été réduit en une purée blanchâtre et les intestins avaient depuis longtemps déversé leur contenu sur la chaussée.

L'air de printemps chariait une odeur de pourriture, de sang coagulé et de merde. Mélange qui flottait jusqu'à plusieurs mètres autour du cadavre. Quelques jeunes Aurors, tout juste sortis de l'académie, vomissaient dans les canniveaux.

Parallèlement à ça, le beau visage de la victime avait été épargné. Il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang sur ses joues proprement rasées. Harry s'approcha, un mouchoir parfumé sur le nez. Il chercha ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéréssant mais, comme il s'y attendait, il ne trouva rien.

Il y avait tellement de résidus d'auras magiques dans la rue où ils se trouvaient qu'il était inutile de chercher le tueur avec cette méthode – il y avait un bar sorcier dans ce qui semblait être une boutique de chapeaux. Cela serait revenu à chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, surtout si le meurtrier avait dissimulé la sienne. Et comme d'habitude, pas le moindre cheveux, ni la moindre trace pouvant guider les enquêteurs.

Harry baissa les yeux et se recula. Il pria pour que la légiste puisse trouver quelque chose dans le corps mais il n'avait qu'une certitude en voyant ce triste spectacle: aucun Avada Kedavra n'avait été employé pour abattre Dean Thomas. L'expression figée de son visage n'exprimait que la douleur d'une mort lente.

- Dites-moi Alastor, où habite monsieur Finnigan?

- Au premier étage. Répondit l'Auror en désignant l'immeuble au pied duquel gisait le cadavre. Je l'ai interrogé chez lui, il était en état de choc, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il se trouve dans un endroit familier.

- Il peut se permettre de vivre dans un si bel immeuble? S'étonna Draco.

- Il a un protecteur. D'aprés ce que j'ai compris, il laisse monsieur Finnigan se vendre à d'autres mais il exige sa présence et sa « coopération » quand ils se voient.

- C'est charmant. Grimaça Draco.

Maugrey haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Et vous avez interrogé ce client avec qui il prétend avoir passé la nuit?

- Oui, il a juré sous véritasérum qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté de la nuit.

- Vous n'avez pas donné de sérum à monsieur Finnigan? Demanda le blond en essayant de ne surtout pas regarder le corps que les médico-mages venaient de charger sur une civière.

- Il porte un tatouage magique sur le poignet qui indique qu'il est allergique aux ailes de chauve-souris – ingrédient de base du véritasérum. J'aurais pu le tuer en lui en donnant. C'est pourquoi, j'ai dû interroger son client pour confirmer sa version des faits.

- Et je suppose que personne n'a rien vu – alors que nous sommes dans une rue très passante. Déclara Harry en se rongeant peu dignement les ongles. Donc, nous sommes encore dans une impasse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Il tue depuis trois mois et nous n'avons pas le moindre petit début de piste. Comment fait-il pour ne pas se faire voir? Même avoir une potion ou une cape d'invisbilité, un meurtre c'est voyant! Pourtant, il s'en tire toujours.

- Et cela commence à agacer au ministère. C'est la deuxième fois que le ministre me convoque dans son bureau pour s'indigner devant notre manque de résultats.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il se sente mal, à deux mois des prochaines élections, c'est son poste qui est en jeu mais pour l'instant, les soucis de Cornelius Fudge m'indiffèrent prodigieusement. Cet incapable n'aurait jamais dû être élu.

Harry soupira et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Sa propre impuissance lui était une nouvelle fois tombée sur les épaules et c'était un fardeau très lourd à porter. Les journaux n'avaient encore jamais cité son nom et il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela continue, mais, si sa participation impuissante et inutile à l'enquête venait à se savoir, c'était sa réputation qui risquait de s'effondrer. Et Fudge boirait sûrement du petit lait en l'apprenant car c'était l'un de ses plus farouches opposants qui serait ainsi ridiculisé. Depuis l'élection de ce dernier, cinq ans plus tôt, Harry n'avait eu de cesse de mettre son esprit d'intellectuel au service de l'opposition à ce crétin patenté de Cornelius et de nombreuses personnes l'avaient suivi. Bien qu'il ne soit pas politicien, son nom et son esprit faisaient de lui le plus sûr rempart contre la réélection de « l'incapable du siècle ». Qu'il tombe et plus rien n'arrêterait l'autre dans sa course à un deuxième mandat.

Draco et Alastor le regardèrent sans rien dire, conscient de son abattement. Ils se serrèrent la main et le blond se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami pour le ramener chez lui.

Ils transplannèrent dans une ruelle tranquille – et sans poubelle.

o0O0o

Harry ne fit pas de crise de rage cette fois, au contraire, il semblait avoir opté pour un fatalisme indifférent – du moins en apparence, car son visage fermé ne suffisait pas à tromper Draco. Il savait que les rouages de l'esprit du brun tournaient à plein régime, analysant et comparant. Il regretta de ne pas être capable de faire le moindre pronostic.

Draco passa la nuit au 34, Victoria Street. Une nuit érotiquement agitée pendant laquelle il avait été torturé par des visions affolantes les mettant en scène Harry et lui. Au milieu de la nuit, il s'était réveillé douloureusement « tendu », la tête pleine de l'image de sa peau frottant contre celle de son ami. Il n'avait plus réussi à fermer l'oeil.

Le lendemain, alors que les deux hommes prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en commentant le nouvel article de la _Gazette_ sur le Baron Sanglant – où ne figurait pas le nom de Harry Potter – ils reçurent une visite inattendue.

- Monsieur le vicomte, un jeune homme demande à vous voir, un certain Dimitri Karkaroff. Annonça Dobby.

- Il est bien tôt pour une visite de courtoisie. Fit remarquer Draco.

- Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Faites-le entrer Dobby et apportez-lui des couverts.

- Bien monsieur.

Une petite minute plus tard, un très jeune homme entra dans la salle à manger. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans mais son assurance et son maintient parfaits témoignaient d'une excellente éducation. De lourdes boucles de cheveux bruns reposaient paresseussement sur ses épaules et ses yeux marrons semblaient aussi vifs qu'acérés. Il était indéniablement séduisant et Harry sentit son célibat lui peser plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Son invité n'aurait pas été aussi jeune, il aurait sans doute tenté d'avoir une aventure avec lui.

- Je suis navré de venir vous importuner de si bon matin mais il fallait absolument que je vous vois monsieur le vicomte.

La voix était agréable.

Un léger accent – tout à fait charmant au demeurant – trahissait les origines de son propriétaire. Roumain ou peut-être russe mais indéniablement slave.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour écouter les « r » rouler sur la langue du nouvel arrivant.

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur Karkaroff?

- J'ai entendu dire par une amie que vous étiez un excellent détective et j'ai besoin de votre talent.

Harry fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir. Dobby lui apporta aussitôt une tasse de thé et une assiette. Dimitri n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se servir parmis les plats posés sur la table, sitôt arrivé à Londres, il était venu chez Harry sans prendre le temps de manger.

Harry, de son côté, espéra que cette affaire lui changerait les idées et mettrait un peu de baume à son orgueil meurtri.

- Je vous écoute.

- Puis-je parler devant vous, monsieur? Demanda Dimitri à Draco qui reposa sa tasse et se présenta rapidement.

- Le duc m'aide dans mes enquêtes. Acheva Harry.

- Je comprends. Il y a deux ans environs, mon père a été assassiné dans notre appartement de Moscou, la police moldue n'a jamais rien trouvé. J'ai accepté l'idée que le coupable ne serait jamais puni mais je veux absolument savoir pourquoi mon père a été abattu. Je vous aiderai de mon mieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce la police moldue qui s'est occupé de l'affaire?

- Mon père était un moldu. Il soupira. C'est une histoire un peu compliquée. Ma mère était une sorcière anglaise et mon père était ambassadeur de Russie à Londres. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une soirée à Buckingham Palace – ma mère était une Sang-Mêlée dont le père était un baron moldu. Toujours est-il qu'ils se sont appréciés, puis aimés et quelques années plus tard, les deux familles ont consenti au mariage. Le problème était que mon père était très profondément croyant aussi, ma mère n'a jamais osé lui avouer qu'elle était une sorcière. Quand je suis né, elle a aussitôt pris les dispositions pour m'envoyer étudier à Poudlard, arguant que c'était une excellente école, un pensionnat réputé pour les enfants de nobles. Elle disait aussi qu'être élevé en Angleterre, me donnerait une plus grande ouverture d'esprit et que parler une autre langue que la mienne me serait bénéfique.

- Le but était donc de vous éloigner de votre père pour qu'il ne découvre pas la vérité.

- C'est tout à fait cela. Pour peaufiner la supercherie, je passais mes vacances à étudier comme un moldu, histoire que mon père ne se pose aucune question. Il ignorait tout et en Russie, si le chef de famille ignore la présence de sorciers dans sa famille, alors les autorités sorcières ne se mêlent de rien en cas de crime. C'est une manière de respecter l'autorité de l'homme. Les enquêteurs ne comprenaient rien, l'enquête a été bâclé et mon père oublié aprés des funérailles de héros. Il y a trois jours, j'ai eu dix-sept ans et suis entré en possession de mon héritage. J'ai enfin l'autonomie et l'indépendance qui me permettent de faire appel à vous.

- Je vois. Pour commencer, je pense qu'une visite de l'appartement de votre père s'impose mais je crois qu'entrer en Russie n'est pas des plus facile.

- En effet, intervint Draco, il faut un visa indiquant précisément la durée du voyage ainsi qu'une autorisation à transplanner sur le territoire délivrée par le ministère de la magie russe. Et si l'affaire Karkaroff n'a pas été classé, il va nous falloir une autorisation du gouvernement russe pour avoir accés au dossier et à la scène du crime. Et puis, il faudra compter plusieurs jours de train pour le voyage.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils seront au point ces fameux « portoloins »? Et les centres de transplannage hein? Grogna Harry. Rien qu'à l'idée des chaos de la route, d'être enfermé pendant des heures dans un compartiment étroit, il en avait mal au coeur.

- Les tests sont toujours en cours pour les premiers et il semble y avoir un ou deux problèmes avec les seconds. Les voyages longues distances instantannés ne sont pas encore pour demain, mais ça se rapproche.

- Espérons. Bon, pour ce qui est de la paperasse combien de temps pensez-vous que cela prendra?

- Monsieur Karkaroff, l'affaire de votre père a-t-elle été classé?

- Pas que je sache. Répondit Dimitri en se servant une nouvelle tranche de bacon.

- Alors je pense qu'il faudra deux ou trois semaines, le temps que les différents ministères entrent en contact et nous donne les autorisations nécéssaires.

- Ne peut-on pas raccourcir ce délais?

- J'ai bien peur que non, en Russie les choses se font lentement et l'influence de ma famille s'arrête aux environs de Prague.

- Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas venir avec vous, dans trois semaines, les examens commencent à Poudlard. Je dois passer mes ASPICS cette année. Précisa le jeune russe. Ceci dit, je serai ravi de vous faire accueillir dans ma maison de campagne prés de Saint-Pétersbourg.

- Merci bien, c'est très aimable de votre part.

- Je vous en prie.

Les trois hommes finirent leur repas et Dimitri prit congés aprés avoir promis de leur envoyer certains documents qui leur seraient nécéssaires. Il s'engagea également à prévenir le notaire qui s'était chargé de la succession pour qu'il leur fournisse certains documents susceptibles de les aider.

Harry et Draco partiraient dés que possible pour la Russie.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 5.

Avec un peu d'avance, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews, à ceux qui m'ont lu, à ceux qui m'encouragent (ou me harcèlent pour avoir la suite!).

Pour ceux qui suivent Rebirth, je dis, à dans quinze jours. Aux autres, à dans un mois.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 6**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand il était encore étudiant à l'académie Beauxbâtons, Harry avait souvent entendu ses camarades vanter son sang-froid à toute épreuve et sa maîtrise de lui face à certaines situations difficiles. Le brun n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils diraient s'ils pouvaient le voir dans l'état où il était maintenant. C'était toute sa réputation qui risquait de s'effondrer.

En effet, le vicomte Harry Potter était en train de se ronger les ongles dans un compartiment de première classe du Train Sorcier Express (TSE) à destination de Saint Pétersbourg. Les chaos de la route amenaient régulièrement la nausée au bord de ses lèvres et il devait lutter pour ne pas perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait en se ruant dans les toilettes pour y passer le reste du voyage.

En face de lui, Draco Malfoy lisait un roman tout en sirotant une tasse de thé. Harry l'envia de ne pas souffrir du mal des transports.

- Vous devriez vous allonger Harry, le trajet est encore long et vous semblez épuisé. Lui dit le jeune duc en tournant sa page.

- Sans doute parce-que je le suis. Dans combien de temps pouvons-nous espérer descendre de cette machine infernale?

- Pas avant demain soir, j'en ai bien peur.

Le brun retint avec peine le gémissement désespéré qui lui avait sauté aux lèvres.

Finalement, il suivit le conseil du blond et, d'un coup de baguette, il transforma sa banquette en lit. Il retira ses chaussures, sa veste, son plastron et ses bretelles avant de se couler, presque avec soulagement, entre les draps frais et accueillants. Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Dissimulé derrière son livre, Draco n'avait pas perdu une miette des gestes de son compagnon. Il s'en voulait de l'espionner ainsi mais été incapable de s'en empêcher, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par ce qu'il voyait et terrifié par ce qu'il était en train de découvrir sur lui-même.

Il était un homme à femmes, il aimait profondément les courbes féminines, il aimait se perdre dans le corps d'une jolie femme mais en même temps, il s'était plusieurs fois surpris à admirer des courbes plus viriles et plus dures.

Le fessier du jeune page de son père par exemple.

Était-il possible qu'il soit ce qu'on appelait crûment un bisexuel? Était-il possible qu'il aimât les deux genres que la nature avait créé?

Il ne savait plus. Depuis le jour où il avait veillé sur le sommeil d'Harry, il n'avait plus eu personne dans son lit – le brun l'avait troublé jusqu'à lui faire oublier son amour des plaisirs de la chair.

Agacé sans savoir pourquoi, il ferma son livre et appuya son front contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux dérivent sur le lit où dormait son ami. Le blond ferma brusquement ses paupières pour chasser certaines images bien particulières de sa tête, des images issues des rêves qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs semaines et qui mettait en scène une situation identique – eux deux dans un train un peu trop confortable – à ceci prés qu'il était lui aussi dans le lit avec Harry et que tous les deux étaient très débraillés.

Il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Son roman tomba par terre.

Les semaines précédentes avaient été assez mouvementées pour les deux hommes qui avaient dû préparer leur départ pour la Russie.

Autant les visa avait été facilement accordés, autant les permis de transplannage avait posé quelques problèmes, les administrations russes n'aimant pas beaucoup l'idée de deux étrangers pouvant se déplacer librement sur leur territoire. Qu'ils viennent visiter était une chose, qu'ils crapahutent dans la nature en liberté en était une autre.

Draco avait dû se rendre à l'ambassade sorcière de Russie à Londres pour faire avancer les choses, utilisant son nom pour motiver les employés.

Au final, lui et son ami avaient dû fournir des pièces d'identités et un document attestant de leur noblesse – document qu'il fallait d'abord demander aux archives du Ministère de la Magie et ensuite aller faire tamponner au service des relations extérieures.

L'obtention dudit document leur avait gâché une matinée entière.

Harry était définitivement fâché avec les paperasses administratives.

Quand enfin les deux aristocrates avaient reçu les autorisations, ils avaient manqué ouvrir le champagne.

Ensuite il avait fallu contacter le notaire de la famille Karkaroff, qui heureusement parlait anglais couramment, pour qu'il puisse réunir les différentes pièces du dossier. Dimitri lui ayant fait part de ses intentions le jour où il avait reçu son héritage, le russe n'avait pas été étonné de la demande des deux anglais.

Sa coopération fut accueillie avec un profond soulagement.

Dernière étape, Harry avait dû passer par Alastor Maugrey pour obtenir de la police russe le dossier sur le meurtre d'Igor Karkaroff. Il avait reçu assez rapidement une pochette de carton contenant les conclusions des enquêteurs moldus et un passe lui permettant d'accéder à la scène du crime, toujours sous scellées. Il bénéficiait ainsi du statut de détective privé, un véritable sésame au pays des tsars tant du côté magique que du côté moldu.

Sa seule obligation était de faire part de ses conclusions aux autorités compétentes avant son retour en Grande-Bretagne.

Leurs papiers en poche, les deux hommes n'avaient plus eux qu'à faire leur malle pour se rendre à la gare – ce qui, du point de vue de Draco, s'était révélé être le plus difficile, Harry n'étant pas du tout pressé de monter dans le train.

Au sortir de la gare il était déjà passablement verdâtre et son ami s'était un instant demandé s'il survivrait au voyage.

De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

o0O0o

Le train entra en gare de Moscou un vendredi soir. Il faisait déjà nuit.

- Nous sommes arrivés, vous pouvez sortir des toilettes Harry.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et tenta d'avoir l'air digne – tentative ratée à cause de sa pâleur et du désordre de ses vêtements. La nuit passée il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait arriver à destination sans que son estomac n'ait été délesté de son contenu. Il s'était précipité dans la petite salle de bain du compartiment et n'en avait pas bougé de la journée.

Draco fit comme si de rien n'était et il lui en fut très reconnaissant.

Il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et suivit son compagnon dans le couloir. Un jeune domestique les attendait déjà sur le quai avec leurs valises. À côté de lui se tenait un homme dont l'apparence générale rappelait assez celle d'un ours. Très grand et presque gros, il semblait habitué à ce que rien, ni personne ne lui résiste. Ses yeux sombres et durs trahissaient le caractère et la vivacité dissimulés sous son aspect pataud. De rares mèches de cheveux chatains étaient plaquées sur son crâne à grand renfort de gomina pour tenter de dissimuler une calvitie prononcée.

Harry sut tout de suite qu'ils avaient affaire au notaire de la famille Karkaroff et cet homme lui déplut instantanément. Il ne dégageait aucune once de chaleur, juste une politesse hypocrite et calculée.

Le brun grimaça quand le russe se pencha exagérément vers lui pour le saluer et lui serrer la main. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses gants de cuir noir.

- J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage. Dit le notaire sur un ton mécanique indiquant clairement qu'il se fichait de la réponse. Il semblait être de ces gens qui ne font preuve de compassion ou de tolérance que vis-à-vis de leurs compatriotes. Les deux britanniques avaient en face d'eux un chauvin de premier ordre, le jeu allait être serré.

- Excellent, merci. Mentit Harry, il ne se sentait pas de faire des confidences à cet individu.

- J'en suis heureux.

Aprés avoir rapidement salué Draco, le russe tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la sortie sans même s'assurer que les étrangers le suivaient.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes fait un nouvel ami. Murmura le blond à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Harry hocha la tête avant de presser le pas pour rattraper le notaire, pestant contre ses petites jambes. Draco, lui, prit quand même le temps de jeter un sort à leurs bagages pour permettre au petit domestique de tout prendre d'un coup sans difficulté – en Russie, les serviteurs étaient souvent des cracmols ou des moldus connaissant l'existence du monde magique. Il s'attira un regard si reconnaissant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se promit de lui donner un gros pourboire une fois arrivé au manoir que le jeune Dimitri leur avait prêté, à lui et à Harry, pour la durée de leur enquête.

o0O0o

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait hors de la ville, le manoir étant à la campagne, Harry posa quelques questions au notaire – il tenait à le voir le moins possible au cours de son séjour.

- Quels sont les documents que vous avez préparé monsieur?

- Tout d'abord, un plan de l'appartement du seigneur Karkaroff avec un inventaire de tous les biens qui s'y trouvaient, il y a également une copie de son testament et j'ai réuni tous les papiers que les policiers ont trouvé chez lui – des factures, des lettres, de toute façon, tout est dans un carton qui vous attend là où nous allons. Si vous pensez avoir besoin d'autre chose, envoyez-moi un télégramme.

- Un qu...? Commença Draco avant de recevoir un coup de pied, certes discret mais malgré tout douloureux, dans le tibia.

Il jeta un regard noir à Harry mais le petit brun fit semblant de regarder par la fenêtre. Le notaire ne vit rien, se contentant de hausser un sourcil devant l'interruption du jeune duc.

- Un télégramme, c'est bien compris. Acheva le blond.

- Où devrons-nous transplanner pour ne pas risquer de nous faire voir?

- J'ai fait faire un dessin de l'immeuble et de ses environs, répondit le russe. Il y a une impasse à trois rues du bâtiment où vivait feu monsieur Karkaroff. Vous n'aurez qu'à visualiser le dessin pour arriver à destination.

- Heureuse initiative, monsieur.

- C'est mon travail vicomte et je le fais de mon mieux.

Harry continua de sourire même si le ton suffisant de son vis-à-vis ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Draco, lui, boudait toujours dans son coin, les yeux rivés sur les rideaux de la voiture – en velour rouge sang, une couleur qu'il jugeait sinistre.

Au bout d'une petite heure de voyage, ils finirent par arriver devant le manoir. Harry se demanda ce qu'était un palais pour les russes étant donnée la taille de ce qu'ils appelaient « manoir ».

Donc, le « manoir » était en fait un véritable château fort semblant sorti tout droit d'un livre d'histoire. Une partie de l'imposante façade était dévorée par du lierre et de la glycine, rendant l'endroit un peu plus chaleureux. Ceci dit, l'effet était gâché par les canons rouillés qui dépassaient des créneaux.

Le brun se sentit oppréssé.

Le blond envisagea de faire demi-tour.

Le russe avait l'air d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau, ce qui agaça profondément ses deux compagnons.

Suivant le notaire, ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse. Aussitôt, la température chuta de plusieurs degrés. Les murs faisaient plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, c'était très impressionnant.

À l'intérieur, il semblait que le temps s'était arrêté aux environs du treizième siècle. Ce qui était sûr et certain c'était que tous les meubles étaient d'époque – de l'énorme table de chêne aux coffres de bois cloutés, en passant par les épées ternies et les blasons à la peinture écaillée qui ornaient les murs. Les deux britanniques eurent plus l'impression d'être dans un musée que dans une « maison de campagne », y vivre n'allait pas être très facile.

- Il y a des elfes de maison pour s'occuper de vous. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Et le notaire s'éclipsa en transplannant, laissant derrière lui son domestique qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désemparé. Apparemment, il avait l'habitude qu'on le laisse derrière. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le cocher de la voiture, serrant contre lui la petite bourse que le futur duc de Malfoy lui avait donné.

Harry n'était pas mécontent que le russe soit parti même s'il aurait aimé lui dire sa façon de penser quant à ses manières plus que brutales, voire cavalières. Ou l'inverse, de toute façon, il était trop fatigué et contrarié pour penser correctement.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer le pourquoi de ce coup de pied?

- Quel coup de pied?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent, je parle de celui que vous m'avez donné dans la voiture.

- Ah, celui-là! S'exclama le brun comme s'il venait d'entendre une vraie révélation. Ses efforts pour jouer à l'innocent étaient gâchés par les coins un peu trop remontés de ses lèvres.

- Harry!

- En Russie, même les sorciers utilisent le télégramme depuis l'affaire Korsakov-Polanskaia. Vous savez, ce couple qui a défrayé la chronique il y a une trentaine d'années. Ils étaient des animagus hiboux non-déclarés et ils utilisaient ce petit talent de société pour voler de riches aristocrates en s'infiltrant chez eux la nuit. Ils ont été arrêtés et éxécutés il y a longtemps maintenant mais l'utilisation de chouettes a été interdite dans tout le pays. C'est même devenu une sorte de tabou. N'ayez pas l'air étonné quand on vous parle de télégramme parce-que les sorciers russes ne font pas de cadeaux aux étangers – et ils ne nous en feront pas.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez.

À cet instant, un petit « ploc » retentit et un elfe de maison apparut, le nez traînant entre ses orteils, les oreilles aux aguets.

- Winky est enchanté de vous rencontrer messires. Winky peut-il faire quelque chose pour vous?

- Pas pour le moment. Répondit Draco, déjà agacé par la voix nasillarde de la petite créature. Son majordome et ses valets avaient quand même bien plus de classe. Même s'ils ne valaient pas le Dobby de Harry – la perle rare.

- Dans ce cas, Winky va vous montrer vos chambres, messires.

L'elfe leur montra le chemin. Sa démarche étrange, boitillante, étonna Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Winky était né avec un pied bot que personne n'avait pris la peine de soigner. Sans doute que le sort d'un elfe de maison était encore moins enviable en Russie.

Ils montèrent d'étroits escaliers en colimaçon. Régulièrement, le mur était percé d'une meutrière donnant sur l'arrière du château – un jardin très bien entretenu sans avoir le côté carré ou géométrique d'un jardin à la française.

Leurs chambres étaient situées au deuxième étage. Le couloir qui y menait était large et éclairé par une foule de bougies flottant sous le plafond. Le sol en pierre disparaissait sous d'épais tapis et les murs étaient recouverts de vieilles tentures aux teintes passées. Des tentures sans doute d'époque elles aussi, et représentant les aventures épiques de quelques chevaliers combattant pour protéger le monde des dragons et des démons.

- La chambre de messire Malfoy est celle de gauche, celle de messire Potter, à droite. Dit l'elfe en désignant deux portes face à face. Winky a essayé de les rendre le plus confortable possible mais appelez Winky s'il y a besoin de quelque chose. Le dîner sera prêt dans vingt minutes.

- D'accord Winky. Merci.

L'elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

- Draco, venez me chercher avant de descendre dîner, si jamais je me couche, ou m'installe sur un fauteuil, je risque de m'endormir.

- Très bien. Répondit le blond en souriant. À tout à l'heure Harry.

Le brun rentra dans sa chambre et se fit aussitôt l'effet d'être un châtelain médieval. Le gigantesque lit à baldaquin lui faisait de l'oeil, mais il prit quand même un peu le temps d'admirer la décoration du lieu avant de s'y vautrer avec délice.

La pièce était grande, peu meublée mais somptueusement.

Les meubles étaient tous en chêne massif, sombres et imposants, lourds. Le lit avait été installé dans un coin de la pièce, les draperies étaient d'un superbe rouge rubis. Une cheminée occupait tout un mur. Ses pierres noircies avaient quelque chose de réconfortants mais le petit brun aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi. Sans doute à cause de la présence que cela sous-entendait.

Sur un petit bureau, lui aussi en chêne mais visiblement postérieur aux autres meubles, se trouvait quelques objets de la vie courante comme jetés là par un propriétaire qui avait cru qu'il reviendrait les chercher. Il y avait un cadre en argent oxydé contenant une photo jaunie de femme en noir et blanc, une brosse et un miroir à main, des feuilles de papier avec une entête dorée et les enveloppes assorties, des rubans de soie et des épingles à cheveux, un peigne en ivoire, une plume d'oie et un encrier dont l'encre était complètement sèche. Un petit collier de perle dépassait d'un tiroir et quelques pièces de monnaie étaient soigneusement empilée dans un coin de la table.

Nul doute que cette chambre avait servi pour héberger une femme, ou peut-être un couple.

Les branches d'un arbre frottaient contre une vitre mais Harry n'en était pas gêné malgré le grincement désagréable que cela provoquait – de toute façon, il avait l'habitude de jeter un sort de silence à double sens autour de son lit quand il allait se coucher.

Le petit brun fut heureux de constater qu'on avait monté ses bagages, celles-ci l'attendaient prés de son lit.

Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste avant de se jeter sur son lit. Il avait besoin de profiter, ne serait-ce que dix minutes, d'un lit qui ne bougeait pas, qui ne tremblait pas, qui ne lui donnait pas le mal de mer dés qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Et le matelas était exactement comme il les aimait.

Il dormait à point fermé quand Draco entra dans sa chambre vingt minutes plus tard.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 6.

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et aussi dans celle de Rebirth mais je n'ai presque plus de temps pour écrire. Pour plus de détails, allez sur mon blog.

Je tiens à vous remercier de lire cette histoire et/ou de me laisser des commentaires, cela contribue à me faire tenir - je commence à être à bout et je suis ravie d'être en vacances la semaine prochaine. La prépa c'est vraiment usant et la semaine prochaine sera trés dure pour moi. Enfin bref, merci à vous.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 7**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla, il eut la sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Certes, il était très reposé, il se sentait en pleine forme, quoiqu'affamé, mais il avait cette impression persistente que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il comprit dés qu'il remarqua qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Ce qu'il avait manqué, c'était le dîner. Il doutait fortement que Draco avait oublié de le réveiller, il était plus probable que son ami l'avait laissé dormir pour qu'il se remette du voyage.

Cette délicatesse le fit sourire.

Il sortit de ses draps de très bonne humeur..

Il devait faire sa toilette avant de descendre, surtout qu'avec les cheveux en pétard – enfin, plus que d'habitude – les vêtements froissés et le visage encore bouffi de sommeil, il n'était pas particulièrement présentable. Et avec Draco, il voulait toujours paraître à son avantage. C'était peut-être stupide puisque le blond était tellement amoureux de toutes les jeunes femmes de la terre mais une petite voix en lui, celle qui était perpétuellement et désespérément optimiste, lui soufflait qu'il avait ses chances malgré tout. Alors, il essayait.

Quand il fut prêt, comme il était encore un peu tôt, il s'installa devant le petit bureau et commença à écrire une lettre au marquis de Riddle. Il lui raconta le calvaire qu'avait été son voyage en espérant le faire sourire et ses premières impressions sur le pays – et sur les russes. Il lui rappela aussi que Jiji, son chaton, raffolant de caresses, n'hésitait jamais à sauter sur tous les genoux disponibles pour avoir sa dose de câlins et que dans son extase féline, il avait délicieusement tendance à enfoncer ses petites griffes pointues dans les cuisses qui lui avaient accordé l'hospitalité. Harry espérait que, malgré ce léger problème, la petite bête saurait distraire son ami.

Tom avait longtemps été un globe-trotter acharné, il avait vu tous les continents, amassé les souvenirs et les objets hétéroclites qu'il collectionnait avec passion et il avait partagé ses connaissances avec un enthousiasme rare. Mais il ne voyageait plus depuis la mort de son amant.

Cela s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt, en 1880. À l'époque, les deux tourtereaux faisaient le tour de l'Asie. Ils avaient déjà vu la Chine, l'Inde, fait une escale au Japon et ils venaient d'arriver au Siam quand le compagnon de Tom avait contracté le _plasmodium falciparum_, la forme mortelle du paludisme. Il était mort lors de son rapatriement précipité vers la Grande-Bretagne.

Et Tom ne s'en était jamais remis.

Il avait définitivement posé ses valises et condamné la pièce où il rangeait ses souvenirs, ne conservant que le portrait de son bien-aimé.

Le petit brun soupira. C'était une bien triste histoire.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de céder à la mélancolie, on frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez. Dit-il.

- Bonjour Harry, vous avez bien dormi? Demanda Draco en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il était beau et le vicomte de Potter dut se retenir pour ne pas aller renifler l'odeur de son after-shave sur son menton fraîchement rasé.

- J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi Draco, et bien plus longtemps que je ne m'y attendais.

- Vous m'en voulez de ne pas vous avoir réveillé?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Cela me rassure. Quand je suis entré dans votre chambre hier soir, vous dormiez si bien que je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous arracher des bras de Morphée.

- Vous avez bien fait. Maintenant dépêchons-nous de descendre, je suis affamé.

Draco souriait encore quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où le petit-déjeuner les attendait déjà. En voyant la quantité de nourriture à sa disposition, Harry aurait volontiers rendu grâce: son estomac était à deux doigts de grogner.

Il s'installa et s'attaqua immédiatement à une grande pile de pancakes qui, il en était certain, l'appelait de toute ses forces.

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'assit en face de son compagnon et se servit quelques tranches de lard fumé.

- Alors Harry, par quoi commencerons-nous aujourd'hui?

- D'abord, je vais regarder ces fameux papiers que notre ami le notaire a mis à notre disposition, ainsi que le compte rendu de l'enquête. Cet aprés-midi, nous irons sur les lieux du crime.

- Je suppose que mon aide sera la bienvenue pour l'étude des papiers.

- Vous supposez bien étant donné que vous savez mieux que personne combien je suis ignard en matière de paperasserie.

- En effet, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- Ne soyez pas si heureux en parlant de mes points faibles.

- Pardonnez-moi. Susurra Draco, son ton indiquant clairement qu'il n'était pas sincère. Tout comme ce petit sourire sur son visage.

Harry soupira et enfourna une grande bouchée de pancake en faisant semblant de ne pas être vexé. La journée allait être longue.

o0O0o

Les papiers n'avaient pas été d'une grande utilité, la plupart n'étaient que des factures qu'on avait réglé depuis longtemps ou des messages sans grand intérêt. Il y avait aussi quelques formulaires administratifs indiquant que le sieur Karkaroff devait partir en Grande-Bretagne quelques semaines aprés son décès – sans doute en mission pour le tsar. Un tampon sur son passeport indiquait qu'il revenait à peine d'Angleterre quand il avait été abattu.

Le compte rendu de l'enquête avait été traduit pour que Harry puisse le lire mais la traduction était si mauvaise qu'il ne comprit pas grand chose. Les quelques passages à peu prés compréhensibles laissaient entendre que l'enquête avait été bâclée. Apparemment, les policiers n'avaient pas compris comment l'assassin était rentré, ni comment il avait tué l'aristocrate russe, ni pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Bref, ils « savaient » qu'il y avait eu meurtre car on avait retrouvé un cadavre et c'était tout. Le reste leur était largement passé au-dessus de la tête.

Harry et Draco n'avaient rien pour démarrer leur propre enquête, sauf un fou-rire qui n'allait certainement pas les aider.

- J'espère que la scène du crime n'a pas été trop chamboulée sinon...

- Vu l'efficacité des enquêteurs qui nous ont précédé, il y a des chances pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun élément pouvant nous aider et que Dimitri ne sache jamais pourquoi son père est mort.

- Nous verrons cet aprés-midi. Conclut Draco.

o0O0o

Grâce au dessin très détaillé que leur avait fourni le notaire, les deux hommes purent transplanner sans problème – même si, une fois encore, ils atterirent entre deux poubelles, au plus grand agacement de Draco.

Un portier les attendait à l'entrée de l'immeuble où avait vécu Karkaroff. C'était un bâtiment bourgeois d'un style incertain, mélange de tout et de rien, de classique et de baroque, de simple et de complexe qui dégageait ce petit quelque chose étrange et indescriptible qui le rendait beau, chaleureux. Particulier.

- L'appartement de feu le seigneur Karkaroff occupe tout le premier étage. Leur dit le portier, dans un anglais rendu difficilement compréhensible par un fort accent, en leur tendant un trousseau de clés. Il y a un policier devant la porte, il vous demandera votre autorisation.

- Merci bien.

- Je vous en prie.

Le russe s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

L'intérieur était tout aussi composite que l'extérieur, comme si l'architecte avait pris le meilleur de chaque style architectural pour l'intégrer à la décoration. Le résultat était un peu bancal mais pas inintéressant.

Il y avait du bordel italien dans les lourdes draperies de velour rouge, du marocain dans quelques objets en bronze ciselé – notamment un plateau à thé accroché au mur –, du russe dans de superbes Matriochkas ornant une commode française style Louis XVI et un peu de beaucoup d'autres choses.

- On est loin du style irréprochable du manoir Malfoy. Marmonna le blond.

- Irréprochable mais un peu froid selon moi, au moins on sent le vécu ici. Même si c'est un vécu un peu fourre-tout.

- Je n'aime pas trop les mélanges.

- Ne vous en faite pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour y vivre, ni pour refaire la décoration.

Harry éclata de rire.

Draco bouda. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver à cet horripilant petit brun. Car oui, il devait le reconnaître maintenant, il lui trouvait quelque chose. Et pas seulement le fait qu'il était vraiment séduisant.

Il se secoua, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

Mais quand est-ce que ça serait le moment?

Le pallier du premier étage était indescriptible de mauvais goût. Le jeune héritier Malfoy pria pour être frappé de cécité temporaire.

Le policier qui les attendait avait les yeux fermés, ils le comprenaient très bien.

- Monsieur, l'interpella le petit brun, je suis le vicomte Harry Potter, chargé d'enquêter sur la mort du seigneur Karkaroff.

- Bonjour messieurs. Puis-je voir vos autorisations?

- Certainement.

Harry sortit son badge et la minute d'aprés, lui et Draco étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement. Le blond entra en fermant les yeux.

- Comment est la décoration? Demanda-t-il.

- Normale, vous ne risquez pas d'être agressé par le mauvais goût.

- Merlin merci.

Et en effet, l'appartement était un lieu sobre et élégant où les influences se mêlaient avec beaucoup d'ingéniosité et de raffinement. Draco se sentit presque comme chez lui au milieu des meubles en hêtres et des tableaux de maîtres.

- Bien, que cherchons-nous Harry?

- Très franchement, je l'ignore. Nous savons que monsieur Karkaroff a été abattu dans la cuisine mais c'est à peu prés tout ce que nous savons. J'ai rapidement examiné la porte en entrant, il n'y avait pas de traces d'effraction et je doute que les enquêteurs les auraient manqué s'il y en avait jamais eu.

- En êtes-vous sûr? Glissa perfidement le blond.

- Disons que j'espère très fort qu'ils n'auront pas été assez bêtes pour les manquer. Sinon, étant donné l'état du corps quand on l'a retrouvé – sans blessure interne ou externe, sans aucune égratignure – je pense que c'est un Avada Kedavra qui l'a tué.

- Donc notre assassin est un sorcier.

- Effectivement, mais je doute qu'on le retrouve un jour et de toute façon nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Ce que nous devons trouver, c'est le motif et c'est bien ça qui nous échappe.

Ils soupirèrent et se mirent à errer dans le salon et la salle à manger, regardant les bibelots soigneusement rangés dans des vitrines. Cependant, si le blond se contentait d'admirer et d'approuver, le brun enregistrait tout ce qu'il voyait.

Rien ne lui échappa.

Ni les quelques égratignures sur les montants de portes, ni les quelques tâches d'humidité sur le papier-peint du salon, pas même un petit bout de papier qui avait glissé derrière une commode et était coincé entre le mur et le meuble – seul un petit coin de la feuille dépassait et il aurait été très facile pour Harry de la manquer si ses yeux n'avaient pas regardé dans cette direction par pur hasard. Il déplaça l'encombrant objet d'un simple et basique _Wingardium Leviosa_.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry?

- Une facture d'une librairie londonienne. Répondit le brun aprés avoir lu la note.

- Ça à l'air de vous perturber. Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, une impression.

Le brun fit apparaître dans sa main l'inventaire que le notaire lui avait remis. Les objets étaient classés par type – meubles, bibelots, livres, vaisselles – et par ordre alphabétique. La liste des livres était très complète car Igor Karkaroff était un collectionneur acharné et méticuleux, le notaire avait donc pu noter les dates et lieux d'achats de la plupart des ouvrages, détails qui pouvaient avoir leur importance lors d'une vente aux enchères.

Et si la liste faisait état de plusieurs livres achetés dans cette librairie de la capitale anglaise, aucune des dates ne correspondait à celle inscrite sur la facture – date qui, par contre, correspondait précisément au dernier voyage que l'aristocrate russe avait effectué en Angleterre.

C'était peut-être une coïncidence.

Seulement voilà, l'appartement avait été littéralement retourné pour permettre de faire l'inventaire, donc si le livre n'était pas sur la liste, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas dans l'appartement à ce moment-là. Et qu'il n'était pas encore inscrit dans le registre détaillant la collection de Karkaroff.

- Draco, un livre rare peut-il pousser au meurtre?

- Bien sûr, déclara le blond, un collectionneur vraiment passionné ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir un ouvrage exceptionnel. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de l'affaire McArthur?

- Non. Elle remonte à combien de temps?

- Quinze ans.

- J'étais encore en France à cette époque et je ne lisais pas les journaux internationaux. J'ai essayé de me rattraper depuis mais il faut croire que cette histoire m'est passée sous le nez.

- Et bien Lord McArthur, un écossais, a abattu froidement sa belle-fille enceinte parce-qu'elle venait d'hériter d'un exemplaire du _Livre de Merlin_ datant du XVème siècle, la première édition de cet ouvrage à avoir été imprimée, et qu'elle refusait de le lui vendre.

- Je vois. Ce livre peut avoir un rapport avec la disparition du sieur Karkaroff.

- Mais?

- Il n'y a pas de mais. C'était un moldu, haut placé certes mais je me suis renseigné et son poste se transmet de père en fils depuis trois siècles, il est donc peu probable qu'on l'est fait abattre pour lui prendre sa place – qui revient désormais à Dimitri. Sa femme était une sorcière mais elle ne trempait dans aucune affaire louche, donc ce n'est pas un « règlement de compte ». Je pense que le plus intelligent pour le moment consiste à suivre la piste du livre.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que pour ça, il va falloir retourner en Angleterre?

- Draco, je vous hais.

- Pardonnez-moi.

- Non.

o0O0o

Les autorités russes leur fournirent très rapidement les papiers nécéssaires pour qu'ils puissent quitter le territoire – au point qu'ils eurent l'impression d'être mis à la porte.

Harry écrivit un rapport rapide sur cette enquête-éclair. Il le dédoubla d'un sort: une copie fut envoyée au ministère de la justice moldu, une autre, au département de la justice magique et une dernière intégra directement ses archives personnelles.

Les valises à peine défaites furent bouclées à nouveau par des elfes de maison consciencieux – et un peu triste de voir leurs invités partir si vite.

Le petit brun dut subir un nouveau voyage en train. Son teint verdâtre amusa beaucoup Draco jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sort bien vicieux le laisse collé à la cuvette des toilettes. Il dut jurer à son ami de ne plus se moquer de lui pour être libéré.

Harry rendit les armes sur le bateau reliant la France à la Grande-Bretagne, il passa tout le voyage accroché au bastinguage, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir les vagues – houleuses – frapper la coque. Même si la piste du livre ne donnait rien, il jura qu'il ne mettrait plus les pieds ailleurs que dans un fiacre avant six bons mois.

Craignant pour sa dignité, Draco resta à distance respectable de son camarade. Harry pouvait être très teigneux!

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au 34, Victoria Street, le brun s'effondra en pleurant de soulagement dans les bras de son majordome. Le blond éclata de rire devant ce spectacle. Le brun était épuisé et d'une humeur massacrante mais il invita quand même son ami à passer la nuit chez lui.

Nuit qui fut bien agitée, d'un côté comme de l'autre, par de délicieux rêves qui les laissèrent béats et poisseux.

Dés le lendemain aprés-midi, aprés une conséquente grasse matinée, les deux hommes étaient à Soho, devant une librairie qui ne payait pas de mine avec sa façade en bois fissuré et à la peinture craquelée. L'enseigne autrefois dorée, aujourd'hui à demi-effacée, indiquait « Ollivander, livres rares. Depuis 1789 ».

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici Harry? Demanda Draco, très sceptique.

- C'est bien l'adresse qui est inscrite sur la facture.

- D'accord. Et vous, vous êtes sûr d'aller bien?

- J'ai passé des jours dans un train, j'ai passé des heures sur un bateau, sur une mer qui prenait un malin plaisir à danser le French-cancan, alors non, je ne suis pas encore remis mais j'avoue que la curiosité me dévore. Je ne ferai que tourner en rond chez moi. Et ne vous en faites pas, Dobby m'a donné un panier avec une collation si jamais j'avais besoin de sucre – il est dans ma poche.

- Ce Dobby, il pense à tout.

- Ne rêvez pas, je ne vous le prêterai pas.

- Méchant.

Harry sourit. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas être une femme. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir l'aimer au grand jour plutôt que de garder ses sentiments pour lui. Il aurait aimé que leur complicité soit amoureuse plutôt que simplement amicale.

Il soupira discrètement et entra dans la boutique.

L'intérieur était bien plus agréable et entretenu que l'extérieur – sans doute était-ce une stratégie pour dissuader les voleurs. Seuls les connaisseurs pouvaient s'intérésser à ce magasin qui, les deux aristocrates le virent vite, regorgeait de trésors littéraires. Des centaines d'ouvrages étaient soigneusement classés sur de lourdes étagères. L'odeur de vieux cuir qui flottait n'était pas désagréable.

Leur arrivée fut accueillie par un vieil homme sec et ridé installé derrière un vieux comptoir en bois sculpté.

- Puis-je vous aider messieurs? Demanda le marchand.

- Nous voudrions un renseignement sur un livre que vous avez vendu il y a deux ans à Igor Karkaroff.

- Des renseignements?

- Le titre de l'oeuvre et si possible, une explication sur ce qui la rend si exceptionnelle.

- Igor Karkaroff est un client fidèle, du moins était, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis bien deux ans, vous...

- Il est mort peu de temps aprés son retour en Russie, le coupa Harry. Son fils veut savoir pourquoi son père est mort et il est possible que ce livre soit une explication.

Le vieillard secoua la tête et partit dans son arrière boutique. Il en revint avec un épais registre.

- Pouvez-vous me donner la date d'achat s'il vous plaît?

- Le cinq mai 1883.

- J'ai trouvé, s'exclama l'homme aprés un petit temps de recherche. Il s'agit du _Livre Noir_ par Moïse de Leon.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 7.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre.

Entre les problèmes du site et le manque de temps, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, désolée. Elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci à vous tous.


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 8**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry touillait son thé du soir, le regard fixé sur les flammes dansant dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Il réfléchissait.

La visite chez Ollivander avait été capitale et il était maintenant plus que certain qu'Igor Karkaroff avait été tué à cause de ce fameux ouvrage: _Le livre noir_, par Moïse de León.

Dés qu'ils avaient quitté la petite boutique, Draco et lui étaient allés à la bibliothèque magique de Londres pour faire quelques recherches et ce qu'ils avaient appris faisait froid dans le dos.

Moïse de León avait vécu au XIIIème siècle, en Espagne. Son existence était incertaine mais selon les livres, il aurait été un rabbin souvent cité comme étant l'auteur de la _Sefer HaZohar_ (le _Livre de Zohar_), l'ouvrage le plus important de la mystique kabbalistique juive. Cependant, il s'agissait là de la vision moldue du personnage.

Car les moldus ignoraient que cet homme était un sorcier.

Et selon les encyclopédies sorcières qu'Harry avait consulté, Moïse de León avait été un mage noir redoutable et redouté. Il avait régné en tyran sur la ville espagnole de León pendant plus de cinquante ans.

Certains textes d'époque le décrivait comme un homme à la beauté diabolique – à soixante-dix ans, il en paraissait toujours trente ce qui avait convaincu les citadins que leur dictateur était le diable en personne. D'autres textes parlaient des supplices qu'il faisait subir aux criminels. Draco avait failli en avoir un haut le coeur.

Par exemple, un voleur de bétail qui se faisait prendre se voyait délesté de ses dix doigts et de ses oreilles, arrachés à la tenaille. Jusque là, c'était cruel mais classique.

Les choses se corsaient vraiment quand il était question de « crime de lèse-majesté », terme employé pour décrire le fait de critiquer ou de comploter contre le dictateur. La punition se divisait en deux temps, d'abord, le condamné recevait cent coups de fouet sur tout le corps, puis il était attaché solidement et sa bouche était progressivement remplie de petits bouts de bois. Et cela, jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire craque. Ensuite, la langue était arrachée et les joues fendues jusqu'aux oreilles avec un couteau. Le supplicié était alors abandonné aux portes de la ville, nu et attaché.

Les femmes pouvaient sauver leur vie en offrant leurs charmes aux bourreaux mais les hommes perdaient tout espoir de survivre dés qu'on les jetait dans les cachots de la cité.

Le Doloris était une partie de plaisir à côté de ça.

Mais s'il n'avait pas été difficile pour les deux aristocrates de se renseigner sur l'auteur, trouver des informations sur le _Livre noir _s'était avéré plus problématique. Il n'en était fait mention nulle part, pas même dans l'_Encyclopédie Universelle de la Magie_, ni dans l'_Encyclopédie des Ecrivains Sorciers – biographies et bibliographies_.

Draco avait, par chance, pu trouver un renseignement dans un petit opuscule sur les livres anciens les plus rares. Et pour être rare, il l'était ce bouquin puisqu'il n'existait plus qu'un seul et unique exemplaire connu dans le monde.

Sa valeur était inestimable.

Il devait donc attirer de nombreuses convoitises. Combien de collectionneur devaient être à sa recherche? Combien de chasseurs de trésors lui couraient-ils après dans l'espoir qu'il ferait leur fortune?

Les deux hommes ne purent trouver aucune indication sur son contenu mais ils se doutaient bien qu'il était question de magie noire. Apparemment, l'ouvrage n'avait circulé que dans des cercles très restreints et la plupart des exemplaires avaient été brûlé par l'Inquisition espagnole après la mort du despote.

Seul un livre avait été épargné.

Et il était maintenant l'objet d'une véritable quête – un Graal de cuir et parchemin.

Oui, il était certain que le seigneur Karkaroff était mort à cause de son achat.

Quand on pensait qu'il avait dû se frotter les mains d'avoir trouvé cette pièce unique...

On frappa à la porte.

- Monsieur, puis-je entrer? Demanda le majordome, de l'autre côté du battant.

- Bien sûr Dobby.

- On vient d'apporter ceci pour vous, dit-il en déposant une petite caisse sur le bureau de son jeune maître, cela vient de Moscou.

- Merci Dobby, vous pouvez vous retirer.

- Bien monsieur.

- Ah Dobby?

- Monsieur?

- Demain, j'irai rendre visite au marquis de Riddle et j'en profiterai pour récupérer mon chat, veillez à ce qu'il y ait de quoi le nourrir à mon retour.

- Bien monsieur. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Harry sourit.

Draco avait raison, Dobby était une vraie perle. Discret, efficace et vif, il veillait sur lui avec un dévouement et un professionnalisme exemplaire.

Il but une gorgée de son thé et, se saisissant d'une plume et d'une feuille de papier, commença une lettre pour Dimitri Karkaroff. Il savait pourquoi son père était mort, son enquête se terminait là – mais il promit néanmoins de la reprendre si jamais un élément, dans le futur, lui donnait tord. Il ne cacha pas l'aspect hypothétique de sa conclusion mais il précisa bien qu'il n'y avait aucun autre élément pour lui permettre de pousser plus loin son investigation.

Il évita cependant de dire qu'il avait eu un gros coup de chance en trouvant la fameuse facture. Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir.

Une fois la lettre cachetée, il ouvrit la caisse que Dobby avait apporté. Elle contenait certaines affaires que les aurors russes avaient récupéré dans l'appartement du seigneur Karkaroff avant l'arrivée de la police moldue – notamment, une baguette magique.

Une baguette magique dont le manche était gravé au nom de son propriétaire: Igor Karkaroff.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Harry jeta immédiatement une poignée de poudre dans sa cheminée et passa sa tête dans les flammes devenues vertes. Il n'était pas très tard, il avait une chance de pouvoir parler à Dimitri. Son visage apparut dans le bureau du professeur Phineas Nigellus Black, le directeur le moins apprécié qu'avait jamais connu Poudlard mais qui était malgré tout un homme avisé – et un des admirateurs les plus acharnés d'Harry.

L'homme était actuellement en grande discussion avec le professeur de métamorphose de l'école – un certain Albus Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi Phineas, puis-je vous parler?

- Vicomte, quelle bonne surprise. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Vous voulez peut-être que je sorte? Demanda Dumbledore en remontant ses lunettes d'un air ennuyé.

- Ce ne sera pas nécéssaire professeur. Je voudrais parler à un élève, Dimitri Karkaroff.

- Un gryffondor si je ne m'abuse. Albus, pourriez-vous aller le chercher, s'il vous plaît?

- Bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dimitri entrait dans le bureau directorial.

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, tout comme ses vêtements, apparemment enfilés à la va-vite. Il ne retint pas un énorme baillement.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait réveiller Dimitri. S'excusa aussitôt Harry.

- Ce n'est rien. Que puis-je pour vous?

Les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce s'éloignèrent.

- Vous m'avez dit que votre père était moldu, mais j'ai reçu à l'instant sa baguette magique. Pouvez-vous me l'expliquer?

- Ah ça! Je suis désolé mais avec les ASPICS, j'ai oublié de vous écrire pour vous en parler.

- Et bien?

- J'ai pu lire le journal intime de mon père et j'y ai découvert qu'en effet, c'était un sorcier. Il savait pour ma mère et mon inscription à Poudlard.

- Et pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais rien dit?

- Apparemment, ça l'amusait que ma mère ne sache pas et qu'elle panique à l'idée qu'il n'apprenne la vérité. Vous savez, la grande histoire d'amour que je vous ai décrit n'a pas duré longtemps. En fait, j'ai passé mon enfance à voir mes parents se jeter de la vaisselle à la tête. Je pense qu'il était ravi que ma mère ait, d'une certaine manière, peur de lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Et je préfère garder une bonne image d'eux maintenant qu'ils sont morts. Sinon, votre enquête?

- Une minute.

Harry sortit la tête de sa cheminée et s'empara de sa lettre. Il allait la donner en main propre, ce serait plus rapide.

- Voilà mon compte-rendu. Dit-il en tendant l'enveloppe au jeune homme.

Les cheminettes, ça c'était pratique. Il était dommage que le réseau ne soit pas international.

- Le gouvernement sorcier russe m'a également remis, en plus de la baguette, d'autres affaires de votre père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on me les a envoyé à moi, mais bon...

- Il est vrai que c'est étrange, d'habitude, tout passe par mon notaire. Fit pensivement le jeune homme. J'essaierai de tirer cela au clair demain. Pour le moment, je crois que je vais aller lire votre compte-rendu et me coucher.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit Dimitri.

- Vicomte?

- Oui?

- Merci pour tout.

- Je vous en prie.

Harry donna la caisse au jeune russe avant de couper la communication.

Il avait sommeil.

Il retira sa robe de chambre et se glissa dans ses draps frais tout en pestant contre sa chemise de nuit qui remontait le long de ses jambes. Il n'aimait cela que s'il y avait des mains empressées pour remonter le tissus, sinon, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Il tapa dans ses mains, la lumière s'éteignit.

o0O0o

- Alors Harry, comment était votre voyage en Russie? Demanda le marquis de Riddle en se servant une part de gâteau.

Harry était arrivé chez lui dans l'aprés-midi, à l'heure du thé, ravi à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec son ami.

Une fois de plus, dans le hall d'accueil, il s'était laissé enchanter par le portrait qui ornait l'escalier, admirant la transparence des couleurs et la pureté des lignes. Le sourire presque vivant et la peau semblant chaude. Le modèle avait dû être sublime.

Une fois encore, Harry avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir connu.

Et il s'était demandé comment Tom avait fait sa connaissance. Peut-être aurait-il le courage de lui poser la question un jour.

Mais pour l'instant, il était installé dans le salon du premier étage, une tasse de thé dans la main, et essayait de ne pas se souvenir des roulis du bateau qui l'avait ramené en Angleterre.

Comment pouvait-il qualifier son voyage?

- Très court mon cher, très court. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de visiter Saint-Pétersbourg.

- Il faudra y retourner alors. Remarqua Tom, un sourire narquois sur la figure.

Harry l'en détesta presque!

- Quand les transports internationaux sorciers auront été mis au point. Dans l'état actuel de mes systèmes digestif et nerveux, il est hors de question que je remette un pied dans un train, ou sur un bateau, avant quelques années.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez.

- Oh si, je m'en doute bien mais je n'ai pas l'âme d'un globe-trotter. Je me rends compte que je suis très casanier en fin de compte.

- Il est vrai qu'un long périple est nettement plus intéréssant quand on a quelqu'un avec qui partager l'exaltation de la découverte. Des fois, j'ai envie de reprendre la route et puis, je vois son portrait et j'abandonne cette idée. Cela me serait trop dur sans lui.

Les yeux de Tom étaient trop brillants.

Sa voix était hachée et sa respiration douloureuse.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, depuis des années, qui refusait de partir ou de diminuer de volume.

La douleur de la perte était toujours là. Il ne ferait jamais son deuil.

- Je... Puis-je vous poser une question à son sujet? Si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrais.

- Allez-y. À vous, je peux tout dire.

- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré?

- Sa magie n'était pas très puissante et, dans notre société, c'est intolérable pour un Sang-Pur. Sa famille l'a donc mis à l'écart de la société pour lui éviter de souffrir ou de se sentir humilié – mais ne vous méprenez pas, personne ne cherchait à dissimuler son existence. Il était très aimé des siens. En tout cas, il fréquentait assidûment la bibliothèque pour compenser en savoir les déficiences de sa magie. C'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré, en fouillant dans la section des créatures magiques. J'ai vu un ange ce jour-là, Harry. La plus magique de toutes les créatures. J'avais été à Poudlard avec son père, j'ai donc renoué les liens d'une vieille amitié pour pouvoir le revoir. Et la suite vous vous en doutez.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Quelque part, je vous envie d'avoir été aussi heureux.

- Vous le serez un jour, vous aussi. Mais je souhaite que votre bonheur connaisse une autre fin que le mien.

Un silence douloureux tomba sur les deux hommes.

L'un revivait son passé, l'autre tentait de deviner son futur.

Pouvait-il y avoir un « nous » pour lui et Draco?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Jiji sauta sur la table et se mit à lécher la crème à même le pot. Ses moustaches et son museau virèrent au blanc sous le regard désormais amusé des deux hommes. Le malaise semblait s'être dissipé grâce aux bêtises du chaton.

- Je vois que son séjour ici ne lui a pas appris les bonnes manières. Constata Harry.

- Vous m'avez seulement demandé de le garder, pas de faire son éducation.

- Vous auriez pu me faire la surprise de l'initiative.

- Je m'en voudrais de marcher sur vos plate-bandes de maître de ce filou à pattes.

- Me laisserez-vous le dernier mot un jour?

- Sûrement pas!

Harry avala dignement une gorgée de thé en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir envie de râler.

Parfois, il arrivait à dominer son éducation française.

Il termina sa tasse et le dialogue se poursuivit.

o0O0o

Harry venait à peine de rentrer chez lui que Draco et – Ô surprise! – Alastor Maugrey, lui tombèrent dessus. Le plus jeune avait encore quelques miettes de muffins au coin de la bouche.

Le Baron Sanglant avait encore fait des siennes et Harry pensa subitement à refuser d'aider les Aurors cette fois-ci.

Pendant que lui et Draco préparaient leur départ pour la Russie, un nouveau meurtre avait eu lieu, cette fois-ci à Finsburry. La victime, Théodore Nott, avait été noyé dans la Tamise et son assassin avait emporté ni plus ni moins que son cerveau.

Et une fois encore, le crime avait été si parfaitement commis, si parfaitement prémédité que personne n'avait rien trouvé pour démarrer un semblant d'enquête. Et Harry avait encore eu envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Bien sûr, l'hypothèse d'une vengeance avait été soulevé à plusieurs reprises puisque le jeune Nott avait une liaison avec la femme de son patron – il était bibliothécaire pour la famille Fudge. Mais non seulement le Ministre ignorait tout des agissements de sa femme – ce qui n'était plus du tout le cas – mais en plus, il n'était même pas en Grande Bretagne au moment des faits.

Sans aucune preuve, la piste avait été abandonné – et le vol d'organe était une signature déjà bien trop connue pour qu'on soupçonne quelqu'un d'autre que l'illustre inconnu cité dans tous les journaux sorciers.

- De qui s'agit-il cette fois? Demanda-t-il en soupirant. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tendre son manteau à son cher majordome.

- Je vous le dirai plus tard. Nous avons un indice, très maigre mais bien là.

- Quel est-il cet indice?

- Ceci.

Alastor sortit un pendentif de sa poche. Il semblait en argent passif. La fine chaîne était brisée au niveau du fermoir.

Sur le pendentif était gravé une image, une sorte de roi.

- Vous êtes certain que ce n'était pas à la victime?

- L'emprunte magique est différente de la sienne. Bien sûr, nous n'avons aucun point de comparaison mais c'est toujours un élément, le premier, qui nous relie au Baron.

- Effectivement.

- Ne faites pas cette tête Harry, c'est déjà un début. Intervint Draco.

- Oui. Bon, qui est notre victime cette fois?

- Seamus Finnigan. Avoua tristement l'auror. Ce garçon l'avait ému, il avait été triste d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

De son côté, Harry avait des pensées plus prosaïques.

Seamus.

L'amant de Dean Thomas, une autre victime du Baron.

Harry se demanda si c'était vraiment une simple coïncidence.

Et il aurait mis sa main au feu que non.

- Allons chez lui! Déclara-t-il en remettant son chapeau.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 8.

J'avance assez vite sur cette fic, malgré le manque de temps. Je pense que je suis en bonne voie de la terminer, même si je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitres elle comptera au total.

Dans quelques temps, je vous mettrai la suite de Rebirth aussi.

Merci à vous tous de me lire. Ca me réconforte vraiment et ça m'aide à continuer d'écrire malgré le stress et la pression permanentes de mes études.


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 9**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'appartement de Seamus Finnigan était bien rangé et propre. Ça et là, quelques objets laissés par leur propriétaire amenaient un peu de vie, comme une paire de gant abandonnée sur une commode ou des livres entassés sur une petite table, à côté d'une tasse de thé depuis longtemps refroidit.

Dans la chambre, le lit n'avait pas été fait et son désordre était significatif d'une nuit agitée. Draco rougit en avisant quelques tâches suspectes sur les draps et un pot de crème ouvert sur la table de nuit. Il remarqua qu'Harry ne semblait pas gêné par ces détails mais ne s'en formalisa pas – Harry ne s'étonnait pas facilement. Sans doute son côté français, même si le blond n'aurait pu le jurer.

- Que souhaitiez-vous voir dans cet appartement, vicomte? Demanda Alastor. Vous n'avez pas demandé à visiter les demeures des autres victimes, alors...

- Les autres victimes n'avaient pas de lien entre elles. Mais Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan se connaissaient, il y a peut-être un rapport entre leurs deux cas et il y a peut-être ici des indices qui nous permettraient de remonter jusqu'au meurtrier. Sait-on jamais?

- Très bien. Que cherchons-nous alors?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Voilà qui va être facile à trouver!

- Draco, épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes.

Alastor et Draco sourirent, narquois.

Harry haussa une épaule et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Dans l'armoire, sur l'étagère du dessus, étaient entassées plusieurs boîtes à chapeau. L'une d'elles regorgeait de lettres d'amour. Toutes étaient signées de la même main, Dean Thomas. Le soin particulier avec lequel elles avaient été classées et rangées, ainsi que les rubans de soie qui entouraient chaque petite pile trahissaient l'amour qu'il y avait eu entre les deux hommes.

Un amour qui durait depuis des années, la toute première lettre datant de 1880. Ils s'étaient aimés pendant cinq ans.

- Alastor, demanda Harry, la voix brisée par un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait définir, comment monsieur Finnigan a été tué?

- On lui a brisé la nuque. Il est mort instantanément.

- Et?

- Et on attend de savoir quels organes ont été prélevés cette fois. Son ventre était ouvert sous le nombril.

- Où l'a-t-on trouvé?

- Dans une cave abandonnée à King's Cross. Il y est resté une bonne semaine avant que les voisins, alertés par l'odeur, ne le découvrent.

- Et personne ne s'est aperçu de sa disparition en une semaine? S'étonna Draco.

- Selon la concierge il ne sortait presque plus de chez lui. En fait, elle ignorait qu'il était parti jusqu'à ce qu'on l'interroge. Elle ne s'est donc pas inquiétée et comme il n'avait pas de famille... J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec son protecteur ou certains de ses clients mais je n'ai pas réussi, notre victime ne gardait apparemment aucune trace de ses rendez-vous.

- Et comme sa mort sera en première page dés demain, on peut supposer que personne ne se présentera pour cette affaire, afin d'éviter tout scandale. Résuma Harry. Une piste de plus qui nous échappe. Notre tueur est décidément très doué.

- Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous aider ici. Fit l'Auror en ouvrant les tiroirs d'une commode.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas! Déclara le brun en brandissant un carnet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Probablement le journal intime de notre victime. Je l'ai trouvé au fond de la boîte à chapeau où il rangeait les lettres de monsieur Thomas.

- Je vous le laisse, vicomte. Je compte sur vous pour me prévenir si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéréssant là-dedans. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un rapport à faire à notre cher ministre. L'Auror transplanna en grimaçant.

Harry sourit.

Le premier tour des élections était dans quelques jours et Fudge était sur la sellette. Pour tenter de redorer son blason terni par sa propre incompétence – et par le scandale qui avait éclaté suite à l'annonce des infidélités de sa très jeune épouse – il lui fallait frapper fort. Superviser l'arrestation du Baron Sanglant était son « grand coup ». Il avait besoin qu'on arrête l'assassin au plus vite et que son nom soit cité en première page dans la liste des personnes ayant contribué à sa capture.

Et pour se faire, il harcelait Alastor pour qu'il accélère un mouvement pourtant particulièrement grippé et organisait conférences de presse sur conférences de presse pour tenter de se faire mousser. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus sa cote de popularité baissait. Elle avait actuellement un niveau qui, s'il avait été plus bas, aurait été négatif. Harry était partagé entre son impuissance et sa colère vis-à-vis du Baron, et une certaine forme de reconnaissance envers celui qui allait, sans le faire exprès, contribuer à la chute de l'incompétent du siècle.

Sur ce point, le brun allait gagner et cela lui remontait presque le moral.

Presque.

Il rangea le journal dans la poche intérieur de son veston et transplanna, suivi de Draco.

o0O0o

- Harry, ne voulez-vous vraiment pas me prêter Dobby? Pas même pour une toute petite journée? Couina Draco en se resservant une part de l'excellent cake au cerise que le majordome venait de leur servir – et qui était sa spécialité.

- Je ne me séparerais pas de lui pour un empire, ni pour une toute petite minute, alors ma réponse est encore et toujours non.

- Dobby, avez-vous un fils? Demanda brusquement le blond.

Le majordome en resta coi. Cette querelle incessante entre les deux aristocrates l'amusait depuis longtemps, elle le flattait aussi, mais cette question là, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Oui monsieur.

- Et d'aprés vous, serait-il aussi efficace que vous en tant que majordome?

- J'en doute monsieur, mon fils est professeur de piano et il est très heureux comme ça. C'est un artiste et le quotidien lui passe un peu par-dessus la tête.

- Très bien, et la prochaine génération alors?

Dobby sourit, vraiment très amusé par l'attitude de Draco.

- Elle n'est pas encore en route monsieur.

Le majordome remplit les tasses vides et quitta le salon, retenant difficilement son fou-rire. Il devait atteindre la cuisine avant de se laisser aller.

o0O0o

Draco était parti aprés avoir terminé son thé, il était attendu à Oxford où la femme d'un de ses amis venait d'accoucher de leur premier enfant, un garçon. Il était invité au repas devant célébrer l'heureux événement.

Harry, de son côté, s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour y lire le journal de Seamus Finnigan. Il ne pensait pas que cela l'avancerait mais l'expérience lui avait appris que les indices pouvaient se cacher dans les endroits les plus bizarres. Il lut donc la vie de ce jeune émigré clandestin, de son enfance passée à l'orphelinat de Dublin jusqu'à la mort de Dean Thomas.

L'écriture évoluait avec le temps, de même que l'orthographe mais une chose ne changeait pas, l'espoir que Seamus nourrissait à l'égard de son futur.

Il était arrivé en Angleterre en espérant fuir la misère de l'Irlande mais son bateau l'avait débarqué sur les trottoirs des bas quartiers de Londres.

Mais malgré sa situation, il avait gardé espoir.

Puis sa beauté lui avait attiré les faveurs d'un homme riche - "monsieur M." - qui l'avait installé dans un bel appartement de Finsburry. Finie la misère, il avait enfin obtenu un toit solide au-dessus de la tête, trois repas par jour et un vrai lit. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Et l'amour avait frappé à sa porte, par hasard – ou par chance.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, le journal ne s'arrêtait pas à la mort de Dean Thomas. Seamus avait épanché sa douleur et sa rage sur des pages entières du petit carnet, noircissant, barrant et raturant au fur et à mesure.

Il avait cédé au désespoir.

La dernière fois qu'il avait écrit, c'était pour raconter qu'il était allé se saoûler dans un bar louche où il racolait les clients à une époque. Pour oublier. Ce soir-là, il avait...

Harry sursauta dans son fauteuil.

Ce soir-là, il avait raconté à un « inconnu dont le visage était bouffé par une barbe épaisse et hirsute » qu'il avait assisté à la mort de son bien-aimé. Il n'avait pas vu l'assassin car il était encore trop loin à ce moment là, il n'avait même pas pu reconnaître son amant à une telle distance, mais il avait vu une silhouette encapuchonnée s'acharner sur un homme à terre.

Le meurtrier avait fui en le voyant arriver. Seamus avait appelé les secours avant même de voir qui était la victime, avant de voir son monde s'effondrer. Puis il avait eu mal, il avait pleuré, crié et il avait pris peur – aprés tout, il n'était qu'une pute. Et rien n'était plus facile que d'accuser une pute pour s'épargner une enquête difficile. Il s'était donc réfugié chez un client qui lui avait servi d'alibi.

Seamus avait parlé de ça à un inconnu alors qu'il avait largement plus d'un verre dans le nez et Harry avait la certitude que c'était cette confidence qui l'avait condamné.

Il avait sans doute parlé à l'assassin qui avait décidé de le faire taire mais là encore, il n'y avait pas moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui avec le peu de détail qu'en donnait la victime. Les hommes barbus ne manquaient pas à Londres. Encore un cul-de-sac.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et actionna ses neurones.

Cela faisait cinq victimes, cinq hommes issus de classes sociales différentes. Quel point commun avaient-ils entre eux pour devenir les cibles du Baron Sanglant? Pourquoi eux en particulier? S'il n'y avait eu que le sexe pour en faire des proies, les victimes seraient sans doute beaucoup plus nombreuses et les meurtres, quasi-quotidiens.

Blaize Zabini était un aristocrate, le futur marquis de Zabini.

Marcus Flint était un petit voyou, le chef d'une bande de pickpockets.

Dean Thomas était un brillant étudiant en médecine.

Théodore Nott était un bibliothécaire fraîchement diplômé.

Seamus Finnigan était un gigolo.

À priori, ils n'avaient rien en commun mais bien sûr, le jeune vicomte n'y croyait pas.

Un tueur en série a ses cibles, il lui fallait trouver celle du Baron.

Déjà, il ne chassait pas dans une classe sociale précise, il ne visait pas non plus une particularité physique. Et il ne s'en prenait pas qu'aux sorciers puisque Dean Thomas était un moldu. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il traquait, mis à part des organes?

Harry commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, cherchant la « cible ».

Sans qu'il le veuille, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Draco. Le blond allait bientôt avoir trente ans, que pouvait-il lui offrir à cette occasion?

Trente ans, ça se fête.

Trente ans?

Trente ans!

Quel était l'âge des victimes?

Harry se jeta sur le dossier où il conservait les différents rapports qu'Alastor lui avait envoyé. Il ne lui manquait que celui de Seamus Finnigan mais il n'allait sûrement plus tarder. Il sut qu'il avait visé juste en étalant sur son bureau les fiches des victimes.

Vingt-cinq ans.

Toutes les victimes avaient vingt-cinq ans.

On frappa à sa porte.

- Monsieur, dit Dobby, on vient d'apporter ceci pour vous.

- Merci Dobby, vous pouvez disposer. Répondit le brun en s'emparant de l'enveloppe qu'on lui tendait.

Le rapport sur Seamus Finnigan.

- Quel timing, Alastor!

Le brun déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit le contenu.

_Seamus Finnigan_

_nationalité: irlandaise_

_date de naissance: 30 août 1860 (?)_

Harry ne fut pas surpris par le point d'interrogation. Seamus avait été abandonné devant l'orphelinat sorcier de Dublin quand il était encore un bébé mais dans son journal, il précisait qu'il avait déjà quelques semaines à l'époque.

Le brun sourit et se mit à son bureau. Il avait besoin d'une précision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa fidèle chouette Hedwige s'envolait dans le ciel de Londres.

o0O0o

- Répétez-moi ça, s'il vous plaît Harry? Demanda Draco en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Toutes les victimes avaient vingt-cinq ans. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre.

Le blond respira un grand coup, se demandant si son ami était idiot ou s'il le faisait exprès.

- Et vous, quel âge avez-vous?

- Vingt-cinq...

Harry n'alla pas plus loin. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Vous comprenez maintenant où je veux en venir? S'il chasse vraiment les jeunes hommes de vingt-cinq, vous êtes une cible potentielle. Et plus que probable s'il apprend que vous êtes à sa recherche.

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi.

- C'est bien ce que je vous reproche. Et comme on ne sait jamais, à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la capture de notre cher Baron, je resterai ici.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de...

- J'insiste.

Harry ne chercha même pas à lutter plus longtemps. Avoir Draco sous son toit pendant une durée indéterminée, Draco qui s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait le protéger...

Il en avait rêvé!

De son côté, Draco se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Avec les découvertes qu'il avait fait sur lui-même au cours des dernières semaines, avec cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le brun, il venait vraiment de tenter le diable.

Mais un diable vraiment séduisant avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux en bataille.

Et s'il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de l'embrasser?

Et bien il aviserait sur le moment!

- Je vais faire quelques valises et régler certaines affaires urgentes. Je reviendrai demain à la mi-journée. Cela vous convient-il?

- C'est parfait.

- Dans ce cas, je vous dis à demain.

- Draco.

- Oui?

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

Le blond transplanna.

Harry s'apprêtait à aller travailler dans son bureau, il fallait quand même qu'il règle ses factures de temps en temps, quand Dobby lui fit savoir qu'il avait de la visite.

- Faites-les entrer.

L'un des visiteurs n'attendit pas, il se jeta littéralement sur le maître des lieux en riant.

- Harry!

Le brun tomba sur son canapé, déséquilibré par ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Quand il leva le nez, remis de sa surprise, il se retrouva face à deux grands yeux marrons, brillants de joie.

- Lucas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'écria-t-il.

- Papa et maman arrivent, ils posent leur manteaux.

Harry hocha la tête et observa un peu le petit garçon qui s'était vautré sur ses genoux.

Son filleul.

Le fils de son parrain adoré.

- Mais c'est que tu as encore grandi mon lapin. S'extasia-t-il. Tu vas bientôt me dépasser si tu continues.

- Vrai?

- Oh que oui. Surtout si tu tiens de ton père.

- Il tient de son père, je peux vous l'affirmer! Ricana une voix féminine.

- Pourquoi sens-je une moquerie latente dans vos propos ma chère Isabelle? Demanda le parrain de Harry, Sirius Black, en s'installant à côté de son filleul pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Sans doute parce-qu'aprés dix ans de mariage, nous nous connaissons vous et moi. J'ai mis au monde un Sirius-bis, je le sais et je m'y suis faite.

- Vous avez donc mis au monde un petit garçon parfait et très intelligent...

- Turbulent, maladroit,...

- Adorable, amusant, rieur,...

Lucas regardait ses parents avec de grands yeux, se demandant visiblement s'il devait être flatté ou vexé. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux de son parrain et décida de jouer les supporters – avec une préférence nette pour son père!

Harry sourit en regardant le couple se chamailler.

Sirius et Isabelle n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils s'aimaient, comme s'aiment deux amis. Ils s'étaient mariés pour que leur famille respective leur fichent la paix et c'était pour la même raison qu'ils avaient fait Lucas. La famille Black avait son héritier, Lucas était gâté par tous et grâce à lui, son père avait même réussi à gagner le respect de sa vieille peau de mère.

D'une certaine manière, leur mariage était réussi et ils étaient heureux.

Chacun vivait une histoire d'amour de son côté, à l'abri du qu'en dira-t-on. Elle avec un ami d'enfance, lui avec Remus Lupin, le jeune frère de sa femme. Le « duo » des amants – le « duo » pour préserver le politiquement correct et ne pas être compris par les inconnus.

Tout allait bien pour eux.

- Dites, j'ai beau être ravi de tous vous acceuillir...

- Ah c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de t'écrire pour te prévenir, le coupa Sirius. En fait, avec Isabelle et le duo, nous avons décidé de partir en vacance un mois en Amérique, pour passer un peu de temps entre nous, en amoureux et...

- Et vous vous voulez que je garde Lucas c'est ça?

- Oui.

Harry ne songea même pas à refuser mais il fallait qu'il prenne quelques précautions au cas où effectivement le Baron s'en prenait à lui – ce dont il doutait mais la prudence est mère de sureté. Et la prudence avait décidé de lui offrir Draco sur un plateau d'argent il n'allait donc pas l'envoyer paitre.

Il passa sa soirée avec sa famille.

Il ne lui manquait plus que le blond pour que tout soit parfait.

Mais le blond ne tarderait plus à arriver.

Non, il n'allait plus tarder.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 9.

J'avance encore et toujours dans cette fic que j'aime de plus en plus. Je suis encore loin de la fin mais je m'amuse trop pour raccourcir. La fin viendra toujours trop tôt.

Je me rends compte que je réponds de moins en moins aux reviews. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Le manque de temps et d'énergie est chronique. A part ça, lundi, je pars quelques jours à Rome, donc si je ne vous réponds pas tout de suite, pour une fois, j'aurai une bonne excuse.

Merci de me lire et de m'encourager, vraiment merci. Je vous adore.

Et si vous voulez des renseignements plus précis sur l'avancement de mes fics, allez faire un tour sur mon blog. Bisous et à la prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 10**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de son rendez-vous nocturne.

Le jeune homme – il ne connaissait même pas son nom – l'attendait, debout devant une fenêtre, un verre de mauvais whiskey à la main. Il était beau. Ses cheveux blond cendré luisaient faiblement à la lueur des réverbères à gaz qu'un homme était en train d'allumer dans la rue. Ses épaules n'étaient pas très larges et Draco en vint à se poser des questions sur son âge. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans.

Il se racla la gorge et le garçon se retourna.

Celui-ci sembla beaucoup apprécier ce qu'il vit de son futur client et se lécha les lèvres. Pour une fois, son patron ne s'était pas moqué de lui: l'homme était superbe.

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans la petite chambre. Le décors était sordide mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose.

C'était un ami à lui qui lui avait indiqué l'adresse de ce bordel, un « lieu discret où les hommes pouvaient s'amuser entre eux sans risque ». Au départ, venir lui avait semblé une bonne idée mais il commençait à se poser des questions.

Il savait désormais qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour Harry et certaines rumeurs intéréssantes lui étaient parvenues aux oreilles. Son ami n'était apparemment pas rebuté par les courbes masculines mais lui, Draco Malfoy, n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes. Il avait donc décidé de se payer un corps qui pourrait lui apprendre comment aimer son brun dans les règles de l'art.

Et puis, il se demandait si les hommes lui plaisaient en général ou si seul Harry lui faisait de l'effet. Il avait passé des nuits entières à s'interroger sur lui-même et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait faire un test pour savoir. Il lui avait fallu prendre son courage à deux mains pour demander à cet ami où il pouvait trouver quelqu'un de discret qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair et ensuite, pour se rendre à l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiqué.

Mais au pied du mur, il en vint à se demander si c'était une bonne idée.

- Bonsoir, beau blond. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, tes désirs seront des ordres. Susurra le gigolo en s'approchant de lui, ses hanches se balançant outrageusement sous sa chemise froissée.

Draco déglutit et prit sa décision.

Il allait apprendre.

Pour Harry.

Et il voulait savoir, pour lui.

Quand le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il cessa de réfléchir et se laissa guider jusqu'au lit.

o0O0o

Harry sourit en arrivant dans la salle à manger, Lucas était déjà là en train de se gaver de confiture de framboise.

Il en avait même un peu sur le nez.

Il était vraiment beau ce gosse.

Il avait les yeux bruns de sa mère mais pour le reste, il était la miniature de son père avec ses cheveux d'un noir profond qui tombaient, tout raides, sur ses petites épaules, et sa bouille de futur tombeur.

Un petit ange qui s'ennuyait dans son vitrail et avait décidé d'aller voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs.

Et apparemment, l'ange avait trouvé son bonheur terrestre: la confiture.

- Tu comptes m'en laisser un peu? Demanda Harry, l'air de rien.

- Non. Répondit Lucas en lui faisant un immense sourire.

Le portrait de son père, encore!

- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair.

Le brun embrassa son filleul et s'installa à côté de lui.

Il se dépêcha de se préparer quelques tartines avant que le pot de confiture ne soit définitivement vide.

- J'ai invité un de mes amis à rester ici quelques temps. Il arrivera dans la journée, ça ne te gêne pas?

- Non. Il est gentil?

- Très, je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras tout de suite.

En fait, Harry ignorait parfaitement comment son ami pouvait se comporter avec un enfant de sept ans mais il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts – il était hors de question que son blond change d'avis ou qu'il se sente obligé d'annuler son projet.

D'un autre côté, il faisait confiance à Lucas pour bien se tenir et être sage. C'était un enfant turbulent mais jamais méchant et il était très obéissant. Si Draco y trouvait à redire sur sa conduite, il n'aurait qu'à en parler et les choses pourraient être facilement corrigées – à condition qu'il ne soit pas trop exigeant non plus. Le brun n'avait pas l'intention de brimer son filleul pour qu'il rentre dans le moule des bienséances de la famille Malfoy.

En d'autres termes, il allait devoir attendre pour voir le résultat.

o0O0o

Draco se réveilla très tôt.

Il était seul dans la petite chambre, la place à côté de lui était froide.

Il avait passé une nuit excellente.

Son hôte s'était avéré être un professeur très doué et compréhensif, il s'était offert à ses doigts débutants et l'avait guidé sans jamais le brusquer. Il l'avait cajolé et encouragé. Ils avaient plaisanté aussi, des fois, pour détendre l'atmosphère quand le blond s'était senti trop gêné pour aller plus loin ou pour faire ce qui lui était conseillé.

Draco avait découvert les différences entre un homme et une femme. Les points communs aussi.

Il avait aimé ce qu'il avait découvert. Il avait aimé sa nuit.

Il avait découvert une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà: il aimait le plaisir, sous toutes ses formes.

Il aimait la chair.

Il se rhabilla en souriant, laissa un gros pourboire sur la table de nuit et transplanna chez lui en une seconde.

Ses bagages l'attendaient dans l'entrée mais il avait quelques affaires et détails à régler avant de rejoindre Harry.

D'abord, il voulait se laver et se changer – il refusait d'aller chez son ami puant le sexe à plusieurs mètres.

Ensuite, il devait faire ses comptes de la semaine et commander un nouveau pantalon auprès de son tailleur, écrire à son courtier pour que le détail de ses opérations boursières arrive directement chez Harry et envoyer une beuglante à son ramoneur.

Et le plus important, il devait se rendre irrésistible.

Harry n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, il allait mettre tout en oeuvre pour le séduire.

Cependant, le blond déchanta en arrivant chez son ami.

Il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée du filleul.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas flirter devant un enfant si jeune – devant un enfant tout court d'ailleurs. Heureusement, le petit Lucas s'avéra être une crème, il ne parlait pas à tord et à travers, il ne criait pas et était très bien élevé.

Il ne râla même pas, ni ne chercha à se défiler, quand son parrain lui annonça que son précepteur l'attendait dans la bibliothèque. Le blond dut s'avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi obéissant au même âge. Surtout quand il était question de leçon d'histoire. Il détestait cette matière et c'était toujours le cas. Combien de fois avait-il feint un violent mal de tête pour qu'on le laisse en paix?

Il n'avait pas tenu le compte mais le nombre devait facilement faire trois chiffres.

Draco comprit sans mal qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec le petit garçon même si la présence de celui-ci risquait de freiner considérablement ses projets.

o0O0o

Deux jours passèrent à une vitesse folle et ce fut enfin le jour des élections.

Il était temps pour le Monde Magique de se choisir un nouveau Ministre.

Harry était fébrile et Draco amusé.

Le brun avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour démontrer l'incompétence de Fudge et il avait savouré avec ravissement la déchéance de ce dernier. Le scandale provoqué par la mort de son bibliothécaire et l'incapacité des Aurors à arrêter le Baron Sanglant avaient signé sa perte – du moins Harry l'espérait car une surprise était toujours possible et pour une fois, il ne tenait pas du tout à être surpris.

S'il n'était pas candidat au poste, il n'en était pas moins un leader de l'opposition au gouvernement en place et une victoire de Fudge ne pourrait que lui porter atteinte.

- Pouvons-nous y aller Harry? Demanda impatiemment Draco en enfilant son manteau.

- Partez devant, Lucas et moi vous rejoignons tout de suite.

- Très bien.

Le blond transplanna, son chapeau dans la main.

- Lucas, tiens bien ma main et ne me lâche surtout pas. Tu as compris?

- Oui. Répondit le petit garçon en serrant un peu trop la main de son parrain.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me casser un doigt non plus. Se moqua le brun, grimaçant quand même légèrement.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien. Attention, nous y allons.

Lucas ferma les yeux.

Ils apparurent presque instantanément dans le hall du ministère. C'était là que devaient venir voter les sorciers résidant à Londres. Pour les autres, il y avait des bureaux de votes régulièrement répartis sur le territoire anglais.

Il n'y avait pratiquement personne, hormis les Aurors chargés d'assurer la transparence des élections et un couple de personnes âgées qui discutait avec une jeune employée. Le brun et le blond s'approchèrent d'une petite table où étaient disposés les bulletins de vote. Ils prirent un exemplaire de chaque et s'isolèrent du reste de la salle par un sort de Discrétion.

Puis les enveloppes rejoignirent l'urne, gardée par un Alastor Maugrey de mauvaise humeur.

Harry avait appris que Fudge l'avait démis de l'affaire Baron Sanglant et tentait de lui faire endosser la responsabilité de l'échec de l'enquête. Bien sûr, la manoeuvre ne trompait personne, sauf quelques crédules, et à moins que l'Incompétent ne soit réélu, il y avait fort à parier que le prochain Ministre rendrait son dossier à Alastor.

Du moins, Harry l'espérait.

Car Alastor était le meilleur et surtout, il savait reconnaître quand une affaire le dépassait. Il savait demander de l'aide à des tiers et ne s'en sentait pas humilié pour autant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était venu trouver Harry, même si ce dernier regrettait de ne pas lui être d'un plus grand secour.

Le vicomte salua l'enquêteur d'un signe de tête et rejoignit Draco qui expliquait à Lucas l'intérêt de voter pour choisir son dirigeant.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

- Bien, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre le thé chez Florian? Proposa Draco.

- Oh oui! S'exclama Lucas.

- C'est une excellente idée, répondit plus sobrement Harry, cela doit bien faire une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé un de ses délicieux baba au rhum.

- Si je me souviens bien, vous en avez mangé un en ma compagnie il n'y a pas sept jours Harry.

- Sept jours c'est une éternité quand on parle des babas au rhum de Florian Fortarome. Annonça le brun très sérieusement.

Lucas pouffa.

Son parrain était encore plus gourmand que lui.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Son ami pouvait être si adorablement gamin!

Cela ne l'en rendait que plus séduisant.

o0O0o

Les résultats des élections tombèrent le soir même.

À vingt heure précise, tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne reçurent une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Fudge n'avait même pas recueilli cinq pour cent des voix. Son humiliation était totale et Harry avait bien l'intention de la consommer jusqu'à la lie.

Percy Weasley, le propre secrétaire de Fudge, avait mené une campagne énergique mais ses discours démago n'avaient pas suffit à cacher le vide de son programme. Il avait dit ce que les sorciers voulaient entendre, exaltant les foules, attirant les naïfs, mais devant l'urne, l'enthousiasme de la population était retombé comme un soufflet. Le jeune homme se voyait déjà plus jeune Ministre de la Magie de tous les temps mais il ne récolta que deux pour cent des suffrages.

Les deux candidats « poids lourds » avaient été Rufus Scrimgeour et Amelia Bones. Ce fut cette dernière qui l'emporta avec plus de cinquante pour cent de votes.

Harry ouvrit une bouteille de champagne.

Amelia était la candidate qu'il avait soutenu lors des précédentes élections où elle avait perdu contre Fudge. Il était content qu'elle ait été élue cette fois-ci. Certes, elle n'avait pas de grandes idées comme réduire à zéro le chômage chez les sorciers ou augmenter encore davantage la croissance de l'industrie sorcière mais ses propos étaient réalistes et réalisables.

Restait à savoir si elle arriverait à ses fins ou si elle allait se laisser engluer par son nouveau poste.

Draco trinqua de bonne grâce, même s'il avait voté pour Scrimgeour dont il partageait certaines idées – notamment sur la place des sorciers de sang-pur dans la société magique.

Bah, ce n'était que partie remise.

Un Malfoy doit savoir être patient.

Et puis, Harry était content. Donc il souriait, donc ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude, donc il était encore plus séduisant.

Le blond dessera discrètement sa cravate.

Il s'assit à côté du brun, s'insinuant gracieusement entre les coussins du canapé, et prit soin de boire son champagne en adoptant une pose lassive savamment étudiée. Il laissa les fines bulles du liquide doré piquer sa langue et jouer sur son palais.

Un grand cru de 1884.

Il allait soupirer de plaisir, les paupières à demi-fermées, les yeux rivés sur son ami derrière le voile de ses cils quand Lucas fit une entrée fracassante dans le salon, réduisant à néant les oeuvres du blond.

Le petit avait fait un cauchemar.

Il pleurait, un gros ours en peluche dans les bras, minuscule dans sa chemise de nuit en coton un peu trop grande bien que faite sur mesure.

Harry entreprit de le rassurer et de le ramener dans sa chambre.

Draco soupira, seul dans le salon.

Lucas était adorable mais s'il commençait à saper ses efforts dés le début...

Il dut attendre un bon quart d'heure avant que son ami ne revienne.

- Pardonnez-moi mais il a eu du mal à se rendormir.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Mais comme il ressemble décidément trop à son père, il a réussi à m'arracher la promesse que je l'emmènerai au zoo magique la semaine prochaine.

- Un enfant arrive à manipuler le grand Harry Potter? Si la presse le savait...

- Cela en serait fini de moi. Acheva le brun, en souriant.

Les deux hommes profitèrent de leur soirée, parlant peu, buvant un peu trop.

Ils étaient bien ainsi.

o0O0o

Comme promis, Harry et Draco emmenèrent Lucas au Zoo des Créatures Magiques.

Ils se promenèrent un long moment dans les allées, observant des animaux rares évoluer dans de grands espaces verts où leur habitat naturel avait été recréé.

Le petit garçon rit en voyant deux niffleurs se bagarrer pour un morceau de pomme. Les deux petits animaux ressemblaient à des putois sauf qu'au lieu de dégager une odeur nauséabonde, ils étaient équipés de crochets très dissuasifs rappelant ceux d'un cobra. Et leur venin était tout aussi mortel que celui du serpent.

Puis, Lucas se cacha derrière son parrain quand ils passèrent devant l'enclos – fermé – d'un Pot-de Feu chinois. Un superbe dragon d'eau, au corps long et mince recouvert d'écailles bleu irisé. De fines moustaches frétillaient sur son museau humide, lui donnant un air malicieux qui plut beaucoup à Harry. Draco, de son côté, nota les yeux intelligents de l'animal qui les regardait passer avec ennui. Il bailla, exposant ses grandes dents pointues – ce que Lucas ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Ils accélérèrent le pas.

Les deux adultes souriaient, amusés.

Des hippogriffes européens.

Des kappas et des tanukis japonais.

Une manticore grecque.

Un Phoenix.

Toutes ces créatures magnifiques furent observées en détails par Lucas.

Et au bout de quelques enclos, le petit garçon tomba sous le charme des licornes – il passa plus d'une heure à les admirer.

Il aurait aimé en caresser une.

Elles étaient vraiment gracieuses, mais...

- Harry, pourquoi elles ont l'air si triste? Demanda Lucas.

- Parce qu'une licorne est un animal sauvage. Elles n'aiment pas être enfermées, même dans un enclos immense. Donc elles ne sont pas heureuses.

- Pourquoi on les libère pas alors?

- Parce que la licorne est un animal qui risque de disparaître. Il y en a de moins en moins dans les forêts magiques – notamment à cause du braconnage...

- Mais pourquoi on les tue? Pourquoi les braconniers les chassent?

Ce fut Draco qui répondit à la question.

- La licorne a toujours été un animal rare mais son sang, sa corne et même son crin entrent dans la composition de certaines potions. Et ce qui est rare est cher, Lucas. Une fiole de sang de licorne coûte une fortune – environ cinq cent livres (Lucas fit les gros yeux) – et quand le Ministère a interdit la commercialisation d'ingrédients issus de licornes, les prix ont commencé à flamber au marché noir. Et de fait, beaucoup de gens ont tenté de s'enrichir comme ça et au lieu de protéger l'espèce, le Ministère n'a fait que contribuer un peu plus à son extinction. Depuis une dizaine d'année, on élève des licornes en captivité pour tenter de repeupler les forêts magiques mais...

- Mais quoi?

- Mais une licorne malheureuse n'a pas envie de se reproduire puisque ses petits seront malheureux à leur tour. En dix ans, je crois qu'il n'y a eu que six naissances.

Lucas regarda encore quelques minutes les superbes créatures qui paissaient devant lui. Il était triste pour elles.

Il essaya de s'imaginer obligé de vivre toute sa vie dans sa chambre. Et il en arriva à la conclusion qu'à la place des licornes, soit il se tuerait, soit il deviendrait fou.

Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour qu'on ait plus besoin de les enfermer non?

- Dit Harry, il n'y a pas un moyen d'utiliser d'autres ingrédients pour les potions?

- J'ai entendu dire que des chercheurs du Ministère essayaient de trouver des substances artificielles qui pourraient remplacer le sang de licorne mais apparemment les résultats ne sont pas probants.

Lucas soupira.

Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence pesant.

Heureusement, Draco ne mit pas longtemps à dissiper le malaise – à son corps défendant cependant.

En passant devant l'enclos des harpies, l'une d'elle lui vola son chapeau, comme l'aurait fait un singe curieux. Et bien sûr, elle n'envisageait pas de le lui rendre.

- Mais tu vas me rendre ça oui?

- Si je me mets en colère tu va le sentir passer!

- Rend-moi ça stupide bestiole!

La harpie lui tira la langue.

- Non mais vous avez vu ça Harry?

- Rend-le moi!!!

Et pendant qu'il s'énervait, accroché à la barrière qui le séparait des créatures magiques, pestant et jurant, ses deux compagnons riaient à s'en faire éclater les poumons.

La dignité des Malfoy venait d'en prendre un coup.

Draco avait plus l'air d'un chihuahua hystérique que d'un duc anglais.

Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour se souvenir qu'il était un sorcier et que par conséquent, un simple Accio pouvait lui rendre son bien. Quand il le récupéra enfin, il manqua hurler en avisant le regard moqueur de la voleuse.

- La sale teigne!

Il mit son chapeau et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en criant qu'il ne voulait jamais entendre parler de cet épisode, que ce soit en public ou en privé.

Harry et Lucas essuyèrent leurs larmes et se précipitèrent à sa suite, mais ils ne purent se retenir de pouffer bien longtemps – Draco était encore débraillé.

Les prochaines semaines promettaient d'être très amusantes – car Harry avait bien d'autres idées de sorties.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 10.

Si vous avez des questions sur l'avancement de mes fics, si vous voulez savoir dans combien de temps viendra la suite, si vous voulez savoir si j'ai de nouveaux projets en cours, si vous vous demandez combien de temps je mettrai avant de succomber sous le poids de mes études, mon blog est disponible.

Merci à vous tous de me lire et merci aussi à celles qui me laissent des commentaires.


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 11**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco était peu gracieusement affalé dans un canapé, un torchon plein de glaçons sur la tête. Il avait une migraine épouvantable et l'impression qu'on lui vrillait le crâne avec un tire-bouchon.

Sa cousine Nymphadora venait de lui rendre une petite visite, débarquant totalement à l'improviste chez un vicomte de Potter médusé de voir une jeune femme aux cheveux roses envahir son appartement comme si c'était le sien.

Heureusement que le petit brun avait de l'humour!

Le problème était que Draco n'avait jamais supporté sa jeune cousine et que leurs rencontres se terminaient toujours de la même manière pour lui – terrassé par un mal de crâne.

Et en plus, la jeune enquiquineuse n'avait donné aucune raison qui puisse justifier sa présence au 34, Victoria Street.

Mais bon, Nymphadora s'embarrassait rarement de ces choses futiles que sont les « raisons ».

Elle était épuisante!

- Draco, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre une potion? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Les potions contre le mal de tête me donnent d'affreuses brûlures d'estomac. Gémit le blond. D'habitude, j'utilise une potion faite spécialement pour moi par un grand maître de potions mais j'ai terminé mon flacon la semaine dernière.

- Et vous ne voulez pas que je contacte cet homme? Il pourrait vous préparer une nouvelle fiole, peut-être même qu'il en a déjà une de prête.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Je ne sais pas où il est, ni comment le contacter.

- Vous pourriez vous allonger dans ce cas. Un peu de potion de sommeil, quelques heures de repos et vous seriez à nouveau frais comme une rose.

- D'accord.

Draco essaya de se lever mais il vacilla sitôt ses pieds sur le sol.

- Dobby! Appela Harry en se précipitant pour soutenir son ami.

- Monsieur?

- Aidez-moi à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le majordome s'avança et souleva le jeune Malfoy comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un paquet de farine. Harry fut sidéré par la force et la douceur de son domestique, lequel prenait bien soin de ne pas cogner son fardeau.

Draco soupira en se sentant être allongé sur son lit. Il avait l'impression que la douleur s'était atténuée quand il avait posé la tête sur son oreiller.

- Dobby, allez me chercher de la potion de sommeil.

L'homme disparut et réapparut aussi sec.

- Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien monsieur.

Une fois seul avec son compagnon, le brun soupira.

Depuis un mois et demi qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient vraiment se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

Depuis un mois et demi, il y avait toujours eu un tiers pour les déranger, que ce soit Lucas ou un invité plus ou moins surprise. Il y avait toujours eu une invitation à déjeuner pour l'un ou à dîner pour l'autre, une sortie organisée pour distraire Lucas et lui faire découvrir le monde magique britannique.

Toujours et encore si bien qu'ils en étaient venus à se manquer!

Ils se voyaient davantage quand ils vivaient chacun chez soi.

Les longues soirées passées devant la cheminée avec une bonne bouteille de whisky leur manquaient cruellement. Leurs longues discussions leur manquaient.

Ils profitèrent donc de la présence de l'autre.

Harry prolongea cet instant en aidant son ami à se mettre à l'aise. Il lui retira ses chaussures et sa cravate, l'aida à enlever sa veste et son veston. Leurs gestes étaient lents, on entendait à peine le bruit du froissement des tissus.

Finalement, le brun put rabattre un drap sur son ami et lui faire boire sa potion.

- Vous m'avez manqué Harry. Murmura Draco en s'endormant.

- Vous aussi Draco. Vous aussi.

Le blond sourit et ferma les yeux.

Le vicomte n'avait pas envie de partir.

Lucas était avec son précepteur et pour une fois, il n'avait pas à sortir pour honorer une quelconque obligation sociale aussi, il s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'on avait installé près de la fenêtre et fit apparaître son livre de chevet.

Il allait pouvoir avancer un peu dans sa lecture.

« _Presently I heard a slight groan, and I knew it was the groan of mortal terror. It was not a groan of pain or of grief – oh, no! – it was the low stifled sound that arises from the bottom of the soul when overcharged with awe. I knew the sound well. Many a night, just at midnight, when all the world slept, it has welled up from my own bosom, deepening, with a dreadful echo, the terrors that distracted me. I say I knew it well._ » (1)

Harry revint quelques phrases plus haut.

« _Many a night, just at midnight, when all the world slept_ ».

« _..., just at midnight,..._ ».

Il sortit doucement de la chambre et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, titillé par une forte intuition.

Les dossiers concernant les victimes du Baron Sanglant étaient soigneusement rangés sur une étagère. Harry les feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à arriver aux conclusions du légiste sur l'heure de la mort.

Si elles étaient toutes identiques...

Les meurtres serviraient alors à une sorte de rituel?

En deux coups d'oeil, il eut sa réponse – les heures étaient toutes radicalement différentes.

Blaise Zabini, la première victime, avait été tué aux alentours de trois heure du matin alors que Seamus Finnigan, dernière victime en date, était mort vers vingt-trois heure trente. Et entre ces deux-là, les heures étaient aléatoires, ne suivant apparemment aucun ordre logique.

Frustré, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

Cette affaire était aussi intéréssante que frustrante et son adversaire avait un niveau autrement supérieur à celui de miss Granger. Le Baron semblait tout prévoir, tout était soigneusement plannifié, prémédité, les victimes étaient soigneusement choisies selon un critère qui obligeait le tueur à se renseigner sur ses proies – pour connaître leur âge et leurs habitudes.

Harry avait à faire à un professionnel ou à un génie – dans les deux cas, il l'avait dans l'os mais refusait de s'avouer battu.

Même si son adversaire avait une chance de cocu!

Le brun passa encore plusieurs minutes à réfléchir et il finit par écrire les dates des meurtres sur son calendrier.

C'est alors qu'une coïncidence le frappa.

Toutes les dates correspondait à une nuit de pleine lune.

Les crimes avaient-ils un rapport avec un loup-garou? Quelqu'un essayait-il de soigner un membre de sa famille?

L'hypothèse pouvait se tenir.

Les meurtres avaient commencé en mars et Seamus Finnigan était mort en juillet.

Mais il y avait un problème: la pleine lune du mois d'août était passée depuis deux semaines et aucune nouvelle victime n'avait été trouvée. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'assassinats?

Que la terreur était terminée?

Harry écrivit une lettre à Alastor pour lui faire part de ses conclusions – sitôt élue, Amelia Bones lui avait rendu le dossier Baron Sanglant. Cependant, il prit grand soin de souligner qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une hypothèse. Il ne voulait pas que le monde magique saute de joie si c'était pour qu'une autre personne soit tuée dans la semaine.

Et puis, il voulait des certitudes. Il commençait à en avoir assez des hypothèses.

- Monsieur, l'appela Dobby en frappant à sa porte, on vient d'apporter du courrier pour vous.

- Entrez.

Aussi discret qu'à son habitude, le majordome vint déposer deux lettres sur le bureau de son jeune maître avant de retourner à ses occupations.

- Dobby, allez vous assurez que monsieur Malfoy dort encore. Si ce n'est pas le cas, veillez à son confort.

- Bien monsieur.

La première lettre venait de Sirius. Il y annonçait son retour prochain en Europe.

La seconde lettre venait d'Irlande.

En la lisant, Harry sourit.

o0O0o

Lucas trépignait dans l'entrée. Il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis plus d'un mois et demi et son impatience se faisait sentir.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais il était visible, parfois, qu'ils lui manquaient.

Les baisers et la voix si douce de sa mère lui manquaient, les histoires et les frasques de son père lui manquaient. Les pièces de Mozart ou de Chopin que son oncle Remus jouait sur le piano à queue du salon lui manquaient.

Oh bien sûr, il adorait son parrain et il s'était beaucoup amusé avec lui – et Draco Malfoy était vraiment très drôle, même s'il ne le faisait pas toujours exprès – mais bon...

De leur côté, Harry et Draco étaient très amusés de voir le petit garçon sauter dans tous les sens et demander à Dobby de regarder par la fenêtre toutes les cinq minutes. Le majordome s'éxécutait en souriant.

Lucas avait rarement fait son âge à ce point!

- Dis-moi Lucas, tu comptes creuser une tranchée dans mon entrée ou tu ne fais que tester la solidité de mon tapis?

- Quoi?

- Non rien. Viens prendre un peu de lait, avale quelques biscuits, ça t'occupera et surtout, ça te calmera.

L'enfant obéit en traînant les pieds. Il s'installa entre les deux adultes et grignota un petit gâteau, distraitement, sans réelle envie.

Il donnait l'impression de bouder.

Mais quand enfin la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, un immense sourire éclaira son visage et il se précipita vers la porte. Harry en fut presque vexé – son filleul adoré semblait un peu trop ravi de le quitter.

Mais un autre événement vint le tirer de ses réflexions: Alastor Maugrey apparut dans son salon.

Draco en avala son thé de travers.

Harry se demanda si un quelconque dieu lui en voulait quelque part.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas renvoyer Maugrey en lui demandant de revenir plus tard alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le recevoir à ce moment-là. Et il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas que son parrain apprenne sa participation à l'enquête sur le Baron Sanglant.

Il allait devoir faire appel à son éducation française – ils étaient les meilleurs pour baratiner.

Des rires lui parvinrent et il quitta sa chaise, saluant Maugrey au passage tout en lui faisant signe de tenir sa langue. L'Auror acquiesça.

- Harry, appela Sirius en entrant dans le salon, son fils sur les épaules. Comment vas-tu?

Il était tout bronzé et ses yeux n'en étaient que plus pétillants. Isabelle aussi était plus hâlée mais pas assez pour que cela jure avec ses cheveux blonds. Et dans tous les cas, il était certains qu'ils avaient passé de très bonnes vacances.

- Tout s'est bien passé avec Lucas? Il n'a pas été trop insupportable?

- Mais! Couina le petit garçon.

- Ce sont pourtant de bonnes questions, susurra Isabelle. Est-ce que Lucas ressemble à son père ou non?

- Mais! Couina Sirius.

- Oh, monsieur Malfoy, comment allez-vous? S'exclama Isabelle, se détournant ainsi des frimousses indignés de son mari et de son fils.

Draco salua les parents de Lucas en souriant.

Il aimait bien cette famille, si différente de celles qu'il fréquentait depuis sa petite enfance, si chaleureuse et naturelle. Et c'était également ce qu'il aimait chez Harry.

- Je vais très merci. Et vous même madame Black?

- Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi bien.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous. Je crois savoir que vous étiez en Amérique, c'est cela?

- Oui, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'est une ville charmante et tellement vivante...

Draco l'ignorait encore, mais il allait entendre le récit complet des vacances du couple Black – y compris quelques petits détails scabreux quand Lucas n'écoutait pas.

Par la suite, il ne poserait plus jamais de question à Isabelle si la réponse devait être plus longue qu'un oui ou un non.

Pendant ce temps, Harry présenta Sirius à Alastor Maugrey.

À sa grande stupeur, son parrain n'avait pas sursauté en voyant l'Auror – réaction très habituelle la première fois qu'on le voyait. Les stigmates laissés par sa carrière étaient plus qu'impressionnants.

Les deux hommes restèrent courtois l'un avec l'autre mais ne dépassèrent pas le stade d'une politesse froide. Alastor était en mission, même si non-officielle, et il ne mélangeait jamais le travail et la vie privée.

Les Black prirent rapidement congès, un fiacre les attendait déjà dans la rue.

Harry vit son neveu partir avec un petit pincement. Son appartement allait lui paraître bien vide pendant quelque temps, même si Draco était toujours là.

Cependant, une autre affaire l'attendait désormais.

Il se servit une tasse de thé et grignota un biscuit.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène Alastor? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Vous ne vous en doutez vraiment pas?

- Si, mais un optimisme crasse m'a poussé à croire que vous veniez pour mes beaux yeux. Oh, rien qu'une petite seconde.

- Je vois.

- Et bien monsieur Maugrey? Interrogea Draco.

- Notre victime a été retrouvé coupée en deux, dans deux poubelles, à Charing Cross. Les personnes chargées du ramassage des ordures ont eu la peur de leur vie.

- Et de qui s'agit-il?

- Du jeune Cédric Diggory, le fils du baron Amos Diggory. Lui aussi avait vingt-cinq ans, c'est ça qui nous a fait penser à un nouveau meurtre du Baron Sanglant. D'autant plus qu'hier soir, c'était la pleine lune.

- Sait-on quel organe manque cette fois-ci?

- Notre légiste l'a examiné sur place. Il manquait le tube digestif dans sa totalité, de l'oesophage aux intestins.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé « sur place »?

- Comme d'habitude.

- Alors pourquoi vous tourner vers moi? Depuis le début de cette enquête, je n'ai été d'aucune aide, à mon grand regret d'ailleurs.

- C'est vous qui avez mis le doigt sur les points communs entre toutes les victime...

- Mais il y a aussi les différences. Et je ne peux expliquer cette interruption d'un mois dans les meurtres.

- On ne vous le demande pas. Maintenant, nous savons qu'il faudra surveiller les rues de Londres les soirs de pleine lune.

- Oui, mais tous les crimes ont eu lieu à des endroits différents. Comment savoir où aura lieu le prochain?

- Peut-être qu'il y a aussi une logique dans le choix du lieu.

- Ce qui confirmerait la théorie d'un crime rituel. Acheva Harry. Et à ce moment-là, peut-être que ce serait l'oeuvre d'un groupe et pas d'un individu seul... et ça expliquerait la diversité des modes opératoires.

- Expliquez-vous vicomte.

- Blaize Zabini a été éventré d'une façon très professionnelle, qui l'a tuée presque instantanément alors que Marcus Flint a pu se débattre, sa mort a été lente et sa blessure n'était pas nette, son assassin devait donc manquer de force et même d'expérience. Et Théodore Nott est mort noyé dans la Tamise, or il faut beaucoup de force pour maintenir sous l'eau un homme jeune en pleine santé et qui se débat, d'autant plus que c'est une question de survie. Il est possible que nous ayons au moins deux assassins. Et là, Cédric Diggory qui a été coupé en deux...

- C'était peut-être le résultat d'un sort. Suggéra Draco.

- Si ça avait été le cas, les Aurors auraient trouvé des résidus de magie sur les lieux du crime et ils les auraient déjà comparé aux échantillons en leur possession. Et Alastor nous en aurait parlé en arrivant.

- En effet. Confirma l'Auror.

- Je vous ai déjà tout dit. Je pense que ce n'est plus la peine que je me déplace, une simple correspondance entre vous et moi devrait suffire à l'avenir.

- C'est vrai mais je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi pour interroger la fiancée de la victime. Si ce que vous pensez est exact, alors l'assassin s'est forcément renseigné sur le jeune monsieur Diggory. Je veux savoir s'il est passé par elle et pendant que je l'interrogerai, je voudrais que vous observiez ses réactions.

- Vous pensez que...

- Je ne pense rien du tout, simplement, je trouve qu'elle a pris la nouvelle un peu trop calmement pour une femme qui se prétendait « folle amoureuse » de son fiancé. Le baron Diggory s'est effondré en l'apprenant mais elle, elle n'a même pas cillé.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'éprouve rien.

- Certes, mais je trouve ça étrange. Je me trompe peut-être mais puisque nous n'avons rien ou presque, ça ne nous coûtera rien.

- Très bien.

- On se retrouve dans une minute devant le quartier général des Aurors.

Et l'homme disparut.

- Je suppose que nous devons y aller maintenant. Dit Draco.

Dobby apparut alors avec les capes d'été et les chapeaux des deux aristocrates.

Draco admira une nouvelle fois l'efficacité du majordome.

Il voulait le même.

- Pourquoi nous a-t-il donné rendez-vous devant le quartier général des Aurors?

- Parce qu'il se trouve à Charing Cross.

- Oh. Vous pensez que cette femme pourrait être coupable?

- J'en doute, mais comme il le dit, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Et les deux hommes transplannèrent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 11.

(1): Extrait d'une nouvelle d'Edgar Poe, _The Tell-Tale Heart_ (_Le coeur révélateur_, traduit de l'américain par Baudelaire).

« Mais voilà que j'entendis un faible gémissement, et je reconnus que c'était le gémissement d'une terreur mortelle. Ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur ou de chagrin – oh! non, – c'était le bruit sourd et étouffé qui s'élève du fond d'une âme surchargée d'effroi. Je connaissais bien ce bruit. Bien des nuits, à minuit juste, pendant que le monde entier dormait, il avait jailli de mon propre sein, creusant avec son terrible écho les terreurs qui me travaillaient. Je dis que je le connaissais bien. »

Si lire la totalité de la nouvelle vous intéresse, sachez que vous pouvez la trouver sans problème sur internet.


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam**

**Chapitre 12**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vu de l'extérieur, le quartier général des Aurors était un bâtiment massif et austère. Il y avait même un petit quelque chose de sinistre dans la façade noirâtre percée d'une multitude de petites fenêtres. Draco détesta immédiatement cet endroit et il se promit de tout faire pour ne jamais avoir à y mettre les pieds.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'intérieur était bien différent.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le luxe tapageur de l'intérieur était totalement déplacé étant donné la fonction de l'endroit. Mais cette décoration était un « cadeau » de Cornélius Fudge et on ne refuse pas un cadeau, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

Harry, lui, regardait distraitement ses ongles. Il pensa qu'il était grand temps de les couper, ils devenaient beaucoup trop longs. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses yeux dérivèrent vers la haute silhouette de son ami.

Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait que quelque chose avait changé. Que Draco avait changé.

Le blond ne fuyait plus son contact comme il l'avait fait à une époque. Au contraire, dernièrement, le jeune vicomte avait eu l'impression qu'il le recherchait, qu'il l'attendait d'une certaine manière. Et cela faisait un moment qu'il ne parlait plus de ses conquêtes féminines. Or, quand Draco ne parlait pas, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Donc il n'avait pas eu d'aventure depuis un moment.

Pendant un temps, Harry avait pensé que son compagnon ne se remettait pas de la perte de Blaize Zabini, son camarade de beuveries et de débauche, puis il avait eu une brève liaison avec une certaine Emily et les choses avaient semblées revenir à la normale.

Pendant quelques semaines du moins.

Le brun ne pouvait pas dire quand il avait commencé à percevoir le changement mais cela remontait déjà à plusieurs mois. Et il avait bien l'intention de tirer cette affaire au clair – même s'il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Il craignait que Draco ne soit tombé amoureux d'une de ces filles qu'il vénérait tant. Il avait peur que Draco ne l'abandonne pour aller filer le parfait amour quelque part en Europe, comme cela se faisait dans les romans.

Loin de Londres, et loin de lui.

Une boule d'angoisse commença à se former dans son ventre mais heureusement, Alastor Maugrey arriva à temps pour le tirer de ses pensées.

- Pardonnez mon retard, messieurs, j'ai eu un soucis avec ma secrétaire. S'excusa-t-il en mettant son chapeau.

- Il n'y a pas de mal monsieur Maugrey. Répondit Draco.

- Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y.

- Et où allons-nous mon cher Alastor? Ou devrais-je dire, chez qui allons-nous?

- Chez miss Chang. Elle habite à deux rues d'ici.

- Miss Chang? Demanda Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur. C'était bien la première fois que son ami ne connaissait pas une jeune femme – pourtant, celle-ci vivait à Londres depuis une dizaine d'années.

Le futur duc de Malfoy vit très bien la mimique de son ami et il n'eut aucun mal à en comprendre le sens. Il sourit.

- Miss Cho Chang. Précisa l'Auror, totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait derrière son dos. La fille de Xiao Pei Chang, l'ambassadeur sorcier de Chine. Elle vit à Londres depuis l'âge de cinq ans et ne sort que très peu d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle était fiancée à Cédric Diggory depuis deux ans et leur mariage aurait dû avoir lieu cet automne.

- C'est triste.

- Je le pense aussi mais son opinion sur la question m'a parue bien différente. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle n'a pas cillé en entendant ce qui était arrivé à son fiancé. Elle avait l'air de s'en moquer.

- Si elle ne faisait que simuler l'amour avant la mort de monsieur Diggory, il est possible que...

- J'y ai pensé, monsieur Malfoy, j'y ai pensé. Le coupa Alastor.

Le dialogue se poursuivit entre les deux hommes.

Harry n'écoutait pas.

Pour lui, ce manque de réaction ne voulait rien dire. Il connaissait mal les traditions chinoises mais il se demandait si, tout simplement, la jeune femme n'avait pas été élevée ainsi. Peut-être que pleurer n'était pas digne d'une dame de sa condition.

Après tout, ce n'est pas celui qui pleure le plus fort qui éprouve forcément le plus de peine. Les pleureuses antiques en étaient un bon exemple.

Cho Chang pouvait être une menteuse manipulatrice, tout comme elle pouvait être une jeune femme anéantie par la perte de son bien-aimé. Elle méritait quand même le bénéfice du doute.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent rapidement à destination. L'ambassadeur Chang et sa fille vivaient dans un bel immeuble bourgeois, dans une rue agitée d'un mouvement de foule presque perpétuel. C'était la rue des commerces de luxe – tailleurs, bijoutiers, ébénistes, artistes et courtisanes se disputaient la place.

Draco sonna.

De l'autre côté de la porte, le carillon résonna, longtemps.

Ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'une jeune domestique vienne leur ouvrir. C'était une petite chinoise. Elle les salua dans un anglais improbable et les guida dans les couloirs de la maison jusqu'au salon où miss Chang était assise.

Si Harry avait été frappé par la sobriété élégante du décors, il le fut encore davantage par la beauté de son hôtesse. Une beauté naturelle et exotique à peine rehaussée d'un fin trait de crayon autour des yeux. Cho Chang portait une robe chinoise blanche qui moulait délicieusement son corps svelte et ses longs cheveux noirs, coiffés en chignon, étaient orné d'un peigne en jade translucide.

Ses yeux noirs étaient secs, indifférents mais Harry put y déceler une lueur de tristesse. Draco la remarqua aussi, cette minuscule lueur, et il sut immédiatement que l'Auror s'était trompé.

- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs? Demanda Cho en se levant pour accueillir ses invités comme il convenait.

Son anglais était impeccable, seule une légère tendance à prononcer les « -r » comme des « -l » trahissait sa naissance à l'étranger.

Ses gestes étaient gracieux et fluides.

- Je voudrais simplement vous poser quelques questions miss Chang. Répondit durement Alastor. Je vous présente le vicomte Harry Potter et monsieur Draco Malfoy, le fils du duc Lucius Malfoy. J'espère que leur présence ne vous dérange pas.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher monsieur Maugrey. Vicomte, monsieur Malfoy, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Harry prit la main fine de la jeune femme et y posa doucement ses lèvres. Rien qu'une légère pression mais qui suffit à lui faire apprécier la douceur de la peau, le délicat parfum de lotus que dégageaient ses vêtements.

Draco imita son ami en pensant que Cédric Diggory avait eu bien de la chance d'être lié à une si jolie femme.

- Désirez-vous un peu de thé? Proposa Cho en agitant une clochette.

- Avec plaisir miss Chang. Répondit Draco.

Ils s'assirent.

Rapidement, la jeune servante qui avait ouvert la porte arriva avec un plateau. Elle arrangea les tasses, posa la théière, un sucrier et un pot de crème sur la table. Cho lui souffla quelques mots en chinois et elle se dépêcha de quitter la pièce pour y revenir avec un gâteau et des assiettes. Harry sourit en la voyant sortir les petites cuillères de la poche de son tablier.

Cho trouva cela moins amusant. Elle congédia sèchement la jeune fille.

Alors, monsieur Maugrey? Demanda-t-elle en servant le thé.

- Je vais être direct avec vous miss Chang, je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas?

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas plus touchée par la mort de votre fiancé?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Ce qu'il veut dire miss Chang, intervint Draco, c'est que chez nous, quand quelqu'un meurt, nous avons l'habitude de voir ses proches pleurer, ça nous paraît normal. Mais vous, vous semblez... comment dire?

- Vous donnez l'impression de ne rien ressentir, compléta Harry. Excusez-le mais monsieur Maugrey trouve cela... étrange.

Alastor regarda le vicomte, l'air mécontent. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse passer pour un idiot.

- Je ne vous accuse de rien, miss Chang, soyez-en certaine. Seulement, j'aimerais comprendre...

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur Maugrey. On m'a déjà fait cette réflexion et je vous répondrai donc que les orientaux n'ont pas la même conception des sentiments que vous. On m'a toujours appris à contrôler mes émotions, à garder la tête haute en toute occasion, à ne jamais montrer mes larmes à qui que ce soit. J'aimais mon fiancé, même si je sais que ce n'était pas réciproque, et sa mort...

Elle renifla doucement.

Puis avala une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance.

- Ce que vous voyez et ce que je ressens sont deux choses différentes. Mon coeur est brisé, monsieur Maugrey. Mais je ne le montrerai jamais en public parce que c'est une question d'honneur. Cédric ne me reviendra pas, je n'ai plus qu'à continuer ma route.

- Vous semblez résignée.

- A-t-on le choix quand c'est la mort qui sépare deux êtres?

- Non.

- Vous savez, quand il m'a quittée ce soir-là, je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai dit ce que je pensais vraiment. Et vous savez ce qu'il a fait?

- Non.

- Il m'a sourit. Ce sourire, je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Ajouta-t-elle, rêveuse. Ses yeux, auparavant vides, reflétaient désormais ces sentiments qu'elle ne cherchait plus à cacher. Son chagrin, ses regrets et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour le défunt.

L'Auror se disputa mentalement pour sa maladresse et ne dit plus rien.

Un silence confortable tomba dans la pièce.

Chacun sirotait son thé ou dégustait son gâteau en profitant du calme ambiant. Dans une immense cage, un rossignol se mit à chanter. La porte de la cage était ouverte mais il restait dans son espace, confiant et tranquille. Totalement libre.

Harry se perdit dans la contemplation d'une jeune pousse de bambou, toute verte et toute droite dans son petit pot en verre.

Draco se perdit dans la contemplation de son compagnon.

Lucas n'était plus là, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

o0O0o

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Harry et Draco rentrèrent au 34, Victoria Street. Après avoir quitté miss Chang, ils étaient allés faire une longue promenade à Saint James Park pour profiter du beau temps. Ils y avaient croisé le marquis de Zabini, revenu à Londres le temps de régler une affaire. Sa femme ne l'avait pas accompagné, préférant la quiétude de leur propriété en Louisiane à l'agitation de la capitale anglaise. Et puis, la mort de son fils avait altéré sa santé, elle ne supportait plus les longs voyages.

Draco avait été heureux de revoir cet homme qui, pendant des années, avait été comme un oncle pour lui. Ils avaient parlé un long moment, jamais de Blaize cependant. Ils s'étaient séparés à regret mais s'étaient promis de se revoir bientôt, quand les transports sorciers internationaux seraient au point – ce qui n'était plus qu'une question de semaines, à la plus grande joie de Harry.

Après, ils avaient flâné dans les allées du parc jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur du début de soirée ne les pousse à rentrer.

Fidèle au poste, Dobby prit les affaires des deux hommes.

- Le dîner sera prêt dans combien de temps Dobby?

- Dans une petite heure monsieur. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant?

- Nous nous servirons.

- Bien monsieur.

Le majordome se retira, laissant Harry et Draco seuls dans le salon.

- Vous voulez quelque chose? Demande Harry.

- Je prendrais volontiers un verre de Scotch.

- Sec?

- Non, mettez-y un glaçon s'il vous plait.

Harry s'exécuta et se servit un verre de Malaga.

Les habitudes revenant à une vitesse effrayante, ils se retrouvèrent assis devant la cheminée, à discuter tout en sirotant leur boisson.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. Ils ne se trouvaient plus chacun à un bout du canapé, leur cuisse se frôlaient, et ils parlaient bien moins fort que d'habitude. Ils chuchotaient presque.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi intimes, aussi proches.

Harry avait un peu de mal à suivre ce que disait son ami, étant trop occupé à admirer ses lèvres pour se soucier de ce qui en sortait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de regarder les lèvres de Draco. C'était une erreur, elles étaient aussi parfaites que le reste de sa personne et méritaient qu'on leur prête attention. Pâles et assez fines, très légèrement humides, elles appartenaient indubitablement à un homme adulte.

Le brun se demanda combien de bouches elles avaient embrassées, combien de tétons elles avaient caressés, combien d'oreilles elles avaient titillées.

Et la jalousie commença à le ronger.

Ils n'avaient jamais été attiré par les filles, pas même au plus fort, hormonalement parlant, de son adolescence. Leurs courbes rondes n'éveillaient en lui qu'un intérêt esthétique. L'image de leur sexe lui donnait la nausée.

Il avait définitivement compris ses « préférences » pendant sa cinquième année d'étude, quand par hasard, alors qu'il cherchait une image d'un tableau de Botticelli, il était tombé sur _L'origine du monde_ de Gustave Courbet. Non seulement ce tableau l'avait terriblement gêné, mais il lui avait retourné l'estomac plus sûrement qu'une virée en barque.

Suite à cela, alors que ses camarades de Beauxbâtons s'adonnaient aux joies de l'onanisme, fantasmant sur des images de femmes nues qu'ils avaient introduites en douce dans l'établissement, lui s'était mis à rêver que la grande statue exposée dans le hall de l'école – une statue d'Apollon de Beauxbâtons, le séduisant fondateur de l'école française – prenait vie et le rejoignait dans son lit pour lui enseigner les rudiments de l'amour entre hommes.

Puis sa première aventure avait confirmé ses tendances – même si elle avait été plus douloureuse et humiliante qu'autre chose.

Le corps des femmes ne l'attirait pas mais cette indifférence s'était muée en haine au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ses sentiments pour Draco. Leurs formes ne lui faisait aucun effet, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour son ami et cela suffisait à jeter Harry dans les affres de la jalousie.

- Harry, vous m'écoutez?

- Pardon?

- Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire?

- À vrai dire... non. Pardonnez-moi, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

- Je m'en doutais. Heureusement que je ne disais rien d'important, je vous en aurais voulu sinon.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous disiez de si peu important? Demanda Harry avant de finir son verre.

- Je vous demandais si vous souteniez les Canons de Chudley ou les Harpies de Dingle. En ce qui me concerne, je préfère nettement les seconds.

- Moi, aucune des deux équipes. J'ai une préférence pour les Bicéphales Ailés de Vienne, je trouve que leur attrapeur a un énorme charisme. Il est leur meilleur chance de participer à la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch.

- Je le trouve un peu frimeur.

- C'est un fait mais il a du talent. Et c'est un bon stratège.

Draco allait répondre quand Dobby entra dans le salon pour leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

Ils se levèrent donc et passèrent dans la salle à manger.

À peine étaient-ils assis que l'entrée apparut devant eux. Un carpaccio de thon rouge, senteur trois moutardes (1). Draco n'aimait pas trop le poisson d'ordinaire mais la cuisinière d'Harry, madame Pomfresh, déployait des trésors d'imagination et de talent pour le faire changer d'avis. Et elle y arrivait plutôt bien la bougresse!

- Vous pensez que miss Chang ira bien? Demanda soudainement le blond.

- Je l'espère. Ah tiens, vous venez de me rappeler quelque chose qu'Alastor a dit tout à l'heure.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Il a dit qu'il y avait peut-être une logique dans le choix des lieux où le Baron Sanglant a tué ses victimes.

- Et alors? Vous pensez qu'il y aurait une logique? Questionna le blond tout en se demandant vaguement comment sa remarque sur miss Chang avait pu rappeler ce détail à son ami. Le cerveau avait de ces mystères...

- C'est possible. Blaize Zabini a été abattu à White Chapel, Marcus Flint dans la City, Dean Thomas à Finsburry, Théodore Nott à Borough, Seamus Finnigan à King's Cross et Cédric Diggory à Charing Cross. A priori, c'est lieux n'ont rien en commun mais peut-être que... Après tout, on ne sait jamais.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry fit apparaître une carte des quartiers de Londres.

Draco et lui marquèrent les différents lieux à l'aide d'une croix. Le jeune vicomte ajouta des numéros indiquant l'ordre des meurtres.

Le schéma final était bien plus régulier qu'on aurait pu le croire de prime abord. Si l'on y traçait des lignes, la City et Finsburry se rejoignaient en ligne droite, idem pour King's Cross et Borough. Et ces deux lignes étaient parfaitement parallèles.

- Bien, le Baron Sanglant aime la géométrie alors. Plaisanta Draco.

- Je doute qu'il s'agisse de géométrie. Ce dessin me rappelle quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'ai vu il y a des années.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous demande de quoi il s'agit.

- Pour le moment, vous supposez bien. Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler.

- Alors arrêtez de chercher. Cela vous reviendra bien à un moment ou à un autre.

- Vous avez sans doute raison.

Ils se rassirent et poursuivirent le repas, discutant de tout et de rien.

Sous la table, leurs pieds étaient très proches. Comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'une occasion de se frotter à la jambe de l'autre.

Soudain, au beau milieu du dessert, une délicieuse tarte aux fraises, Harry bondit de sa chaise et se rua dans sa bibliothèque en criant: « J'ai trouvé! ».

Draco s'essuya la bouche avant de se lever. Il commençait à penser que ses projets de séduction devraient attendre la fin de l'affaire Baron Sanglant et cela l'ennuyait profondément.

Peut-être était-il temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure?

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 12.

(1): recette du chef japonais Kiyomi Mikuni, trouvée sur le site de la Chambre Syndicale de la Haute Cuisine Française.

Je suis enfin en vacances, j'ai survécu et je suis maso vu que je vais remettre le couvert à la rentrée. Et oui, c'est crevant, c'est dur, c'est stressant mais c'est aussi motivant et super intéréssant la prépa. Bon, j'ai des devoirs de vacances (beeeeeerk!!!) mais ça va, j'ai le temps.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements tout au long de cette année scolaire. Vous m'avez vraiment aidée, merci.


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 13**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entra en trombe dans son bureau, suivit de Draco.

- Alors, où avez-vous vu ce schéma? Demanda le blond.

- Dans un livre. Répondit simplement le vicomte en accrochant un tableau sur un espace de mur vierge.

Le tableau représentait une bibliothèque.

Harry murmura un sortilège en latin, l'image disparut, le cadre grandit jusqu'à devenir une porte. L'entrée de la célèbre bibliothèque des Potter – un lieu gigantesque, perdu entre deux dimensions, construit au tout début du Moyen-Âge grâce à un sortilège oublié de tous.

Draco siffla, admiratif.

Il en avait tellement entendu parler...

Cet endroit était légendaire.

Harry se rua à l'intérieur, courant jusqu'aux étagères où étaient rangés les livres sur le monde moldu. Son ami, lui, s'accorda quelques minutes pour observer l'endroit en détails.

Sur le sol, un superbe parquet lustré reflétait la lueur des bougies qui flottaient dans la gigantesque salle. Les pièces de bois, assemblées avec minutie, représentaient un jardin. L'ensemble avait été enchanté pour donner l'impression qu'une brise soufflait, agitant doucement les fleurs. Parfois, un oiseau ou un papillon venait butiner une rose. Ce genre d'ouvrage, typique du XVème siècle, était la spécialité de l'école de Florence. Les musées sorciers s'arrachaient désormais ses oeuvres, de même que certaines congrégations désireuses de retrouver des techniques perdues.

Quelques tables et chaises étaient réparties dans l'espace. Deux gros fauteuils de cuir, rouge et un peu râpé, étaient placés devant une imposante cheminée de pierre sur laquelle avait été gravé un médaillon aux armoiries des Potter – deux lions crachant des flammes.

Les murs disparaissaient derrière les étagères. Du sol au plafond, les murs étaient recouverts de livres plus ou moins anciens. Une coursive faisait le tour de la salle, divisant celle-ci en deux niveaux. Un peu partout, des échelles permettaient d'accéder aux livres les plus inaccessibles – Harry était perché sur l'une d'elles, cherchant fébrilement l'ouvrage de son souvenir.

Un plafond à caissons complétait la décoration.

Draco en aurait presque été jaloux.

Sans doute que Théodore Nott aurait tué pour travailler dans un endroit comme celui-là plutôt que chez les Fudge.

- J'ai trouvé! S'exclama Harry.

Draco sursauta.

Le petit brun se précipita vers lui, encore plus échevelé que d'habitude. Il serrait contre lui un épais volume relié de cuir brun.

- Là, dans ce livre. Je m'en souviens maintenant, j'avais dix ans à l'époque et je fouinais dans la bibliothèque pour tuer le temps.

- Ah? Moi pour tuer le temps, j'allais embêter les cuisinières. Remarqua Draco en frottant ses ongles contre sa veste en tweed, l'air de rien. Et à part ces émouvants souvenirs, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé?

Harry déposa le gros ouvrage sur une table et commença à en tourner fébrilement les pages de parchemin. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait – un étrange schéma, mélange de traits et de cercles, de numéros et d'explications presque illisibles.

- L'arbre séphirotique (1). Déclara-t-il en pointant le schéma du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Vous vous y connaissez en religion moldue?

- Un peu.

- Vous savez ce qu'est le judaïsme?

- Très bien. Alors, dans la Kabbale, on trouve...

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre si vite mais pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est la « cabale »?

- Grosso modo, c'est une tradition philosophique et ésotérique juive. Elle est présentée comme la loi secrète reçue par Moïse sur le mont Sinaï, en même temps que la Torah. Outre des prophéties messianiques, elle peut se définir comme un ensemble de spéculations métaphysiques sur Dieu, l'homme et l'univers. Je vous résume tout ça, hein. C'est plus compliqué que ça n'en a l'air.

- Je vois.

- Oui, tenez, notre ami le despote Moïse de León a écrit _Le livre de la Splendeur_ (ou _Livre de Zohar_) qui est un des ouvrages majeurs de la Kabbale.

- Lui, il a écrit ça?

- D'après les encyclopédies moldues, oui. Apparemment, avant de devenir un mage noir, il était rabbin.

- Et bien, on en apprend tous les jours. Alors, cet arbre?

- Et bien, l'arbre séphirotique représente la structure de l'homme et de l'univers – c'est une sorte d'organisation hiérarchique. Il symbolise à la fois les forces à l'oeuvre dans la création divine et les interactions entre ces forces. Comme vous le voyez sur ce dessin, les illustrations le représentent comme un assemblage de dix cercles, numérotés dans un ordre précis et non-arbitraire, reliés entre eux par des traits. Les cercles sont appelés « sephiroth » – ils représentent les forces de la volonté divine et la structure de l'univers. Chacun d'eux correspond à un royaume céleste, à une planète, à une couleur, à un ordre angélique et donc, à un archange.

- Un archange?

- Oui. Par exemple, selon cet ouvrage, dit le brun en désignant son livre, la sixième séphire (2) s'appelle Tiphereth et elle correspond à l'ordre des Vertus dont l'archange est Raphaël. Notre monde à nous, les mortels, les humains, correspond à la dixième séphire, laquelle est liée à la Terre.

- Et nous avons un archange?

- Sandalphon.

- Je pense que je vous suis.

- Je vous expliquerai ça en détail tout à l'heure. Pour en revenir à l'arbre, les traits, eux, sont les « sentiers » qui représentent les interactions entre les sephiroth. Selon la Kabbale, il y a trente-deux sentiers – les dix sephiroth eux-mêmes et les vingt-deux sentiers qui les relient.

- D'accord, donc, les lieux des meurtres dessinent un arbre séphirotique?

- Exactement. Un arbre encore incomplet.

- Ce qui nous laisse à penser qu'il y aura d'autres meurtres et d'autres vols d'organes. S'exclama Draco. Donc ces assassinats ont un but rituel – mais quel est ce but?

- C'est une hypothèse, ne l'oubliez pas. Mais il y a aussi la possibilité que je me sois trompé ou que ce soit une tentative du Baron pour brouiller les pistes. Après tout, nous savons qu'il est extrêmement brillant, ce n'est pas à exclure.

- Vous avez raison. Ceci dit, je vous avoue que je commence à m'y perdre un peu entre tous ces meurtres, entre les vols d'organes, les lieux des meurtres et maintenant votre théorie sur la Kabbale...

- Et je vous avoue à mon tour que je suis dans la même situation. Faisons un bilan.

Harry fit apparaître des tableaux noirs et des craies – des blanches et des colorées.

Draco, lui, fit apparaître le plan de Londres qu'ils avaient annoté quelques instants plus tôt. D'un sort, il le lixa sur l'un des tableaux.

- Vous m'attendez ici Draco? Il faut que j'aille chercher mon dossier sur le Baron Sanglant.

- Allez-y, je ne bouge pas.

Le brun sourit et quitta la salle.

Son ami n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de le voir revenir, une épaisse chemise sous le bras. Ils étalèrent les documents sur les tables de la bibliothèque et Harry s'empara d'une craie.

Mars: Blaize Zabini (25 ans), tué à White Chapel – vol du coeur.

Avril: Marcus Flint (25 ans), tué dans la City – vol des poumons.

Mai: Dean Thomas (25 ans), tué à Finsburry – vol du foie.

Juin: Théodore Nott (25 ans), tué à Borough – vol du cerveau.

Juillet: Seamus Finnigan (25 ans ?), tué à King's Cross – vol des reins.

Août: pas de meurtre.

Septembre: Cédric Diggory (25 ans), tué à Charing Cross – vol de l'estomac.

- Si on considère qu'il y a un meurtre par séphire, et que le « trou » du mois d'août est volontaire, alors il reste trois meurtres.

- Qui seront les victimes cette fois?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si ma « théorie de la Kabbale » est juste, on peut savoir à l'avance où aura lieu le prochain crime.

- En effet. C'est de la géométrie élémentaire.

Le blond s'approcha du plan et, à l'aide de sa baguette et d'une règle, y traça deux traits: l'un poursuivant « l'axe Finsburry/King's Cross » vers le bas, l'autre, perpendiculaire au premier, rejoignait la petite croix tracé là où avait été abattu Cédric Diggory, à Charing Cross.

Les deux traits se croisaient au niveau de Marybelone Road.

Harry hocha la tête en voyant le résultat.

- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous?

- Je vais écrire à Alastor et lui dire de faire surveiller ce quartier lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Si on y attrape le Baron Sanglant – ou si on y trouve un nouveau corps – c'est que cette théorie était la bonne. En admettant, là encore, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège ou d'un moyen de nous embrouiller.

- Pardonnez-moi messieurs...

Harry et Draco sursautèrent.

Dobby avait toujours été très discret, c'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses qualités qui plaisaient beaucoup au blond, mais à ce niveau-là, c'en était presque surnaturel.

Ses semelles n'avaient même pas claqué sur le parquet.

- Que se passe-t-il Dobby?

- Monsieur le marquis de Riddle est ici. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

- À cette heure-ci? Que veut-il?

- Je l'ignore monsieur, mais il m'a semblé préoccupé.

- Je vois, et bien nous verrons. Veuillez ranger ceci je vous prie. Dit Harry en tendant l'épais volume de cuir à son domestique. Celui-ci le prit comme s'il avait un trésor dans les mains. Draco, souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous?

- Merci mais non. Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre et vous laisser en tête à tête. Mais demain, vous m'expliquerez en détails ce que ce sont ces fameux sephiroth.

- D'accord.

Harry sourit.

Dobby rangea le livre sur son étagère et songea qu'il était plus que temps de faire une grande chasse à la poussière dans ces lieux. Ce serait une bonne occasion d'occuper certaines jeunes servantes qui semblaient avoir un peu trop de temps libre.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque.

La porte se referma derrière eux et redevint un simple tableau qu'Harry s'empressa de décrocher du mur.

- Et bien, Harry, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et transmettez mes salutations au marquis.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bonne nuit Draco.

Le blond sourit et quitta le bureau de son ami.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux rêveurs. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le suivre dans sa chambre, dans ses draps, mais c'était hors de question. Certes, l'attitude du jeune homme à son égard était plus ouverte depuis quelques semaines mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tirer une quelconque conclusion.

Il pouvait se montrer courageux mais quand il était question de sentiments – et plus particulièrement des siens – il préférait se montrer prudent. Son premier amour avait été une cruelle déception, sa toute première – et unique – déclaration enflammée s'était heurtée à un mur d'indifférence et cette désillusion avait laissé ses cicatrices.

Depuis, le brun prenait soin de s'informer avant de chercher à séduire, observant et analysant. Ce simple exercice était pourtant très difficile quand il fallait l'appliquer à Draco et le vicomte ne savait plus quoi penser.

Mais il était amoureux, malgré tout.

Cependant, son corps commençait à lui faire cruellement ressentir sa solitude, à lui susurrer vicieusement que l'amour était bien beau mais que ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait voir des étoiles et transpirer de plaisir.

Peut-être était-il temps pour lui d'utiliser son arme secrète.

Si celle-ci voulait bien lui rendre ce service, bien sûr.

Il sortit de ses pensées et rédigea rapidement un message que sa chouette s'empressa de porter.

Puis il se rendit dans le salon.

Tom l'y attendait, une cigarette à la main, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait eu quarante-et-un ans au mois de juillet et cet âge lui allait divinement bien. Tom Riddle était plus beau maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été à vingt ans, sans doute avait-il des gènes communs avec Agrippine la Jeune.

- Tom, vous savez que je n'aime pas qu'on fume chez moi. Remarqua-t-il, souriant malgré tout.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi Harry.

Tom jeta sa cigarette dans la cheminée.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais une affaire très urgente m'oblige à partir cette nuit pour l'Irlande et vous me connaissez, j'ai horreur de dire au revoir par courrier.

- Oui, je vous connais mais vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup dit au revoir ces cinq dernières années. Cette affaire doit vraiment être urgente pour vous arracher à votre demeure.

Tom sourit.

Il était vrai que depuis la mort de son amant, il ne sortait plus beaucoup. Sa vie sociale était réduite à son minimum et il devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Dans son jeune temps, il avait vu plus que sa part de mères prêtes à tout pour caser leur fille dans la maison Riddle, plus que sa part de laiderons, de prudes, d'insipides et de sottes.

Il ne voulait pas se marier, il ne voulait pas d'enfant.

Il voulait que la famille Riddle meurt avec lui, de toute façon, lui-même n'était qu'un bâtard alors il était mal placé pour prétendre transmettre la pureté de son sang. C'était son plus lourd secret, celui qu'il n'avait même pas révélé à Harry.

Il était le fils de Tom Riddle Senior et d'une servante. Il n'était devenu l'héritier de la famille, reconnu officiellement par son père, que parce que l'épouse légitime s'était avérée être stérile.

Personne n'en avait jamais rien su, c'était une question d'honneur, mais lui avait beaucoup souffert de cette situation. Il avait dû supporter sans broncher les remarques de ses grands-parents paternels, celles de sa belle-mère et de ses propres parents. Son père avait essayé de le protéger, il avait essayé de l'aimer au point de compenser le mépris des autres mais étant souvent absent, ses meilleurs efforts n'avaient pas suffit.

Tom n'avait même pas pu trouver un quelconque réconfort auprès de sa vraie mère, celle-ci ayant été renvoyée de la maison Riddle avec assez d'argent pour finir sa vie dans les meilleures conditions. Ses gallions en poche, elle s'était empressée d'oublier son rejeton pour aller se la couler douce en Amérique. Tom n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle.

- Elle l'est. Finit-il par dire. J'ai reçu un hibou de l'intendant de ma propriété du Connemara, les écuries ont brûlé et quelques-uns de mes plus beaux chevaux avec elles. Il faut que j'aille estimer l'étendue les dégâts en personne si je veux que l'Assurance Sorcière me rembourse.

- Et c'est urgent au point que vous deviez partir en pleine nuit?

- Peut-être pas mais le prochain bateau pour l'Irlande ne part que dans deux semaines et je voudrais me débarasser de cette affaire au plus vite.

- Le bateau... Murmura Harry, devenant légèrement verdâtre.

- Oui Harry, le bateau. Railla le marquis. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai une amie au ministère qui m'a assuré que les tests pour les portoloins seraient terminés dans quelques jours. D'ici un mois, nous pourrons voyager dans le monde entier en quelques secondes. Et les négociations pour les zones de transplannages internationaux avancent bien.

- Je suis ravi d'entendre ça.

- J'étais sûr que vous le seriez. Bien, il va falloir que je m'en aille, mon bateau part dans une heure et il faut que je passe chez moi pour aller chercher mes bagages. Je vous écrirai quand je serai arrivé.

- Très bien. Voulez-vous que je vous rende quelques services pendant votre absence?

- Si vous pouviez passer chez moi une ou deux fois, histoire de vous assurer que mes domestiques continuent de faire leur travail... Ils ont tendance à être facilement distraits en ce moment et je ne peux compter sur mon majordome pour les secouer un peu.

- Autre chose?

- Non. Et puis, au besoin, je n'aurais cas vous écrire.

- D'accord. Bon voyage Tom.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent et le plus vieux transplanna, en souriant.

Au même moment, un jeune homme apparut dans le salon. Il avait dans la main le message qu'Hedwige avait livré quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Tu as fait vite Gabriel. Remarqua Harry en se versant un verre de brandy.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux te résister. Et s'il est question de toi et moi dans le même lit, je résiste encore moins.

- Tu es indécent.

- Pas du tout. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir et te connaissant, ce n'est pas pour faire du tricot.

- Non.

Harry vida son verre d'un trait et s'approcha de son invité en roulant outrageusement des hanches.

L'invité en question, effectivement, ne résista pas.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient dans la chambre du brun, nus et prêts à aller beaucoup plus loin, protégés par un sort de silence.

Harry avait connu Gabriel Delacour à Beauxbâtons, à l'époque où il avait découvert que sa sexualité n'était pas tout à fait idéale pour engendrer un héritier. Gabriel, de deux ans son aîné, lui avait permis de s'assumer au milieu de ses camarades, de ne pas avoir honte d'être ce qu'il était et surtout, de ne pas rougir dès qu'il voyait un beau garçon.

Il lui avait appris à embrasser un homme, à caresser un homme...

Il lui avait appris la sexualité entre hommes.

Gabriel avait été un mentor et, s'il n'avait jamais été un petit-ami, il était un amant occasionnel. Lui et Harry se voyaient dès qu'ils se sentaient seuls, lorsque le célibat de l'un ou le mariage de l'autre devenaient trop pénibles à supporter.

C'était une amitié particulière.

Harry transpira beaucoup cette nuit-là.

Et il savoura la sensation de chaque goutte de sueur coulant sur sa peau.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 13.

(1): J'ai fait de mon mieux pour décrire la chose mais je pense que vous comprendrez mieux en voyant le dessin en question. Vous pourrez voir à quoi ça ressemble en allant sur mon blog.

(2): « Sephiroth » est un pluriel, « séphire », un singulier.

Cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté mais j'ai un peu de mal avec la suite. Et puis, j'ai beaucoup d'idées en ce moment et peu de temps pour écrire - ça n'aide pas.

Merci pour vos reviews, merci de me lire.


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 14**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur.

Ses draps moites et son corps fourbu étaient des témoignages éloquents de ses frasques nocturnes, les preuves qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Et la réalité lui avait fait un bien fou, même s'il devait savourer ce bien-être seul.

Gabriel était rentré chez lui sitôt qu'ils avaient joui, enfin à peu de chose près. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa jeune épouse, Marguerite, en découchant sans préavis. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Oui, il devait se bander les yeux pour s'atteler au devoir conjugal, pour imaginer un corps plus ferme sous le sien, pour oublier les seins mous et pâles de sa compagne ainsi que le manque entre ses cuisses, mais elle était enceinte de presque neuf mois et il n'était pas pourri au point de la laisser se ronger les sangs alors qu'elle pouvait accoucher à tout moment.

Et puis, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, même si leur mariage n'était qu'une vaste comédie destinée à dissimuler son goût pour la chair masculine, elle était la mère de son enfant à naître, celle qui supportait son mauvais caractère et ses infidélités répétées sans rien dire et en cela, à défaut de son amour, elle avait son respect.

Harry sourit en songeant que dans très peu de temps, son ami serait père de famille. Il avait hâte de voir ça.

D'un coup de baguette, il appela Dobby.

Celui-ci apparut presque aussitôt.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour Dobby. Répondit le brun en quittant son lit, nu comme un vers, pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

Les joues du majordome se colorèrent quand il vit l'état du lit de son jeune maître mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il n'était pas aveugle, il connaissait les moeurs de son employeur mais il avait beau les trouver scandaleuses, il était trop dévoué à la famille Potter pour laisser quiconque apprendre ce secret. Même les autres domestiques de la maison n'étaient pas au courant et il veillait à ce que cela reste le cas.

Il aida le jeune vicomte à se laver puis à s'habiller, sans rien dire, l'esprit concentré sur sa tâche.

Une fois présentable, Harry se rendit dans la salle à manger.

Draco s'y trouvait déjà. Il lisait le journal en sirotant une tasse de thé, attendant visiblement que son hôte le rejoigne.

- Bonjour Draco.

Le blond lui rendit son salut, chaleureux et souriant, et ils s'attablèrent.

Les plats apparurent presque aussitôt. Des saucisses, des pommes de terre rôties, du boudin noir, des haricots blancs, des toats, de la marmelade, diverses sauces et une carafe de jus d'orange. La cuisinière avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu pour une raison connue d'elle seule.

Les deux aristocrates ne se posèrent pas de question et se servirent en souriant – les estomacs commençaient à se faire un peu trop entendre.

- Bien Harry, pouvez-vous me parler un peu de ces fameux sephiroth? Demanda Draco en se préparant une tartine.

- Maintenant?

- C'est un moment propice, vous ne croyez pas?

- Si vous voulez. Les sephiroth représentent les forces de la volonté divine et la structure de l'univers, comme je vous l'ai dit hier. Je nous épargne toutes les théories et toutes les nuances qui entourent cet arbre séphirotique car je vous avoue que je ne les maîtrise pas, j'irai donc au plus simple. À chaque séphire correspond une planète, une couleur, un nombre, un élément, une vertu, un vice, un ordre angélique ou encore un archange. C'est un schéma hiérarchique.

Harry avala une gorgée de thé.

Draco, lui, buvait ses paroles.

- Je me rends compte que je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés à être clair, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Cela vous dérange si j'utilise un tableau?

- Pas du tout, allez-y.

Harry fit apparaître un tableau noir, une craie pouvant prendre en note ses paroles et commença son petit exposé, l'essentiel de ses propos s'écrivant au fur et à mesure.

- Les sephiroth sont donc au nombre de dix. La dixième séphire, la plus basse hiérarchiquement, est Malkuth (« couronne »). Elle est associée à la Terre et à la couleur brune. Sandalphon en est l'archange.

- Et l'ordre angélique?

- À dire vrai, il n'y en a pas. À une époque, il était question des Ishims, des hommes surnaturels, mais un concile oecuménique de l'Eglise catholique a banni cet ordre et déclaré hérétique toute personne y croyant.

- Pas de chance.

- Comme vous dites. Après Malkuth, vient Yessod (« fondation »), la neuvième séphire. Elle est associée à la lune et au mauve. Son archange est Gabriel, le dirigeant de l'ordre des Anges.

Le jeune vicomte poursuivit, après avoir quand même pris le temps de finir une tartine.

- Hod (« gloire ») est la huitième séphire, associée à Mercure et à l'orange. Kamaël est le chef de l'ordre des Archanges.

Harry avala une gorgée de thé.

- Netza'h (« victoire »), la septième séphire. Celle de Vénus et du vert, le niveau des Principautés dont l'archange est Sariel.

Draco se servit en pommes de terre.

- Tiphereth (« beauté »), la sixième séphire. Elle est associée au soleil et à la couleur jaune. Raphaël est l'archange de l'ordre des Vertus.

Harry mordit dans une de ses tartines et mâcha longuement avant de reprendre son petit exposé.

- Geburah (« force ») est la cinquième séphire, associée à Mars et au rouge. C'est la séphire de l'ordre des Puissances, ordre dirigé par Michaël.

Draco attrapa un pancake du bout de sa fourchette.

- Hessed (« miséricorde »), la quatrième séphire. Elle symbolise Jupiter et la couleur bleue. Tzadkiel est l'archange des Dominations.

Harry s'essuya la bouche.

- Binah (« compréhension »), la troisième séphire. Celle de Saturne et du noir. C'est le niveau des Trônes, commandés par Zafkiel.

Draco ramassa sa serviette.

Il suivait scrupuleusement les notes de son ami. Si un rituel de magie noire se cachait derrière l'utilisation de ce schéma, il y avait fort à parier que le rituel en question était d'un niveau très élevé, pas à la portée du premier venu.

- Chokmah (« sagesse »), poursuivit Harry, la deuxième séphire. C'est la séphire du zodiaque et de la couleur argentée. Les Chérubins sont sous la direction de l'archange Ratziel.

Harry réfléchissait tout en parlant.

Un schéma ésotérique, des organes humains provenant tous d'individus du même âge et du même sexe, des nuits de pleine lune et probablement plusieurs assassins associés et très bien organisés. Certains éléments s'emboîtaient mais le puzzle était loin d'être complet.

Toujours les questions: qui et pourquoi?

- Kéther (« couronne ») est la première séphire. Elle est associée au Big Bang originel et au blanc. C'est le niveau le plus élevé de la hiérarchie kabbalistique, celui des Sépharins et de l'archange Métatron.

- Et vous pensez que tous ces éléments ont un rapport avec nos meurtres?

- Je ne sais pas. Le prochain meurtre nous dira si oui ou non le meurtrier essaie de reproduire l'arbre mais est-ce que ça va plus loin, est-ce qu'il utilise ces différentes correspondances, je ne saurais le dire.

- Notre Baron est décidément...

_- Une épine dans le cul de notre bonne vieille ville de Londres_, comme diraient nos amis les Français.

L'immense sourire sur le visage du brun était plus que suspect et Draco comprit qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Cela venait sans doute du fait que son français n'était pas très développé et qu'il n'avait compris que ce qui concernait l'épine et la ville de Londres. Il demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est _le cul_?

Harry éclata de rire.

Draco rougit et se mordit la langue. Au moment où il avait posé la question, il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui regarder dans un dictionnaire.

- C'est un mot grossier qui désigne le fondement. Répondit le vicomte sans cesser de sourire.

Draco rougit davantage et piqua du nez dans sa tasse de thé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait, Sainte mère, à ce petit brun?

Une petite voix dans sa tête essaya de lui souffler qu'il aimait son physique, son caractère, ses qualités teintées de défauts et ses défauts maculés de qualités, mais il la musela vivement. La décence lui interdisait de se jeter sur son compagnon pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages au milieu des jambons.

Il y avait des lieux bien plus confortables pour ça.

- Monsieur, dit Dobby en entrant dans la salle à manger, le courrier vient d'arriver.

- Merci Dobby. Savez-vous ce que madame Pomfresh compte nous faire pour le déjeuner? Demanda le jeune homme en ouvrant la première enveloppe – laquelle contenait un compte-rendu des dernières actions en bourse faites en son nom par son banquier.

- Je l'ai entendu parler d'un gigot d'agneau monsieur.

- Parfait. Et en dessert?

Le majordome sourit. Son jeune maître était un incorrigible gourmand, amoureux du sucre.

- Une tarte aux pêches.

Harry soupira de contentement et Dobby se retira, amusé.

Draco cessa enfin d'admirer les motifs de la nappe.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose pour moi Harry?

- Pardon?

- Des lettres pour moi?

- Ah oui, tenez.

Harry passa quelques enveloppes à son ami et tout deux se perdirent dans leur correspondance. Le blond pouffa en lisant une lettre écrite par un de ses vieux amis dont la femme avait accouché quelques mois plus tôt. Celle-ci était à nouveau enceinte et elle n'était pas contente du tout. Elle avait chassé son mari de la chambre conjugale avec interdiction d'y revenir avant une bonne décennie.

Selon l'ami du blond, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les femmes ne se mettent à porter la culotte – au grand jour!

De son côté, Harry lisait une longue lettre écrite à quatre mains par son parrain et Isabelle. Il lui était très difficile de garder son sérieux, le couple Black mettant un point d'honneur à se _rentrer dans le lard_ en toute circonstance et même par écrit. C'était très facile de les imaginer se piquer régulièrement la feuille pour ajouter de nouveaux commentaires bien salés. La lettre en devenait parfois complètement décousue mais il suffisait d'avoir l'habitude et un peu d'humour pour ne pas s'en formaliser.

Le nouveau sujet de dispute de la petite famille: Lucas était-il assez grand pour avoir son propre balai?

Sirius disait que oui, sa femme maintenait que non.

Et les amants comptaient les points!

Sirius semblait mener le débat mais Isabelle était la reine du croc-en-jambe à deux pas de l'arrivée, donc rien n'était joué.

La lettre se terminait sur un petit mot de Lucas.

Une enveloppe rouge attira ensuite l'attention du vicomte. Une enveloppe rouge sang ressemblant étrangement à une beuglante.

- Vous avez fait une bêtise Harry? Se moqua le blond.

- Pas que je sache mais comme on dit...

- Vous allez m'apprendre un nouveau dicton français?

- Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus classique comme: « pour le savoir, il va falloir ouvrir ».

- Effectivement, c'est plus conventionnel.

- N'est-ce pas?

Le brun décacheta l'enveloppe, remarquant rapidement que le sceau était celui de la ministre de la magie, Amélia Bones, en personne.

Allons bon, qu'avait-il fait?

Une voix d'une politesse surprenante s'éleva du papier:

« Monsieur le vicomte de Potter, j'ai l'insigne honneur de vous inviter, au nom de madame la ministre Amélia Bones, au premier voyage par portoloin qui se déroulera dans les jardins du Ministère, demain à 15 heures. [... »

Draco découvrit une enveloppe similaire dans son courrier.

- C'est un singulier moyen d'inviter les gens. Remarqua Draco après avoir écouté sa propre invitation.

- En effet mais je suppose que l'intérêt de la chose est d'inviter les gens de « vive-voix ».

- Autant passer par la cheminette dans ce cas.

- Cela prendrait un temps fou.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je doute que nous serons nombreux demain.

- Nous verrons bien. Pour ma part, je suis positivement ravi d'apprendre que je n'aurais plus jamais à mettre les pieds sur un bateau ou à m'asseoir dans un train. Que cette nouvelle m'ait été annoncée via une beuglante polie ou par un coup de cheminette n'a aucune importance. Vous vous rendez compte? Je ne virerai plus jamais au vert.

- Et si les portoloins ne fonctionnent pas sur le long terme?

- Vous prenez un malin plaisir à m'embêter hein?

- Exact. Je n'y suis pour rien, je trouve que le vert vous va bien. Cela met vos yeux en valeur.

- Je vous hais, mais je vous hais! Couina Harry.

o0O0o

Le lendemain, à l'heure dite, Harry et Draco transplannèrent au Ministère de la Magie.

Les jardins étaient situés à l'arrière du bâtiment, il fallait traverser le hall d'accueil et une longue galerie pour y accéder.

Les deux aristocrates confièrent leur baguette au gardien, comme l'exigeait le règlement, et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'aux jardins.

Le hall était bruyant – des douzaines de journalistes sorciers, de toutes les nationalités, essayaient de passer la loge du gardien pour assister à l'évènement et obtenir de plus amples informations sur le système du portoloin. Un jeune reporter asiatique essaya de ramper sous le nez des gardes mais il se fit arrêter et renvoyer vers la sortie _manu militari_.

Il beugla quelques minutes dans sa langue maternelle avant d'être jeté dans une cheminée préalablement activée.

La galerie était déjà plus calme.

Longue et assez étroite, elle servait à exposer les portraits des ministres qui s'étaient succédés depuis le XVIIème siècle – les portraits plus anciens se trouvaient au Musée de la Magie dans la Salle des Dirigeants.

Les tableaux dormaient presque tous et ceux qui étaient réveillés semblaient prodigieusement indifférents à tout ce qui pouvait se passer sous leurs yeux. La première femme a avoir été élue au poste de ministre, au XVIIIème siècle, se curait peu gracieusement le nez d'une main tout en tenant un livre de l'autre.

Draco grimaça en la voyant faire mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La galerie débouchait directement sur les jardins. Une immense pelouse, parfaitement verte et entretenue, s'étendait sur des kilomètres. De nombreux arbres et massifs fleuris amenaient de la couleur.

Harry s'accorda quelques minutes pour admirer un magnifique massif d'_Annabelle smooth hydrangea_, une variété d'hortensia qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Dans une petite serre, des centaines d'orchidées profitaient du soleil artificiel qui illuminait les lieux et des soins attentifs d'un jardinier.

L'essai du portoloin devait avoir lieu sous le grand Gingko biloba, en plein centre des jardins.

Comme l'avait prévu Draco, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Cependant, il ne fut pas étonné de voir son père, Lucius Malfoy, en grande discussion avec la ministre. Il y avait quelques autres aristocrates, quelques bureaucrates aussi, mais on était loin de l'attroupement massif auquel on aurait pu s'attendre étant donné la nature de l'évènement – une première mondiale!

Le duc de Malfoy abandonna son interlocutrice sitôt qu'il vit son fils. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois.

- Comment allez-vous père, depuis tout ce temps? Demanda le blond en étreignant rapidement son géniteur. C'était le contact le plus intime qu'Harry l'avait jamais vu avoir avec un autre homme.

- Fort bien. Et vous Draco?

- De même.

- Même en vivant sous le toit de celui qui arrêtera sûrement le Baron Sanglant? Ajouta le duc.

- Oh, vous êtes au courant.

- Oui, j'ai eu une discussion très intéréssante avec l'Auror Maugrey à ce sujet.

- Et au ton de votre voix je devine que vous n'approuvez pas.

- Draco, je sais que vous êtes adulte et que selon les théories de votre ami... Où est-il au fait?

- Il vous remplace auprès de madame Bones.

- Bien. Donc, comme je le disais, selon ses théories, l'assassin ne s'en prend qu'à des hommes de vingt-cinq ans et vous en avez eu trente cette année mais, ce ne sont que des hypothèses et...

- Père, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre en cas de problème.

- Je ne doute pas que Marcus Flint était lui aussi capable de se défendre, de même que Cédric Diggory ou même Théodore Nott.

- Père...

- Prenez soin de vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je refuse d'avoir à enterrer mon propre fils, vous entendez?

- J'entends bien.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que la ministre n'attire l'attention de ses invités.

L'essai pouvait commencer.

Un homme s'avança, une vieille chaussure de femme dans les mains. Il était masqué de la tête aux pieds, même ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres opaques. Harry comprit tout de suite que c'était un Langue de Plomb, l'un des chercheurs anonymes du Département des Mystères.

- Mesdames et messieurs, commença la ministre; aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour la communauté magique. Désormais, nous ne dépendrons plus des moyens de transport moldus...

Elle poursuivit plusieurs minutes, remerciant les chercheurs qui avaient travaillés sur le projet et les quelques généreux donateurs qui avaient permis au Ministère de financer les recherches.

Enfin, le portoloin fut activé et le Langue de Plomb disparut.

Il réapparut une petite minute plus tard, un Edelweiss dans la main – fleur qu'il offrit à Amelia Bones.

- Et bien Harry, je pense que je ne vous verrai plus jamais arborer ce merveilleux teint vers qui vous rend si séduisant. Nargua Draco.

Il se mordit aussitôt la langue en voyant les joues de son ami s'empourprer.

Puis il songea que le moment était peut-être venu.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 14.

Je sens que la fin ne vous plaît pas, qu'elle vous frustre - une intuition, comme ça. Je vous rassure, les choses bougent dans le chapitre suivant.

Merci pour votre soutient et pardon d'être trop flemmarde pour répondre à toutes vos reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 15**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les joues d'Harry étaient toujours rouges quand il réapparut dans son salon, très vite imité par Draco. Le jeune vicomte avait passé toute l'après-midi à repenser aux paroles de son ami, à ce qu'elles pouvaient impliquer, à ce qu'elles pouvaient sous-entendre. Il les avait examinées sous toutes les coutures mais ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait espérer quoi que ce soit.

Après tout, ces mots pouvaient n'être qu'une simple marque d'amitié, de complicité. Draco n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des compliments mais il avait changé ces derniers temps, Harry l'avait très bien remarqué. Peut-être que le blond avait décidé de se lâcher, d'essayer une nouvelle forme d'amitié moins distante, moins « anglaise ». Cependant, le brun n'arrivait plus vraiment à s'en convaincre. Pour la première fois, il osa espérer réellement que quelque chose avait changé.

Un quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis bientôt six ans.

Draco, lui, cherchait un moyen d'entamer cette conversation qu'il attendait autant qu'il l'appréhendait. Il était amoureux, certes, et ses sources avaient été formelles: Harry n'aimait pas les femmes. Mais il ignorait tout de la vie amoureuse de son ami. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà un amant – comme tout gentilhomme qui se respecte, il avait certainement l'art et la manière de cacher ce qu'il ne fallait pas montrer et par conséquent, il n'était peut-être pas célibataire.

Toujours discret, Dobby débarassa les deux lords de leur manteau et de leur chapeau. Un jeune valet s'occupa de leurs gants et de leur canne. Les deux domestiques quittèrent la pièce aussi furtivement qu'ils y étaient entrés, laissant derrière eux deux aristocrates un peu perdus et gênés.

Draco se râcla la gorge.

- Harry, puis-je vous poser une question personnelle? demanda-t-il, en se versant un verre de whisky Pur Feu (seule l'alcool sorcière pouvait le calmer dans l'état où il se trouvait).

- Allez-y, répondit simplement le brun. Il essayait de le cacher mais il se sentait nerveux, tendu. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous marier?

Harry se détendit un peu.

- Si, bien sûr. Il faudra sans doute que je le fasse un jour, ne serait-ce que pour transmettre mon nom, mais...

- Mais?

- Je ne suis pas pressé. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas doué avec les femmes.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais demandé de l'aide? Dans ce domaine, vous savez que je ne suis pas un débutant.

Draco se mordit les lèvres.

D'abord parce qu'il ne tenait pas à rappeler – et encore moins maintenant! – son passé de tombeur invétéré et compulsif, ensuite parce que la conversation ne prenait pas le bon tournant. Il devait amener Harry à confesser son goût pour les hommes pas à donner l'impression de vouloir jouer les marieuses!

Quel besoin avait-il eu de parler de mariage?

Harry avait raison, il manquait de subtilité.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas pressé. Et vous me parlez de votre talent pour séduire ces charmantes créatures mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne l'avez pas utilisé depuis un moment.

Harry ne comprenait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir. Sa question avait été parfaitement inattendue et il se demandait même si c'était bien ça que le blond avait voulu lui demander.

Le vicomte était certain qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la tête de l'anguille en question. Draco n'avait quand même pas l'intention de lui arranger un rendez-vous?

Le futur duc de Malfoy, lui, réfléchissait à tout le parti qu'il pouvait tirer de cette simple remarque. Elle exprimait des changements qu'Harry ne soupçonnait probablement pas. Des changements dans sa vie, dans son coeur et jusque dans sa sexualité.

Une révolution, un grand chambardement!

- En effet, je ne l'ai pas utilisé.

Le blond sortit une cigarette d'un étui en argent et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette. Il aspira deux bouffées avant de l'éteindre et d'aller rejoindre Harry sur le canapé.

- Vous avez écouté mes histoires ces dernières années, vous savez que je ne suis pas un moine.

- Vous êtes plus proche d'un incube (1) à vrai dire.

- Merci beaucoup, grinça Draco. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'avais une bonne raison d'arrêter de séduire toutes ces femmes.

- Vous êtes amoureux, murmura Harry. Je suppose.

Il y avait deux solutions.

Soit le blond allait lui annoncer ses fiançailles prochaines – auquel cas le brun comptait bien s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se noyer dans une bouteille de vin et s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher.

Soit il allait lui dire qu'il avait viré de bord – auquel cas Harry comptait bien l'enfermer dans sa chambre, partager avec lui une bonne bouteille et s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher. Le tout était de convaincre Draco que ce serait une très bonne idée mais ça, il en faisait son affaire.

- C'est exact.

- Je la connais?

- Possible. Vous savez qu'il y a des bruits qui courent sur vous?

- Je les connais, ils ne circulent que dans un _certain_ milieu. Je suis curieux de savoir comment ils vous sont parvenus.

- Dernièrement, j'ai eu l'occasion de renouer des liens avec un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Un camarade qu'on disait de ce milieu, ce qui s'est avéré vrai par la suite. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de vous quand il a su que nous nous connaissions – l'ambiance se prêtait alors aux confidences.

- Ça a dû... vous... choquer, murmura Harry, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Debout devant la cheminée, il jouait nerveusement avec son verre de vin. Il avait essayé de paraître sûr de lui mais pour le coup, il aurait grandement préféré continuer leur discussion sur le mariage. Le terrain était plus que glissant et rien ne lui garantissait que Draco le réceptionnerait à la fin. Peut-être voulait-il mettre un terme à leur amitié? Le brun se sentit mal à cette seule idée.

- Je pensais jusque-là que vous étiez discret sur votre vie privée, je n'avais jamais pensé que vous aviez de bonnes raisons de l'être.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Ça vous a choqué?

- Avec l'éducation que j'ai reçu, si j'avais été choqué je ne serai déjà plus ici. J'aurais coupé les ponts. Pour vous dire la vérité, c'est moi qui ait posé toutes les questions.

- Pourquoi? demanda le brun en se retournant vers Draco. Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir ce genre de choses? En quoi est-ce que cela vous regarde?

- En rien, j'en conviens. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer ainsi dans votre vie privée mais...

- Mais?

Le coeur d'Harry battait furieusement contre ses côtes. Des milliers de pensées se succédaient dans sa tête, si vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les analyser. Son esprit si rigoureux et organisé de détective ne lui servait à rien dans le cas présent et il en était navré. Cela aurait pu lui servir... ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour essayer de deviner les intentions de Draco.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question sur moi?

- En ce qui concerne votre vie privée, la plupart du temps, je n'en avais pas besoin.

- Vous marquez un point. Je n'ai jamais été très discret.

Il avala une gorgée de whisky.

- Je ne sais pas... quand ça a commencé. Je ne me suis rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé qu'après le meurtre de Marcus Flint. C'était... étrange et... un peu destabilisant. J'ai cherché des réponses et c'est avec cet ami de Poudlard que je les ai trouvées.

- Des réponses à quoi?

- À des regards, à des sentiments dont j'ignorais la provenance.

- Essayez-vous de me dire que vous avez été séduit par un homme? Si c'est le cas, je suis très mal placé pour vous faire le moindre reproche.

- Ce ne sont pas des reproches que j'attends de vous.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Une oreille pour vous écouter, une épaule pour pleurer ou quelques adresses où la discrétion est assurée?

- Harry, ce n'est pas facile...

- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- J'en doute, vous n'avez jamais douté. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de retrousser les jeunes jupons qui passent et de se dire, un jour, que baisser les pantalons pourraient être tout aussi agréable.

- Non, mais je sais très bien que baisser les pantalons n'est pas une pratique appréciée dans notre monde, marmonna Harry, plus perplexe que jamais. Draco voulait-il simplement lui faire part de sa bisexualité? Ou avait-il un autre but? En tout cas, il comprenait maintenant l'origine de ces changements qu'il avait noté chez son ami. Celui-ci devait remettre en question une partie de ce qu'avait été sa vie jusque là et ce n'était apparemment pas particulièrement simple.

- Harry, je voulais... commença le blond en se levant. Il s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à son ami.

- Vous vouliez?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma, ne sachant plus ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il se pencha vers son ami et l'embrassa. Un baiser simple, doux, juste des lèvres sur d'autres lèvres mais ça voulait tout dire.

Harry garda un long moment les yeux fermés, il tenait à savourer cet instant. Il avait des tendances sentimentales et ne tenait pas à oublier ce baiser – d'autant qu'il n'était pas encore certain que ça ne serait pas le seul.

- Draco... vous... vous êtes sûr que...

- Que quoi? mumura le blond, ses lèvres frôlant celles du brun.

- Que...

Draco le coupa en l'embrassant doucement.

- Je vous... non, je t'aime.

Le sourire du brun aurait pu éclairer toute la pièce. Il était surpris par cette confession, mais la surprise était plus qu'agréable. Depuis des années, il attendait que Draco lui dise ces mots – même s'il avait toujours cru que ce jour ne viendrait jamais, un mince espoir ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les joues du blond étaient d'un joli rose qui le rendait particulièrement mignon.

Harry fondit.

Il se pencha vers son compagnon (ou plutôt, il tira le dit compagnon vers lui) et, à l'oreille, en français, il lui répéta ses propres mots. Draco n'était pas bon en français, mais ses bases étaient suffisantes pour comprendre. Toute sa nervosité le quitta. Il avait eu peur en entamant la conversation – pour de nombreuses raisons qu'il avait oubliées en voyant Harry lui sourire.

Sans un mot, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du brun. Au passage, Harry attrapa une bouteille de vin et deux verres – il comptait bien suivre son projet à la lettre. Et puis, ils s'étaient dit l'essentiel, le reste pouvait attendre quelques heures.

Sitôt à l'abri des regards, les deux hommes perdirent toute retenue. Une langue chaude dans son cou, une main dans son caleçon, Harry pensa qu'il adorait sa vie.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Dobby jeta un sort de silence et partit se coucher.

o0O0o

Enlacés dans un lit ayant des allures de champ de bataille, les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Harry irradiait le contentement. Cette nuit avait été meilleure que tous les rêves qu'il avait pu faire depuis qu'il connaissait Draco – c'en était étonnant d'ailleurs. Le blond n'avait jamais évoqué une quelconque aventure avec un homme, pourtant certains gestes qu'il avait eu et son assurance durant l'acte laissaient à penser qu'il n'était pas totalement ignorant en la matière.

Harry s'était attendu à devoir le guider, le rassurer, voire même à lui montrer mais il n'avait eu qu'à savourer. Draco n'avait même pas reculé devant certaines caresses particulièrement intimes – le genre de caresses qui rebutent ou font peur la première fois.

Non, il était évident que Draco connaissait son affaire et le brun avait bien l'intention de lui tirer les vers du nez.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Draco, lui, eut une pensée reconnaissante pour le jeune gigolo qui lui avait tout appris. L'image d'un Harry gémissant sous lui était toujours imprimée sur ses rétines et il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur qu'elle s'efface.

Doucement, le vicomte embrassa le cou de son amant. Il laissa ses lèvres descendre vers l'épaule, embraser la peau rendue sensible par leur excitation passée... et très probablement future. Il descendit vers le torse, suivit une ligne de poils blonds. Il s'enfouit sous les draps, Draco gémit.

Ils n'allaient pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

o0O0o

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, il semblait que rien n'avait changé entre les deux hommes mais si un curieux s'était amusé à aller fouiner sous la table, il n'aurait pu manquer le jeu coquin des deux paires de pieds qui s'y trouvaient. Harry titillait son amant avec un art consommé pendant que Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'étrangler avec ses tartines. Le brun était bien trop doué pour leur bien à tous les deux – et pour celui de la vaisselle qui risquait de finir par terre s'il se laissait aller à son envie pressante de jeter son cher vicomte sur la table.

Heureusement, son éducation était trop ancrée en lui pour qu'il prenne un pareil risque. Quoique, ça aurait sans doute été agréable...

Dobby, de son côté, avait été abasourdi en allant réveiller son jeune maître ce matin-là. Pas parce qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les bras d'un homme – ça, ce n'était pas la première fois et puis, même s'il n'approuvait pas, il avait fini pas s'y habituer. Non, la surprise avait été de le retrouver en compagnie du futur duc de Malfoy dont la réputation sulfureuse n'était plus à faire. Et puis, la chambre sentait le sexe, le très bon sexe et les draps étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits.

Le majordome n'avait jamais vu ça – pourtant c'était lui qui avait été chargé de ranger la chambre où James et Lily Potter avaient passé leur nuit de noce, chambre qui avait littéralement retournée en l'espace de quelques heures. Dobby n'aurait jamais pensé voir pire un jour.

Il s'était trompé.

Alors qu'il apportait les plats du petit-déjeuner, il ne put manquer la complicité qui semblait s'être installée entre les deux aristocrates. Une complicité amoureuse, tendre et joueuse. Et les yeux de son jeune maître brillaient plus que jamais.

De toute évidence, le jeune monsieur Malfoy n'allait pas partir de si tôt.

- Draco, je peux te poser une question?

Le blond sourit en entendant son ami le tutoyer.

- Vas-y.

- Et bien... Je me demandais où tu avais appris à ... Je veux dire, un homme et une femme, ce n'est pas la même chose alors...

- J'ai demandé de l'aide à un professionnel, avoua le blond en prenant sa tasse de thé. Je voulais être à la hauteur.

- Un gigolo, hein?

- Tu es fâché?

- Pardon? dit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- De n'avoir pas été mon premier homme.

Harry éclata de rire.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand romantique, savoir qu'il n'était pas le premier amant de ses partenaires ne l'avait jamais empêché de dormir, ni de profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait. Au contraire, il ne crachait pas sur l'expérience. Et puis, Draco n'était pas non plus son premier amant – il aurait sombré dans la dépression depuis longtemps s'il l'avait attendu avant de profiter de la vie.

- Non, je ne suis pas fâché. En fait, c'est plutôt flatteur que tu te sois abaissé à demander conseil à un prostitué. Si ton père le savait...

- Ne me parle pas de mon père, s'il te plaît. Il a déjà du mal à accepter mes aventures avec des femmes, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction s'il apprenait que je m'attaque aussi aux hommes. Soit il me déshériterait sur le champ, soit il tomberait raide mort – ce sont les deux solutions les plus probables.

- Il est dommage que ton père ne se soit jamais remarié après le décès de ta mère. S'il était marié, peut-être qu'il s'intéresserait moins à ta vie privée.

- J'en doute. Et puis, il refuse d'épouser une femme inférieure à ma mère. Tu sais, c'est comme dans _Peau d'âne_ quand le roi jure à son épouse mourrante qu'il ne se remariera qu'avec une femme plus belle, mieux faite et plus sage qu'elle.

- Je vois. Narcissa Black était connue pour être la plus belle femme de Grande-Bretagne, si ton père cherche mieux il risque de mourir célibataire, dit Harry en s'essuyant la bouche. Il n'avait plus faim.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'arrangerait de ne jamais avoir de belle-mère.

- Parce qu'elle pourrait te donner un demi-frère, n'est-ce pas?

- Exact. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la concurrence et je sais que les femmes peuvent se montrer plus dangereuses que des louves quand un titre est en jeu et qu'elles ont un enfant à qui il pourrait revenir. Je ne laisserai pas un vulgaire ventre se mettre entre moi et le titre de duc de Malfoy, ou entre moi et mon père.

Le jeune vicomte sourit.

Il était notoire que Lucius adorait son fils et qu'il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour le rendre heureux. Et Draco n'était pas en reste – il faisait de son mieux pour que son père soit fier de lui, sauf en ce qui concernait sa vie privée. Il n'y pouvait rien , il aimait faire l'amour et n'avait pas l'intention de se priver de ce plaisir.

- C'est un discours étonnant dans la bouche d'un homme à femmes.

- Pas tant que ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé aucune des femmes avec qui j'ai eu une aventure, je ne m'intéréssais à elle que pour une chose bien précise.

- Tu serais un misogyne refoulé? se moqua le brun.

- Peut-être bien, répondit Draco en se levant de table pour aller embrasser son amant. Ce geste lui sembla tellement naturel qu'il en frissonna. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, libéré d'un carcan dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience avant qu'il ne le quitte. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry sourit.

Il en avait rêvé pendant des mois, de ce jour où il pourrait prendre un petit-déjeuner post-coïtal avec cet homme qu'il avait désiré à en perdre la raison. De ce jour où ils seraient assez intimes pour se tutoyer et se parler librement, sans cette pudeur britannique glaciale.

Mais l'ambiance chaleureuse se brisa quand les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent vers sa cheminée. Sur le manteau en marbre rose d'Italie, entre une vieille horloge qu'il avait amenée du manoir Potter et un chandelier en argent, il y avait un petit calendrier que Dobby mettait à jour tous les matins.

Ce matin était un lendemain de pleine lune.

Il allait savoir s'il avait eu raison, si sa théorie – aussi étrange qu'elle fut – était la bonne. Il ne se sentait pas la patience d'attendre que l'auror Maugrey apparaisse dans son salon, aussi il se leva de table et appela Dobby.

- Dobby, apportez mon manteau et celui de monsieur Malfoy, ordonna-t-il.

Le majordome s'exécuta aussitôt. D'un signe, il demanda à un valet de prendre les chapeaux pendant qu'une servante prenait les gants et les cannes.

- Monsieur... , commença Dobby en aidant son jeune maître à enfiler son manteau.

- Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Monsieur Gabriel Delacour a essayé de vous contacter par cheminette il y a deux ou trois heures.

- Vous savez ce qu'il voulait?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, votre ami ne tardera pas à devenir père.

- Fantastique! s'exclama le brun. Je le rappellerai dès mon retour.

Dobby hocha la tête et se retira, ainsi que le valet.

- Qui est Gabriel? demanda Draco, l'air de rien. Cependant, Harry connaissait assez son ami pour voir qu'il était agacé (oserait-il dire jaloux?) – il jouait avec le pommeau de sa canne, il était tendu et son visage était crispé.

- Un ancien camarade de Beauxbâtons, répondit le brun avec une nonchalance étudiée.

- Un simple « camarade »? Tu es sûr?

- Disons que ça dépend des limites qu'on donne à la camaraderie.

- Harry...

- D'accord, nous avons été amants pendant deux ans avant qu'il ne soit obligé de se marier. Nous correspondons beaucoup et parfois, nous passons la nuit ensemble. C'est tout.

- C'est déjà pas mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne serons plus que de simples amis – au sens le plus traditionnel du terme.

- Bien, conclut Draco en mettant son chapeau. Et tant que j'y pense, où allons-nous?

- Nous allons rendre une visite à Alastor Maugrey. Hier, c'était la pleine lune, je veux savoir ce qu'il en est.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant...

- Je sais, mais tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant.

- J'ai l'habitude de râler chaque fois que tu décides d'aller quelque part et que tu me mets devant le fait accompli.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'oeil et empoigna sa canne.

- On se retrouve devant le quartier général des Aurors, dit-il en transplannant.

- Il m'énerve! s'exclama Draco avant de le suivre.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 15.

(1): un incube est un démon au service de Lilith qui prend la forme d'un homme pour séduire une femme. Son pendant féminin est la succube.

Et voilà, LE chapitre est arrivé. Avant qu'on ne me fasse la remarque, il n'y a pas de lemon parce que j'estime que ce genre de scène ne conviendrait pas à l'ambiance de la fic.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon blog.


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 16**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le bureau de Maugrey Fol'Oeil était un endroit aussi étrange que son propriétaire. Un mélange de beaucoup de choses qui semblaient avoir été posées là par le plus pur des hasards. Sur les hautes étagères, qui occupaient une grande partie de l'espace, les bibelots étaient presque aussi nombreux que les livres. Une tête réduite était exposée entre un dictionnaire anatomique et de vieux rapports d'enquêtes empilés les uns sur les autres. Un vieux vif d'or, vestige de la jeunesse d'Alastor, voletait sous une cloche de verre, elle-même ornée d'une couronne de fleurs séchées.

Des médailles dans leur boîte de velours et des trophées soigneusement astiqués résumaient la carrière de l'Auror du haut d'une bibliothèque. Entre deux livres expliquant les différentes façons d'empoisonner une belle mère envahissante ou d'égorger un rival, se trouvait l'oeuvre complète de Shakespeare – probablement le seul sorcier connu également des moldus. Les livres anciens se mélangeaient aux livres neufs, la magie noire à la magie blanche. On trouvait de tout chez l'Auror, y compris de quoi faire saliver le propriétaire de la très _noire_ boutique Barjow et Beurk (1).

Toute une vie étalée par petites touches, parfois étranges, parfois touchantes ou encore terrifiantes. Son travail lui avait fait voir des choses de toutes sortes, lui avait laissé des milliers de souvenirs qu'il exposait ainsi.

Plusieurs drapeaux d'équipes de quidditch étaient accrochés aux murs.

Le bureau, massif, était couvert de paperasses.

Alastor n'avait pas été surpris de voir le jeune vicomte entrer dans son bureau. D'une certaine manière, il l'avait attendu.

- J'étais certain que vous viendriez me voir, cependant je pensais que ce serait plus tard dans la journée. J'aurais demandé à ma secrétaire de préparer du thé sinon, dit-il en ajustant ses lorgnons. Son oeil magique commençait à vieillir lui aussi.

- Elle est en train d'en faire, répondit simplement Harry.

L'Auror n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde aussi, mis à part son propre fauteuil, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où s'asseoir.

D'un simple coup de baguette, Draco fit apparaître deux chaises.

- Comme nous n'avions pas d'autre indication, j'ai suivi votre théorie, débuta l'Auror. La nuit dernière, plusieurs de mes hommes ont patrouillé à Marybelone Road. L'un d'eux a aperçu un suspect mais il n'a pas réussi à l'appréhender.

- À quoi ressemblait ce suspect?

Alastor prit un papier qui traînait sur son bureau, ses yeux en parcoururent rapidement les lignes manuscrites. Il s'agissait de la déposition de l'auror en question:

- Très grand, avec une forte carrure. Il n'a pas vu son visage, il faisait trop sombre, mais il portait une grande cape noire et un chapeau haut de forme. Il avait aussi une grande sacoche avec lui, comme celle d'un médecin moldu. (2)

- C'était peut-être vraiment un médecin, tenta Draco.

- Il s'est sauvé en entendant le sergent arriver et on a trouvé un corps dans la ruelle d'où il sortait quand on l'a vu.

- Peut-être que cette personne a trouvé le corps et a pensé qu'on l'accuserait du meurtre, proposa Harry.

On frappa discrètement à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, la secrétaire entra, un plateau dans les bras. Elle servit rapidement le thé et repartit avec un dernier sourire pour son patron.

- C'est possible mais ce comportement n'en est pas moins suspect – surtout quand on se promène avec une sacoche assez grande pour contenir des organes humains. Bref, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons trouvé un cadavre et selon notre légiste, il s'agit bel et bien d'une nouvelle victime du Baron Sanglant.

- De qui s'agit-il?

- Gregory Goyle, le fils du vicomte Goyle. Il a été égorgé très proprement et délesté de ses yeux. Il a été tué là où on l'a trouvé et comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas de trace, pas d'emprunte et pas de résidu magique. Nous avons essayé une nouvelle technique qui permet de trouver les traces d'un éventuel transplannage mais il n'y avait même pas ça – ou alors elles étaient bien trop anciennes pour nous être utiles.

- Donc, nous n'avons rien. Une fois de plus.

- Nous savons où devrait avoir lieu le prochain meurtre, ce n'est pas si mal, dit Draco en avalant une gorgée de thé.

- En espérant que je ne me sois pas trompé.

- Si c'est le cas, ce serait une incroyable coïncidence.

- Sauf si notre assassin est un auror qui a accès à ce dossier, proposa le brun.

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai travaillé des années avec tous les hommes qui composent mon équipe, je les connais tous très bien, certains sont même des amis intimes. Je ne crois pas que l'un d'eux ait pu commettre de telles atrocités.

- Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que l'on n'est jamais sûr de rien. On a beau connaître les gens...

- Résumons, intervint Draco. Nous en sommes à sept victimes – Blaize Zabini, Marcus Flint, Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan, Cédric Diggory et Gregory Goyle.

- Monsieur Goyle avait-il vingt-cinq ans? demanda Harry. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec cette famille qu'il trouvait profondément sinistre, raide et totalement inintéréssante. La vicomtesse était sans doute la femme la plus vulgaire de Grande-Bretagne – exhibant sans honte des robes trop moulantes pour être celles d'une honnête femme et un maquillage outrancier – mais malgré son ridicule, elle ne cachait pas son mépris pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Non, Harry n'avait aucune sympathie pour eux.

- Oh oui, il avait vingt-cinq ans, soupira Draco Je peux vous l'affirmer puisque j'ai dû subir sa fête d'anniversaire il y a trois mois. Sans aucun doute la pire soirée de ma vie.

- La série se poursuit.

- Si l'on s'en tient votre théorie, alors il devrait y avoir encore deux victimes. Le mois prochain, il faudra surveiller la zone de Soho. Je vais y perdre mes derniers cheveux et mes derniers grammes de sang-froid. Madame la ministre commence à imiter Cornélius Fudge et à exiger des résultats dans notre enquête. Mais parallèlement, notre budget a encore été réduit et les affaires non résolues commencent à s'accumuler, parce que je n'ai pas assez d'hommes pour tout prendre en charge.

- Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vais voir mademoiselle Bullstrode? Demanda brusquement Harry. Draco sursauta presque, il aurait été plus convenable de compatir un peu avant de chercher à partir, mais bon Harry n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot quand il voulait des renseignements.

- La légiste? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez?

- Simple visite de courtoisie.

- Oh. Très bien, allez-y. Je vous écrirai si j'ai du nouveau.

o0O0o

Draco frissonna en entrant dans les couloirs de la morgue. L'endroit n'était pas spécialement sinistre mais assez froid, un peu humide aussi. Et puis, c'était une morgue ce qui n'était pas rassurant d'un point de vue psychologique.

Le long des murs, des civières étaient alignées, dissimulées sous des draps d'un gris sale. Les murs étaient recouverts de carrelage. De nombreuses chandelles flottaient près du plafond – cette lumière chaude et comme vivante était presque déplacée dans un tel endroit.

Derrière des portes battantes, une vaste pièce peinte en blanc servait de salle d'autopsie. N'ayant jamais connu les barrières morales imposées par la religion, les sorciers étaient bien plus avancés que les moldus dans ce qu'ils avaient baptisé la science médico-légale.

Penchée sur une table d'examen, la légiste terminait de déshabiller son dernier « client » – Gregory Goyle. Un assistant récupéra les vêtements. Il allait les fouiller et les étudier dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéréssant. Il quitta la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la superbe poitrine de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Milicent Bullstrode était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, ronde et sensuelle, très séduisante et joviale. Son mariage avec un célèbre médicomage avait brisé bien des coeurs dans les rangs des Aurors.

Son travail n'était pas facile, il fallait prendre du recul pour ne pas craquer. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle avait développé un humour noir qui lui avait parfois attiré des problèmes avec les familles des victimes – en particulier avec les mères et les épouses. Madame Zabini, par exemple, ne lui avait jamais pardonné certaines de ses remarques sur son fils.

- Harry, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant entrer dans son domaine. Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu.

- Je sais, je suis désolé mais l'affaire Baron Sanglant m'a tenu occupé ces derniers mois. D'ailleurs, c'est pour en savoir plus sur sa dernière victime que je suis venu.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu voir les précédentes, remarqua-t-elle.

- Je me suis contenté de lire vos différents rapports mais cette fois, je vais assister à sa rédaction.

Draco toussota. Il était un peu vexé qu'on l'ait oublié et surtout, il n'aimait pas la façon dont les deux autres se regardaient – un peu trop de complicité à son goût.

- Ah oui, miss Bullstrode, je vous présente mon cher ami Draco Malfoy, le fils du duc de Malfoy.

- Enchantée, dit-elle.

- Moi de même, répondit le jeune homme en se penchant pour lui faire un baise-main. Je vous laisse, ajouta-t-il, les autopsies ne sont pas ma tasse de thé.

Draco transplanna après avoir – discrètement – fait promettre à Harry de rentrer dès qu'il aurait terminé son entretient avec la légiste. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce qui allait suivre (le seul fait d'avoir vu Gregory Goyle nu était déjà trop pour lui!) mais il tenait à ce que Harry se souvienne qu'il était pris – un Malfoy ne partage pas, c'est comme ça et ça se passe de tout commentaire!

Le brun s'était contenté de sourire béatement.

Draco était jaloux. Draco était jaloux. Draco était jaloux.

Il en aurait dansé de joie et de plaisir, il se contenta cependant de jurer.

Milicent n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, elle avait bien vu leur petit manège mais elle s'abstint de toute remarque. D'abord parce que ce qui se passait entre les deux aristocrates ne la regardait pas, ensuite parce qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de commenter la vie sexuelle des autres.

Sitôt le blond parti, elle se mit au travail.

- Un examen interne ne sera pas nécéssaire dans ce cas, la cause de la mort est évidente, déclara-t-elle en désignant l'énorme estafilade qui barrait le cou de la victime. Cela dit, je pense qu'on pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur le tueur en étudiant la coupure.

- Je ne sais si ça nous servira mais pourquoi pas.

La jeune femme entama son examen, nullement gênée par la présence d'Harry. Elle mesura la plaie du cou et en estima la profondeur.

La blessure commençait sous l'oreille droite, juste à côté de l'os de la mâchoire et traversait tout le cou pour rejoindre l'oreille gauche. L'assassin était gaucher.

La chair avait été coupée très proprement, avec assurance. C'était l'oeuvre d'un professionnel ou d'une personne ayant énormément de sang froid.

Les cordes vocales avaient été tranchées. La mort avait été rapide.

Les paupières affaissées étaient collées par du sang coagulé. Les vaisseaux sanguins, tout autour des yeux, avaient éclaté formant deux gros hématomes suivant les contours des orbites. Les globes occulaires avaient été retirés avec beaucoup de soin, pour ne pas les percer.

Le Baron les avait sans doute ajoutés à sa collection.

L'assistant de Milicent entra sans un bruit. Il avait fouillé les poches de la victimes et y avait trouvé, outre une montre à gousset en or et un portefeuille, un collier et une petite carte de visite.

Harry haussa un sourcil curieux en voyant ces objets.

Le collier se composait d'une fine chaîne en argent et d'un médaillon rond sur lequel était gravée l'image d'une figure humaine, divisée en deux par une ligne. Une moitié était visiblement féminine, l'autre masculine. L'homme et la femme réunit en un seul être – un hermaphrodite.

Un bijou qu'on ne s'attendait pas à trouver sur un homme, une image peu orthodoxe. Et il y avait la ressemblance avec le bijou qu'on avait trouvé près du corps de Théodore Nott.

Est-ce que le Baron Sanglant avait laissé un message? Était-ce une pure coïncidence? Est-ce que Gregory Goyle avait eu un rapport avec le meurtier? On pouvait aller loin ainsi mais sans jamais quitter le domaine de l'hypothétique.

C'était rageant!

La carte, elle, avait été découpée dans un papier de très bonne qualité. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus pourtant on pouvait y distinguer quelque chose en relief. Harry plaça le bout de papier à la lumière – un mot avait été gravé dans les fibres, en caractères gothiques. _Sephiroth_.

Là, c'était un peu gros pour être une coïncidence.

Le cerveau d'Harry partit dans toutes les directions et échafauda de nouvelles théories.

Le Baron avait compris, sûrement en voyant des Aurors patrouiller, que son schéma avait été découvert et il avait laissé ce mot pour narguer les autorités magiques, pour leur dire qu'il pouvait tuer sous leur nez sans se faire prendre. Ou il n'avait pas compris mais voulait quand même les narguer.

Ou alors, si l'on admettait que le Baron n'était pas seul, Gregory était un complice devenu gênant et qui avait été exécuté de manière à faire d'une pierre deux coups puisqu'il avait vingt-cinq ans.

Ou encore, Gregory avait découverts certaines choses qui faisaient de lui un témoin gênant.

Ou le Baron avait laissé ces objets à desseins. Il leur avait fourni des indices, certain qu'il ne risquait rien – ou alors, il voulait qu'on l'attrape mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

Un schéma kabbalistique, des meurtres et des vols d'organes, la pleine lune, un âge et un sexe requis. Tout ces éléments menaient logiquement à un rituel de magie noire mais le but était un mystère. Et puis, il semblait y avoir plusieurs assassins – au moins deux et il y avait des chances pour que l'un soit une femme. Du moins, c'était une supposition probable au vu de certaines blessures. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser des sorciers à aller jusque là?

Harry penchait de plus en plus en faveur de sa théorie du loup-garou. Il était possible qu'une famille, assez puissante et organisée, cherche à guérir un de ses membres mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas également à se venger?

- Il serait mort vers quelle heure selon vous? demanda Harry.

- Il était encore chaud quand on l'a trouvé, donc je dirai qu'il a été tué vers deux heures du matin. Vu sa carrure, il a dû falloir une sacrée force pour le maintenir.

- Il s'est débattu?

- Oh oui. Il a les mains complètement tuméfiées, un de ses ongles a été arraché et il a même le petit doigts fracturé. Je pense qu'il s'est battu avec son agresseur avant d'être maîtrisé et égorgé... On l'a retrouvé couché sur le ventre.

- L'agresseur devait être un géant, ce qui correspondrait à la description de l'Auror en patrouille. Mais deux colosses qui se battent ça fait du bruit, remarqua le brun.

- Il était deux heures du matin et le meurtre a eu lieu entre deux immeubles désaffectés.

- Évidemment, le meurtrier avait pensé à tout.

- Encore.

- Sa famille a été prévenue? demanda Harry en étudiant l'avant-bras droit de la victime. Du poignet au coude s'étalait l'image d'un crâne humain crachant un serpent. Ce n'était pas un tatouage, plutôt une cicatrice – assez récente. Les lignes du dessin étaient encore boursoufflées.

- Oui, soupira la légiste. Ça n'a pas été facile de faire comprendre à sa mère ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'est aussitôt trouvée mal et il a fallut appeler un médicomage. Son père n'a pas dit un mot mais ses yeux... Je n'oublierai jamais ce regard, c'était un condensé de toute la détresse du monde.

- Lui qui osait prétendre que la mort de Blaize Zabini était méritée, le voilà bien puni. C'est le marquis qui doit se sentir vengé en cet instant – si toutefois, il est déjà au courant.

Milicent grimaça mais ne dit rien.

Les aristocrates vivaient dans un monde bien cruel si l'on pouvait sans problème s'y extasier de la mort d'un jeune homme.

- Milicent, vous avez vu ça? demanda Harry en soulevant le bras du défunt pour lui montrer la fameuse marque.

- On dirait une cicatrice provoquée par une brûlure au fer rouge, remarqua-t-elle.

- Un règlement de comptes entre mafieux?

- Je ne pense pas. Chaque clan de la pègre sorcière a son emblème, soit pour marquer ses membres, soit pour signer ses crimes, et aucun d'eux ne ressemble à ça.

- Vous en êtes sûre?

- À moins que ce ne soit la marque d'un nouveau clan mais j'en doute – c'est très dur de se faire une place dans le milieu. Il faut de l'argent, de la puissance magique, du charisme. Et surtout, il faut avoir la protection d'un groupe existant.

- Vous semblez en savoir long sur la question.

- Vous savez combien de victimes des clans j'ai eu à examiner depuis le début de ma carrière? Assez pour m'être renseignée auprès de mes collègues enquêteurs. Je crois avoir vu tous les emblèmes qui existent et parfois, ils étaient « tatoués » dans des zones très... inconfortables dirons-nous.

- Par exemple?

- Un jeune homme de vingt ans, mort noyé dans la Tamise, qui s'était fait scarifier l'emblème de son clan sur le pénis. S'en est suivie une infection qui l'a rendu impuissant.

- Il y a des malades quand même, grimaça le brun.

- C'est un passage obligé pour être admis dans un clan, voyez ça comme une forme de bizutage ou un rite initiatique. C'est le nouveau qui choisi la méthode, la taille et l'endroit. Plus c'est douloureux, plus le geste est important aux yeux des autres membres et plus on a de chances de s'élever rapidement dans la hiérarchie.

- Je maintiens qu'il faut être fou pour se faire cisailler volontairement le pénis.

- Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut. Et puis, le pénis contient plus de vaisseaux et de capillaires sanguins que de nerfs.

- Je vois. Et sinon je suppose que vous n'avez jamais vu ce type de marque sur les autres victimes du Baron.

- Je l'aurais écrit dans mon rapport et j'aurais ajouté un dessin – c'est la procédure. Vous avez tous les renseignements que vous vouliez.

- Je pense. Au pire, j'aurais toujours une copie de votre rapport.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

- Je ne sais pas. Je commence à penser qu'on ne l'arrêtera jamais.

- Cela ne vous ressemble pas d'être défaitiste.

- Il faut savoir évoluer, soupira le brun. Je vais vous laisser, n'hésitez pas à passer prendre le thé à l'occasion.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. À bientôt vicomte.

Harry la salua et transplanna.

Draco l'attendait au 34, Victoria Street. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, collés l'un à l'autre, et Harry répéta tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Mais malgré tous les éléments qu'ils avaient, le mystère restait entier sur de nombreux points.

Peut-être fallait-il tendre un piège au Baron en priant pour qu'il tombe dedans – ce qui était quand même peu probable étant donnée l'intelligence et la prudence dont il avait toujours fait preuve jusqu'à présent.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 16.

(1): pour en savoir plus sur cette boutique, je vous renvoie à la superbe fic de Julia E. Harrington, _13B Allée des Embrumes._

(2): cette description est celle que l'ont fait de Jack l'Eventreur, celle que la légende a conservée et que le cinéma a répandue. Je précise toutefois que mon histoire se passe en 1885 et que donc, les fameux meurtres n'ont pas encore eu lieu – Jack ayant « officié » en 1888.

Merci pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre malheureusement, mais elles m'ont touchée et ravie. J'essaierai de faire un effort pendant ces vacances.

Bisous et à la prochaine.


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Ys Melmoth et à toutes les filles qui ont squatté chez elle le week-end dernier. Merci Ys et bon anniversaire (pardon pour mon retard çç).**

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 17**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le petit Matthieu Delacour gazouillait doucement dans les bras de sa mère. Sa petite main potelée serrait le doigt de Marguerite.

La jeune femme rayonnait. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression d'avoir dans les veines du bonheur à l'état liquide. C'était la première fois depuis leur mariage que son mari était aussi attentif à son bien-être et aussi présent dans sa vie. Depuis la naissance de leur fils, il lui offrait sans arrêt des fleurs, passait du temps avec elle, parlait avec elle et c'était merveilleux cette impression de former un vrai couple.

D'habitude, ils ne se voyaient qu'au petit-déjeuner, parfois au dîner – Gabriel évitait sa femme de son mieux le reste de la journée et saisissait toutes les occasions de quitter leur foyer. Elle s'y était habituée mais n'avait jamais vraiment accepté, elle profitait donc de la situation – sachant pertinemment que ce n'était que du provisoire. Son fringant époux avait des désirs qu'elle ne pouvait combler, des besoins qu'elle ne partageait pas, même leur fils ne pourrait pas le retenir très longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il faisait un temps superbe, même un léger vent ne parvenait pas à rafraîchir cette chaude journée d'automne. C'était le jour idéal pour le baptême magique de son bébé – le jour où il allait vraiment devenir un membre à part entière de la communauté magique, le jour où il allait être placé sous la protection d'un parrain, choisi par son père, et d'une marraine, choisie par sa mère.

Les jardiniers avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour embellir le jardin du manoir Delacour afin que tout soit parfait pour la cérémonie. Des centaines de fleurs avaient été plantées, des massifs entiers avaient été déplacés d'un point à un autre, certaines parcelles avaient été complètement modifiées, redessinées. Des sorts avaient été utilisés pour obliger les plantes à fleurir hors saison. Les jeunes parents n'avaient même pas envisagé qu'il puisse pleuvoir, pour eux c'était normal que le soleil brille en ce jour. Ils n'auraient tout simplement pas toléré une éventuelle grisaille, même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire contre.

Sous une tonnelle en bois, couverte d'une glycine aux éclatantes fleurs mauves qui de loin ressemblaient à d'énormes grappes de raisin prêtes à être dégustées, les invités attendaient l'arrivée du maître de cérémonie. Une petite trentaine de chaises avaient été installées. Seuls les membres de la famille proche et les amis les plus chers avaient été conviés.

Gabriel et Marguerite attendaient à côté d'un chaudron où bouillonnait une infâme mixture glauque. Des bulles crevaient la surface du liquide. Cette potion devait apporter chance et force au bébé. Ce qui était une superstition au début du Moyen-Âge était devenu une tradition, même si la publication de la recette avait grandement désacralisé le rituel, jusque-là entretenu par quelques vils sorciers.

En effet, le mélange était en grande partie composé d'huile de foie de morue, d'épinards et de jus de viande. Rien de vraiment magique. Le fait de tourner le mélange dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant un quart d'heure ne changeait rien au fait que ce n'était qu'une infâme soupe rassemblant divers produits fortifiants. Mais les sorciers y tenaient à cette petite coutume – sans doute parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que leurs enfants en réchappent!

Enfin, le maître de cérémonie apparut. Gabriel avait fait appel à un ami de sa famille, Oswald Beamish (1), pour officier. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et entama immédiatement la courte cérémonie qui marquerait l'entrée de Gabriel dans la société magique.

Les parrains s'avancèrent.

Marguerite grimaça en découvrant le choix de son mari – Harry Potter. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié le vicomte. Parce qu'il était l'idéal masculin de Gabriel, parce qu'il était un ami proche de Gabriel et qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient plus que ça. Elle ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il était l'incarnation de ses cauchemars; ceux où son mari claquait la porte de leur maison pour ne plus y revenir.

C'était ça, être mariée à cet homme.

À côté d'Harry, il y avait la future marraine, Fleur Hilliard née Delacour, la soeur aînée de Gabriel. Toujours aussi sublime, elle attirait tous les regards.

- Veuillez passer l'enfant à la marraine s'il vous plaît, dit Oswald.

Marguerite, avec mille précaution, plaça son nourrisson dans les bras souples de Fleur. Cette dernière se mit aussitôt à bercer son filleul avec une aisance qui trahissait son habitude – ses trois petites filles étaient assises sagement au premier rang avec leur père.

- Madame Fleur Hilliard, vous vous engagez aujourd'hui à prendre soin de cet enfant, à le traiter comme un fils et à l'aider dans tous les moments, heureux ou moins heureux, de sa vie. Est-ce ce que vous voulez?

- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- Veuillez passer l'enfant au parrain.

Le « transfert » de Fleur à Harry se fit beaucoup moins facilement qu'entre Marguerite et Fleur. Harry avait déjà porté des bébés mais il ne s'était jamais débarrassé de sa peur de leur faire mal. C'était fragile à cet âge-là.

Gabriel vint à la rescousse et finalement, Matthieu put dormir tranquillement dans les bras de son parrain. Sur les visages des invités, notamment celui de Draco, des sourires amusés ou touchés apparurent.

Qui était le plus mignon des deux – le nouveau-né ou son parrain?

- Monsieur le vicomte Harry Potter, vous vous engagez aujourd'hui à prendre soin de cet enfant, à le traiter comme un fils et à l'aider dans tous les moments, heureux ou moins heureux, de sa vie. Est-ce ce que vous voulez?

- Oui.

Le maître de cérémonie plongea une toute petite cuillère dans l'énorme chaudron qui paraissait ridicule à côté du minuscule couvert mais là encore, c'était la tradition.

Oswald laissa délicatement couler la potion dans la petite bouche et là, la deuxième phase de la tradition commença, Matthieu se mit à hurler. Pas à pleurer, à hurler. De rage parce que sa conscience de bébé ne pensait pas mériter ça, d'ailleurs on ne pouvait pas lui donner tord en étant de bonne foi, de dégoût parce que le breuvage était parfaitement infâme.

L'assistance ne put retenir un frisson de compassion. Ils étaient tous passés par là! Ils étaient nombreux à grimacer, à avoir l'impression de se souvenir de la saveur atroce, du liquide qui coulait dans leur gorge, dans leur ventre, tellement infect que les acides de l'estomac devaient s'écarter sur son passage.

Le parrain lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien. À le voir, il donnait l'impression d'être sur un bateau ou dans un train, en tout cas victime de son sempiternel mal des transports. Pour sa défense, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du chaudron, occupé à calmer Matthieu. En désespoir de cause, il rendit le bébé à sa mère.

Oswald acheva la cérémonie en plaçant un collier en argent autour du cou du bébé. Le bijou était censé protéger l'enfant contre les loups-garous – autre petite superstition sorcière que la « science » ne parvenait à anéantir, sans doute parce qu'elle ne dérangeait personne.

Matthieu était désormais un membre à part entière de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Il se mit à mâchouiller sa médaille, indifférent à ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Sa conscience de bébé s'inquiétait seulement de savoir si on allait l'obliger à avaler une nouvelle cuillère de la mixture immonde. Pour l'heure, un peu de lait chaud aurait été nettement mieux accueilli.

Draco quitta sa chaise et s'approcha de son compagnon, il trouvait le dénommé Gabriel un peu trop proche de lui. Et un peu trop séduisant pour sa tranquilité d'esprit. Avant de tomber amoureux de son beau brun, il n'avait jamais été jaloux, ayant toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'envier qui que ce soit. Depuis qu'il s'était déclaré à son amant, il était rongé en quasi-permanence par ce sentiment et il en était probablement le premier agacé. On lui avait toujours appris que la jalousie était le signe d'un manque de confiance en soi, or un Malfoy se doit d'avoir toujours confiance en lui, d'être le maître de toutes les situations. Il avait l'impression de trahir son éducation et ses ancêtres en rongeant son frein chaque fois qu'Harry souriait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Et puis c'était fatiguant d'être jaloux!

- Gabriel, commença Harry en voyant son blond le rejoindre, je te présente monsieur Draco Malfoy, le fils du duc de Malfoy. Draco, je te présente Gabriel Delacour.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit aussitôt Gabriel en souriant.

Harry avait été plus que surpris en voyant son ami aussi à l'aise dans son rôle de père, aussi souriant. Quand ils étaient encore adolescents, le jeune homme avait déclaré ne jamais vouloir entendre parler d'un héritier, que les enfants n'étaient que des machines à faire du bruit et des bêtises et qu'il fallait être fou pour chercher à se reproduire. C'était encore l'époque où il espérait que sa famille ne chercherait pas à le marier, l'époque où l'idée d'un corps de femme le rendait mal à l'aise. Il avait grandi et mûri, il était tombé amoureux de son fils à la seconde où il l'avait vu et avait bien l'intention de le rendre heureux. Il pensait même à avoir d'autres enfants mais il n'en serait pas question avant un certain temps – sa femme lui répétait déjà assez souvent combien l'accouchement avait été difficile, combien elle avait souffert et ainsi de suite.

Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune vicomte de Potter imagina ce que ça lui ferait de se marier et d'avoir un enfant à son tour. Dans la théorie ça semblait merveilleux mais le problème était qu'il devrait supporter sa femme, y compris dans son lit, après la naissance du bébé et c'était un point de pratique qui le rendait beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Il avait un patrimoine et un nom à transmettre, mais pas de famille à satisfaire et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter encore un peu. Il aurait bien le temps d'être sage plus tard.

- Harry, tu m'as trouvé un superbe remplaçant. Je suis impressionné, se moqua Gabriel.

- Les membres de la famille Potter sont connus pour avoir un goût certain, répondit Draco. Ils ne s'intéressent qu'à ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

- Et je suppose que c'est un point commun avec la famille Malfoy.

- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit.

Entre ses deux amis, Harry commençait à se sentir mal. Il avait l'impression que les deux hommes n'attendaient qu'une occasion de se sauter dessus mais il ne comprenait pas leur réaction. Lui et Gabriel n'avaient jamais été ensemble alors c'était quoi ce petit-jeu? À quoi jouaient-ils?

Les autres invités les regardaient, étonnés. Certains tendaient l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se disait et Harry commença à sérieusement rougir. Heureusement Marguerite arriva avant que la situation ne dégénère vraiment. Immédiatement elle s'accrocha au bras de son mari en souriant aux invités et éloigna discrètement Gabriel du blond et aussi – surtout – du vicomte, ayant très bien vu les regards que les trois hommes se lançaient les uns aux autres.

Il était peut-être temps de passer à table.

o0O0o

Le temps passa presque trop vite après le baptême du petit Matthieu. Une sorte de frénésie avait gagné la capitale anglaise, touchant tout le monde jusqu'aux moldus. Londres n'était pas une ville calme ou reposante, au contraire, mais elle atteignit durant ces quelques semaines un niveau d'agitation proprement inédit.

Dans la rue, les gens ne prenaient plus la peine de marcher, ils couraient en permanence comme s'ils avaient le Baron Sanglant ou n'importe quel autre monstre aux trousses. Les jupes des dames étaient devenues imperceptiblement plus courtes, les talons de leurs escarpins avaient perdu quelques centimètres, il fallait pouvoir courir sans être gêné. Les enfants ne sortaient plus dans la rue sans avoir les poches pleines de cailloux et un lance-pierre dans la main. Les gosses des rues, profitant de l'atmosphère oppressante qui planait sur la ville, étaient devenus un véritable fléau. Quand ils n'essayaient pas de détrousser les passants, ils les effrayaient de toutes les manières possibles. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année avait failli mourir pendu en simulant un suicide – mise en scène qui avait manqué de peu la rubrique nécrologique.

Les gens ne se parlaient plus, ils se criaient dessus, s'invectivaient à tous les coins de rue pour la moindre broutille. L'agressivité flottait dans l'air comme une épidémie et personne – ou presque – n'était épargné.

Pour Harry Potter, le quartier général des Aurors était la source de l'épidémie, la source de la paranoïa collective qui avait saisi les londoniens – même non-sorciers. Quand la ministre de la magie avait menacé Alastor Maugrey de lui offrir une retraite anticipée, celui-ci avait décidé de mettre les bouchées double pour envoyer l'assassin derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban et tous ses collègues et subordonnés souffraient depuis. Le bureau de la police magique était en permanence sur le pied de guerre, « Vigilence Constante » était devenu la devise de tous. La fatigue s'était vite fait sentir, mais l'Auror n'avait pas toléré le moindre relâchement.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé et ne voulaient surtout pas se mêler davantage de cette affaire, Harry et Draco avaient été mis à contribution. Le premier parce qu'il avait réussi à décoder une part du mystère (si toutefois il ne s'était pas trompé, ce qui était de moins en moins sûr cependant), le second parce que sa présence était la condition _sine qua non_ à la motivation du premier. Alastor avait dû faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et accepter la présence du blond – c'était exceptionnel de la part de cet homme qui avait horreur que des « non-initiés » se retrouvent mêlés aux affaires de la justice magique.

Aidé du jeune vicomte, et du futur duc de Malfoy mais c'était un détail vu que son rôle consistait surtout à garder le brun réveillé, l'Auror avait quadrillé la ville et plus particulièrement la région de Soho et ses alentours. Selon les prévisions d'Harry, c'était là que devait avoir lieu la prochaine attaque. Et Maugrey avait bien l'intention de capturer le criminel à la prochaine pleine lune, de préférence avant qu'il n'ait commis un autre forfait.

Mettre des agents à tous les coins de rue c'était le « plan parfait » d'Alastor.

Les choses s'étaient un peu corsées quand la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait publié un long article expliquant aux hommes de vingt-cinq ans qu'ils devaient à tout prix rester chez eux les nuits de pleine lune et de préférence en compagnie de quelqu'un pouvant les aider en cas d'agression. L'article ne donnant aucun détail supplémentaires, ne serait-ce que pour justifier ces conseils, une vague de panique s'abattit sur la communauté magique britannique. En plus du Baron Sanglant, ils allaient devoir supporter les attaques d'un loup-garou fétichiste. Il ne manquait plus qu'une invasion de vampires et le tableau serait complet.

Harry, rendu furieux par l'article, avait envoyé un vase se fracasser contre un mur. Ensuite, il avait envoyé une beuglante plus que saignante au rédacteur en chef du journal. Il avait appris plus tard qu'Alastor avait eu le même réfexe et que tous deux avaient reçu la même réponse: les ordres venaient d'en haut, autrement dit, du ministère. Le vicomte s'en était mordu les doigts d'avoir soutenu la candidature d'une femme qui promettait d'être encore plus incompétente que son prédécésseur en cas de crise. Au moins Fudge avait la décence d'écouter un minimum les conseils des professionnels qu'il avait lui-même nommés à leur poste.

Le problème, en effet, n'était pas tant de ne pas inquiéter la population que de ne pas informer le tueur sur l'avancée de l'enquête, sur les éléments en possession des enquêteurs. Or l'article dévoilait beaucoup de choses, sans même le faire exprès, et il y avait fort à parier qu'un homme aussi brillant que le Baron n'était pas passé à côté des non-dits contenus dans le texte. Si les théories du brun étaient fondées, alors le meurtrier allait redoubler de prudence pour abattre sa prochaine victime. Si elles étaient erronées, alors il y avait des chances pour que le _modus operandi_ change brusquement et les Aurors auraient l'air malins.

Quand l'article était paru, il était déjà trop tard pour changer le plan de l'Auror en chef. Il avait doublé ses effectifs en croisant les doigts, et en espérant que les sorciers londoniens n'allaient pas sortir en masse dans la rue pour essayer de voir le fameux Baron Sanglant.

Harry avait également décidé d'aller patrouiller. Draco avait tout fait pour l'en dissuader, il avait même essayé de l'attacher à son lit et de lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas le plaisir, mais au bout du compte il avait cédé. Les deux hommes s'étaient donc préparés à une longue nuit de veille dans le brouillard et le froid de novembre. En plus de vêtements chauds, ils s'étaient équipés d'armes moldues comme des poignards et des revolvers. Ils ne pensaient pas que ces objets étaient plus efficaces qu'une bonne vieille baguette, mais l'effet de surprise est une arme en soi.

- Harry, promet-moi d'être prudent et de toujours rester à côté de moi, dit Draco en enfilant ses gants.

- Je ne chercherai pas à jouer les héros si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Je suis sérieux. Tu as vingt-cinq ans, tu ferais une victime idéale. Il est hors de question que tu cours le moindre risque, en plus de ceux que tu prends en sortant cette nuit – ce qui, je le répète, n'est pas du tout une bonne idée.

- Je te jure que je resterai toujours près de toi et que je n'irai nulle part sans te prévenir, répondit le brun en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de son homme.

- Ça te dérange si je place un sort de repérage sur toi?

- La confiance règne, ça fait plaisir.

- Je te connais mon coeur et je serai plus tranquille avec ce sort.

- D'accord, mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, grinça le vicomte en tendant sa main droite devant lui.

Draco murmura une formule en latin. Aussitôt, un M noir apparut dans la paume d'Harry. La lettre, joliment calligraphiée, le reliait à son amant et permettrait à ce dernier de savoir où il se trouvait en permanence par simple consultation d'une petite carte magique. Le brun sourit en constatant que son blond avait choisi la formule ayant une portée illimitée.

Les Malfoy ne choisissent que le meilleur dans tous les domaines.

- Et n'oublie pas Harry, vigilance constante.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de t'entendre être comparé à Alastor Maugrey alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite.

- Je plaisantais.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, se serrant le plus possible l'un contre l'autre, et transplannèrent main dans la main.

Le Baron Sanglant n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 17.

(1): selon l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter.

Oswald Beamish (1850 – 1932), pionnier dans la lutte pour les droits des gobelins. Les Delacour sont vraiment amis avec n'importe qui!

Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus palpitants j'en conviens, mais il est nécéssaire pour la suite. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire alors soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît.

J'ai déjà commencé la suite et je croise les doigts pour que l'Inspiration reste un peu plus longtemps avec moi ce coup-ci. Merci à vous de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires, ça me motive beaucoup quand la Muse se fait la malle.


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam**

**Chapitre 18**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley n'avait jamais été du genre à croire aveuglément ce que pouvait raconter la _Gazette_, mais cette affaire de loup-garou fétichiste l'avait grandement interpellée. Elle était quand même la mère de deux garçons de vingt-cinq ans, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ses enfants finir entre les pattes griffues d'un quelconque prédateur nocturne. S'il fallait les séquestrer dans leur appartement pour les protéger, alors elle les enfermerait jusqu'à ce que jour s'en suive.

Elle connaissait bien sa progéniture et savait donc parfaitement que la meilleure façon de les faire tenir en place serait de les assommer – elle avait prévu la potion de sommeil. Le tout était d'arriver chez eux avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée d'aller errer dans les rues en espérant croiser le monstre dont parlait le journal sorcier. Ces deux nigauds inconscients étaient bien capables de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, par simple curiosité et parce qu'ils ne tenaient pas en place.

Même avant leur naissance, Molly avait compris qu'il ne serait pas simple d'élever ces deux-là. Elle avait eu sept enfants, traversé six grossesses et aucune n'avait été aussi épuisante que celle des jumeaux. Combien de nuit avait-elle passé à attendre qu'ils arrêtent de gigoter dans son ventre?

Au moins, ils n'avaient pas été contraignants au moment de venir au monde. Molly avait sans doute battu un record en accouchant de deux garçons en moins de deux heures.

Par la suite, son pressentiment de femme enceinte s'était confirmé – à son plus grand désespoir. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé s'être trompée.

Toujours était-il que les jumeaux n'étaient pas fichus de prendre soin d'eux, donc elle allait le faire à leur place même s'ils étaient adultes et non-consentants.

Elle enfila son manteau et s'empressa de sortir de chez elle. Il faisait froid pour la saison, aussi serra-t-elle un épais fichu de laine autour de ses épaules. Il y avait beaucoup de brouillard dans les rues, la matriarche peinait à voir le bout de ses pieds. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts, sinon il aurait été facile de se perdre. Dans cette partie de la ville, les rues étaient encore assez étroites et tortueuses, enchevêtrées, il suffisait de faire quelques petits mètres en trop pour se retrouver à l'opposé de la destination voulue.

Molly n'était pas une femme craintive. Elle avait élevé sept enfants, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'impressionner, mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Pas du tout même. Le brouillard l'oppressait, cette espèce de purée opaque pouvait cacher n'importe quoi et même si elle n'était, selon la _Gazette_, pas une cible possible pour le loup-garou, il y avait tout un tas de voyous qui pouvait menacer une femme seule. Londres n'était pas une ville sûre de jour, alors de nuit...

Elle commença à se demander si elle avait bien fait de sortir de chez elle. Certes sa cheminée était en panne et ses fils s'étaient arrangés pour que personne ne puisse transplanner dans leur immeuble, mais elle aurait pu appeler un fiacre.

Un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit sursauter.

Les pas se rapprochaient, Molly sentit une panique incidieuse couler dans ses veines. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était paralysée par une terreur sans nom. Son coeur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites et elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Un simple ouvrier passa à côté d'elle. Il la salua en soulevant légèrement sa casquette et continua sa route sans se retourner.

Molly se sentit stupide. La paranoïa londonienne avait fini par la gagner, sans même qu'elle y fasse attention et en dépit de ses beaux discours à son mari. C'était risible.

Elle réajusta son châle et tourna à gauche pour prendre un raccourci.

Une lueur verte troua le brouillard.

o0O0o

Harry dut se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir de hurler. Cela ne faisait que vingt minutes que lui et Draco arpentaient les rues de Soho en espérant arrêter le Baron Sanglant et ils avaient déjà croisé une douzaine d'Aurors qui n'avaient pas la moindre notion de mode moldue.

Les deux jeunes aristocrates étaient considérés comme des excentriques par les sorciers avec leurs costumes moldus faits sur mesure chez les meilleurs tailleurs de la ville, mais au moins quand ils sortaient dans la rue personne ne les dévisageait en se demandant s'ils s'étaient évadés de l'asile.

Parmi les agents qu'ils avaient croisés, il y en avait un qui portait une robe – sans doute parce que c'était la norme dans le monde magique. Un autre jouait avec une ombrelle comme l'aurait fait une petite fille. Et la grande majorité avait mélangé les vêtements des hommes avec ceux des femmes, associé les imprimés et les couleurs avec un goût plus que douteux et ainsi de suite.

Draco avait failli en faire un syncope.

Les Aurors auraient été plus discrets s'ils s'étaient habillés comme tous les jours. En cherchant à se fondre dans la masse, ils s'était rendus encore plus voyants qu'une énorme tache de moutarde sur une chemise blanche. Inutile de dire qu'avec ça, l'assassin ne risquait pas grand chose à moins d'avoir envoyé un homme de main complètement crétin pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.

Au détour d'une rue, les deux hommes rencontrèrent un Alastor Maugrey complètement abattu et parfaitement habillé pour la circonstance – il ressemblait parfaitement à un ouvrier. Il avait même réussi à cacher ses cicatrices et son oeil de verre magique.

- Un problème Alastor? demanda poliment Harry. C'était une question purement rhétorique.

- Un problème? répéta l'Auror, en appuyant sur chaque mot comme s'il rêvait de les enfoncer dans la gorge de quelqu'un et de l'étouffer avec. Vous avez vu mes hommes? Vous avez vu comment ils sont habillés? On dirait des clowns fous échappés d'un cirque! J'en ai déjà croisé une douzaine et, à chaque fois, j'ai dû jeter un sort à leurs vêtements pour rendre leur déguisement plus crédible... et surtout moins ridicule. Il y en a même un, un bleu, qui a piqué une crise parce qu'il trouvait que ses habits étaient beaucoup plus seyants avant que je ne m'en mêle.

- Les sorciers ne sont pas faits pour vivre dans le monde moldu, répliqua sagement Draco. Il était habitué à provoquer le scandale de l'opinion sorcière en fréquentant les salons et les fêtes habillé en moldu. Harry aussi faisait ça, déjà avant qu'ils se rencontrent – en France, les sorciers avaient depuis longtemps adopté la mode moldue – et cela avait contribué à les rapprocher au début de leur amitié.

- Peut-être, mais mes hommes sont censés être entraînés pour pouvoir passer inaperçus dans n'importe quel milieu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'académie des Aurors ait pu devenir aussi laxiste. De mon temps, nous passions une épreuve qui s'appelait « infiltration ». Nous devions nous promener et vivre dans le monde moldu pendant vingt-quatre heures. Celui qui se faisait remarquer était bon pour redoubler son année. Et maintenant... Même le brouillard n'arrive pas à cacher les dégâts.

- Il faut dire que la plupart de vos agents ont un goût prononcé pour les couleurs criardes, remarqua Draco.

- Criardes? J'ai vu une veste d'un jaune tellement vif qu'un individu normal ne l'aurait regardée qu'avec des lunettes de soleil. Et un de mes agents féminins n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre un kilt! Je vous jure vicomte, sitôt le Baron Sanglant derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, je prendrai ma retraite et je laisserai un homme plus jeune essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Et j'enverrai un rapport plus que saignant à l'académie, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends le mot « retraite » dans votre bouche, dit Harry.

- Je me fais vieux, même moi je commence à m'en rendre compte. Depuis quelques mois déjà, je songe à me retirer en France. J'ai une villa sur la Côte d'Azur. J'ai envie de soleil et de chaleur, de profiter des derniers membres qui me restent.

- Pour ça, il faut qu'on trouve le Baron et ça ne risque pas d'arriver si on reste tous ici à tailler le bout de gras. Surtout que nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux que prévu à être opérationnels pour cette mission, remarqua Draco en jouant distraitement avec sa canne. Il aurait aimé être ailleurs, dans un lit à côté d'une cheminée par exemple, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse son ange crapahuter seul dans les rues de Londres quand un meurtrier rôdait. Il était du genre possessif et n'aimait pas qu'on abîme ce qui était à lui.

- Vous avez raison monsieur Malfoy. Il est temps de nous séparer, grogna l'Auror en se levant.

Ils venaient de se saluer quand un groupe de trois agents apparut au coin de la rue. Ils riaient et se pavanaient dans des vêtements qui auraient fait honte à une courtisane de bas étage.

Maugrey faillit s'arracher ses dernières mèches de cheveux. Il se rua vers ses hommes en claudiquant et en agitant furieusement le bâton tordu qui lui servait de canne.

Harry et Draco haussèrent les épaules de concert et se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner des hurlements furieux de l'Auror. Certains agents allaient probablement demander, très prochainement, une mutation pour le bureau d'Oxford ou de York.

Il n'y avait pas que Londres en Angleterre.

Les deux jeunes aristocrates s'enfoncèrent dans Soho. Leur main se frôlaient, pas seulement pour se montrer leur affection mutuelle mais aussi pour être certains de ne pas se retrouver séparés par le brouillard. Celui-ci était tellement épais qu'ils n'y voyaient pas à un mètre devant eux.

Draco ressera son écharpe autour de son cou et se rapprocha encore de son amant dans l'espoir de profiter d'un peu de sa chaleur. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. L'idée qu'un fou dangereux pouvait apparaître d'un coup d'un seul et égorger son amant – et peut-être lui-même dans le mouvement – n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire.

Et une question le hantait, une question auquel son ange ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse:

- Harry, si on tombe sur notre tueur...

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera si c'est ta question. Ça dépendra de la manière dont nous le rencontrerons. Si on arrive à le prendre par surprise, un petit Stupéfix et il n'y aura pas de problème. Et si c'est lui qui nous prend par surprise... j'aime mieux ne pas y penser.

- Bon ça suffit, on rentre à la maison, s'énerva le blond.

- Mais Draco, c'est...

- Il n'y a pas de Draco qui tienne, tu es une victime potentielle de ce malade et tu m'avoues sans même sourciller que tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une idée sur la manière dont tu agirais si tu te retrouvais face à lui. Je suis désolé de te gâcher ton plaisir, mais je t'aime et je refuse de te perdre à cause de ton fichu caractère. Alors on rentre et je vais me faire une joie de...

Un bruit plus qu'étrange coupa le jeune homme dans son discours. C'était le bruit d'un instrument métallique lourdement tombant sur le sol. En soi ce n'était pas un son extraordinaire, mais à presque minuit dans un quartier plus ou moins désert où pouvait errer un meurtier c'était déjà beaucoup plus suspect. Leur dispute tuée dans l'oeuf, les deux hommes s'avancèrent doucement vers l'origine supposée du bruit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés dans les rues les plus étroites et les plus sombres de Soho. Les réverbères étaient quasi-inexistants et ceux qu'on avait installés éclairaient plus que chichement la chaussée. C'était un endroit parfait pour tuer quelqu'un – et bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun auror dans les environs. Alastor était bon pour la retraite plus ou moins forcée.

Par prudence, Harry envoya une note magique à l'Auror lui indiquant leur position et lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

Ils s'approchèrent d'une ruelle très mal éclairée et se crispèrent en entendant un immonde bruit mouillé, comme... comme un bruit de viscères qu'on aurait arrachées. L'air puait le sang et la charogne.

Ils étaient arrivés à destination, il n'y avait plus de doute. Dissimulés derrière des caisses empilées les unes sur les autres, Harry et Draco virent un homme habillé de noir, équipé d'une sacoche de médecin et penché sur un corps.

Mais un corps portant une robe.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Le Baron avait-il décidé de varier un peu son menu? Ou avait-il devancé Harry en changeant de _modus operandi_ pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était trompé, que celui qu'il pourchassait avec tant d'acharnement avait toutes les cartes en main et qu'il avait quelques jokers en stock?

Draco était prêt à lancer un sort pour emprisonner le suspect quand il fut désarmé, ainsi qu'Harry. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui les attaquait qu'ils tombèrent sous le coup d'un _Stupéfix_ informulé.

Encore conscient, Harry pensa qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des débutants et que le Baron Sanglant – car il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui – était encore bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il fallait l'être pour jeter un sort sans le prononcer à voix haute. Et cela confirmait sa théorie, l'homme n'était pas seul pour perpétrer ses crimes.

De son côté, Draco pensait qu'il s'était fait mal en tombant et qu'ils étaient vraiment dans... quel mot Harry aurait utilisé déjà?... ah oui, dans _la merde_!

- Tu l'as Ratziel? demanda une voix d'homme magiquement modifiée.

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile, répondit l'homme en noir en se relevant, un bocal dans la main. Elle n'était pas spécialement mince et j'ai eu du mal à écarter la couche de graisse. Pendant un moment, j'ai même eu peur d'avoir abîmé notre « cible ».

- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a pas la moindre égratignure dessus. Quand on sait ce que Métatron a fait à ton abruti de fils quand il a failli provoquer la perte des organes en fumant dans le laboratoire de Raphaël...

- Gregory n'était pas un abruti! cria l'homme en noir. Si tu ne l'avais pas dénoncé... Tu mériterais que je te tue...

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, nargua la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là?

- On les embarque et on demande à Métatron. Les tuer pourrait fausser le rituel, il faut être prudents.

L'esprit d'Harry travailla à une vitesse phénoménale.

« Ce que Métatron a fait à ton abruti de fils », « Gregory »,...

Gregory Goyle, la victime qui lui avait semblé très proche du tueur.

Peu importait ce qui se passait, la famille Goyle était dans le complot et elle avait même sacrifié un de ses membres – en punition apparemment, mais aussi à dessein puisque le jeune homme avait le même profil que les autres victimes. Et si cette grande famille sorcière était impliquée, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule.

Et cela fichait par terre toute sa théorie sur l'éventuelle guérison d'un loup-garou. Ces clans étaient attachés à la pureté de leur sang et n'auraient pas toléré la présence d'une brebis galeuse et lycanthrope dans leur rang. Ils n'auraient pas cherché à soigner l'individu malade, mais l'aurait abattu eux-même.

Donc les raisons qui poussaient « _Sephiroth_ » à agir ainsi devaient être toutes autres et certainement beaucoup moins altruistes.

Et pourquoi s'en prendre cette fois-ci à une femme? Car de toute évidence, ce choix était prévu depuis longtemps et entrait dans l'exécution du rituel. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme pouvait avoir...

Une matrice!

Un utérus!

L'organe féminin de la vie, de la naissance, de la construction du corps humain. Le rituel n'allait pas servir à guérir, mais à ressusciter quelqu'un.

C'était...

Harry eut l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait attrapé au niveau du nombril.

Il perdit conscience.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 18.

Ce chapitre est le plus court de l'histoire, mais c'est parfaitement volontaire. J'avais envie de vous faire mariner, et une fois n'est pas coutume: la suite n'est pas encore commencée.

Je sens que vous me haïssez, une impression comme ça. Ne me maudissez pas, l'arrivée de la suite en dépend. grand sourire

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, elles m'ont sacrément motivée pour écrire ce chapitre. Et merci à ceux qui me lisent, tout simplement.


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 19**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry revint doucement à lui. Il avait mal à la tête, comme si un fou avait décidé d'écraser son crâne entre quatre planches, et se sentait légèrement nauséeux mais il n'avait rien de cassé et considérait déjà ça comme une chance. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et la seule idée que le Baron Sanglant était peut-être dans la même pièce que lui, en train de l'observer sous couvert d'une quelconque potion d'invisibilité, suffisait à lui donner la chair de poule.

Le sol était dur sous lui, c'était presque rassurant d'une certaine manière, quoiqu'un peu douloureux pour ses reins déjà martyrisés par quelques folles nuits d'amour et un atterrissage qui n'avait pas dû se faire en douceur. Enfin, s'il avait mal cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie ce qui était en soi une bonne nouvelle. Il n'était pas attaché mais n'était plus armé non plus. Même ses armes moldues avaient disparu.

- Tu es réveillé Harry? lui demanda Draco. Celui-ci avait repris conscience quelques minutes avant son amant et avait eu le temps d'analyser un peu leur situation actuelle, pas brillante au demeurant.

- Oui, mais j'ai mal partout, couina le vicomte. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où sommes-nous maintenant?

- Je crois que notre kidnappeur a utilisé un portoloin. J'ai eu l'impression qu'un crochet m'avait attrapé sous le nombril avant de m'évanouir et c'est exactement l'impression dont mon père m'avait parlé un soir que nous étions allés à l'opéra ensemble. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes par contre. Si, dans une cage mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours vivants? demanda Harry en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant. Machinalement, celui-ci se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il doit y avoir une raison, nous avons vu quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas dû... Logiquement, nous devrions être morts.

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre d'être toujours en vie quand même?

- Pas du tout, mais je me pose des questions sur la suite des évènements. À quoi allons-nous servir? Ou en quoi peut-on être utiles à l'assassin?

Draco ne dit rien, il continua de caresser les cheveux de son compagnon, laissant parfois ses mains dériver vers son cou ou son visage. Ce contact aurait presque suffit à le rassurer si une boule d'angoisse n'avait pas élu domicile dans sa gorge.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur que ses mains tremblaient. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier dans un de ses cauchemars d'enfance, il avait très longtemps eu peur du noir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans. Cette cure de jouvance l'aurait sans doute réjoui dans d'autres circonstances, s'il n'avait pas été enfermé dans une cage, elle-même suspendue au-dessus d'un gouffre menant très probablement à des oubliettes.

Que dirait son père s'il le voyait ainsi paralysé par l'angoisse? Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, il avait autre chose à penser qu'à la réputation des Malfoy – par exemple, essayer d'avoir l'air de rester calme. Angoissé, il se pencha sur son compagnon et chercha ses lèvres. Le goût d'Harry, la douceur de sa peau, celle de ses cheveux frôlant sa joue, le rassurèrent un tout petit peu.

Au moins, il n'était pas tout seul.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant un cri désespéré résonner le long des murs. Un cri de femme, rapidement suivi par des bruits de pas précipités, de course dans des escaliers. Des voix se mirent à hurler: « Il est l'heure! », « C'est le moment! » ou « Tout se passe comme prévu! ».

Dans leur cage, les deux aristocrates se tendirent, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Les bruits semblaient aller dans tous les sens, il était impossible de les différencier, de savoir si certains se rapprochaient d'eux, les menaçant plus directement.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient chichement éclairée par un mince rayon de lune passant entre deux pierres mal scellées. Ils se devinaient plus qu'ils ne se voyaient, ils étaient incapables de décrire cet endroit, pas plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en estimer la taille. Ils ne voyaient rien et Harry trouvait ça rageant – et très bien vu de la part du tueur même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué à voix haute – car s'ils ne voyaient rien, ils ne pouvaient essayer de trouver un chemin ou un moyen de s'échapper.

Ils n'en étaient que plus désarmés encore.

Soudain, les bruits s'arrêtèrent.

La boule dans la gorge de Draco tressauta douloureusement. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

Au-dessus de leur tête un grincement sinistre retentit à mesure que le plafond s'ouvrait en deux sous l'effet d'un mécanisme complexe, dévoilant un superbe ciel rempli d'étoiles et une lune pleine, brillante, sans le moindre nuage pour la cacher.

La pâle lumière de la lune éclaira la pièce où les deux hommes étaient prisonniers. Celle-ci était immense et parfaitement ronde. Le mur de pierres nues, parfois dissimulé derrière des meubles parfaitement adaptés à la forme du lieu, servait à accueillir diverses collections d'armes blanches, de vieux livres, de bocaux remplis de substances bizarres et peu engageantes ou encore de bibelots apparemment en bronze.

Sur le sol, un immense arbre séphirotique avait été tracé à la craie et ensorcelé pour ne jamais s'effacer. Sous les rayons de la pleine lune, l'arbre brillait, lumière d'un vert pâle comme venu d'outre-tombe. Dans une des séphires, au centre du schéma, se trouvait un tombeau en marbre vert. C'était sans doute là que reposait la personne que le Baron Sanglant et ses sbires cherchaient à ramener à la vie.

La résurrection était un tabou dans toutes les sociétés magiques. Partout se racontaient des légendes épouvantables sur ceux qui avaient tenté de briser les lois de la nature. Sorciers ou alchimistes moldus, ces héros malheureux avaient payé cher leur hardiesse, pour ne pas dire leur folie. Certains avaient perdu la raison, d'autre la vie. L'alchimiste Alphonse Elric (1) en avait perdu tout son corps, son esprit avait juste eu le temps de se réfugier dans une vieille armure – forme qu'il avait conservée jusqu'à ce qu'un exorciste l'envoie dans l'autre monde.

Le Baron Sanglant ne pouvait pas ne pas être conscient des risques qu'il prenait, mais peut-être que ce défunt méritait que l'on risque sa vie pour lui. Même si cette idée était paradoxale en fin de compte. Ce projet avait-il seulement une chance de réussir?

Harry savait déjà que non, mais sans doute pas pour les raisons qu'auraient pu invoquer le meurtrier.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Draco en regardant partout autour de lui. Nous avons atteri dans un mauvais roman ou quoi?

- J'aimerais bien, lui répondit Harry. J'aimerais vraiment bien.

Le brun avait vu beaucoup de choses au cours de ses enquêtes, il n'était pas facilement impressionnable mais en cet instant il sentait la peur couler dans ses veines comme un poison visant à paralyser ses muscles et son esprit. Il sentit des gouttes, glacées, de sueur couler le long de sa nuque. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine mais heureusement il n'avait pas de mal à respirer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour faire une crise d'angoisse.

Il pensa qu'il aurait dû écouter Draco et rester chez lui.

Draco, lui, se demandait s'il préférait entendre une horde de sauvage cavaler partout autour d'eux, agitant probablement des couteaux couverts de sang, des têtes et des jambes privés de leur propriétaire légitime, ou des grattements derrière les murs sûrement provoqués par quelques familles nombreuses de cafards. Il détestait les cafards et commençait à s'imaginer que cette salle était en fait le travail d'un épouvantard.

Un épouvantard qui avait décidé de le tuer.

Ses neurones terrifiés se mirent en marche contre son grès.

- Tu penses que... que nous allons être sacrifiés? Murmura-t-il, perdu dans des visions dont il se serait passé volontiers. Que c'est pour ça que nous avons été enlevés et que nous sommes toujours vivants?

- Je vous rassure, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut pour le rituel, nargua une voix que Harry ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre dans un tel endroit.

- Qui êtes-vous? appela Draco. Montrez-vous!

- Allons, vous me connaissez pourtant, nargua l'inconnu en entrant dans la grande salle où brillait toujours l'arbre séphirotique.

Il portait une cape noire.

La capuche rabattue dissimulait son visage, mais Harry l'aurait reconnu sous n'importe quel déguisement. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait, c'était comme si on lui avait mis un grand coup sur la tête. Une gifle l'aurait moins ébranlé. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. La trahison. La colère. La douleur. L'incompréhension et, bizarrement, la compassion et une certaine forme de compréhension.

Il n'y avait pas de mots.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-il.

- Moi qui pensais que rien ne pouvait vous surprendre, vous le grand détective Harry Potter. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir remporté ce petit duel amical.

- Un duel amical?

- Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur, poursuivit l'homme sans tenir compte de son interlocuteur. Admettez-le, vous avez perdu. Malgré votre esprit, j'ai atteint mon objectif et je vais exaucer mon voeu le plus cher dans quelques minutes.

- Je savais que vous n'arriviez pas à faire votre deuil, mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez capable d'aller aussi loin pour _le_ ramener.

- À quoi bon « faire son deuil » quand on sait que la mort n'est pas un obstacle et qu'elle n'a plus le pouvoir de vous séparer de l'être cher?

Harry ne répondit pas et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Draco.

L'homme en noir s'avança jusqu'à la cage et alluma une cigarette. Gracieusement appuyé sur sa canne, il aspira quelques bouffées tout en observant ses invités. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant le début du rituel, assez pour raconter les grandes lignes de son histoire. Le jeune vicomte était vraiment un ami pour lui, un confident, celui qui l'avait soutenu dans le plus atroce moment de sa vie et ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos. C'était sans doute le seul qui ne s'était jamais défilé.

Il lui devait au moins quelques explications.

- J'ai toujours été attiré par la magie noire, depuis ma plus tendre enfance. _Sephiroth_ est un groupuscule que j'ai créé dans mon adolescence, au départ ce n'était qu'un regroupement de jeunes gens qui, comme moi, étaient fascinés par les arts sombres. Nous faisions des recherches, des expériences, pour nous amuser et nous distraire. Et cela a duré ainsi pendant presque vingt ans.

- Et quand cela a-t-il cessé d'être un amusement?

- Après _sa_ mort, répondit simplement le marquis. _Sephiroth_ était devenu un véritable exutoire à ma colère et ma douleur, je passais des heures entières enfermé dans mon bureau à chercher tout et n'importe quoi, tout pour oublier. Puis j'ai découvert l'existence du _livre de Zohar _par Moïse de León. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à convaincre mes amis de me suivre dans cette entreprise. Il m'a suffit de leur promettre la vie éternelle et ils se sont tous agenouillés devant moi. C'est fou ce qu'on peut obtenir des Sang Purs en flattant leur orgueil.

- C'est donc vous qui avez assassiné Igor Karkaroff, l'ambassadeur de Russie, dit Draco.

- Cet abruti possédait le dernier exemplaire connu de ce livre, mais il refusait de me le vendre ou même de me laisser y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il était intolérable que ce stupide moldu se mette en travers de ma route.

- C'était un sorcier.

- Quelle importance?

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? demanda brusquement Harry.

- Vous avez vu mes hommes assassiner cette femme. J'aurais dû vous tuer, mais vous êtes mon ami Harry et il était hors de question que je vous fasse le moindre mal. Alors vous allez assister au rituel et ensuite je vous renverrai chez vous.

- C'est tout? Vous êtes conscient qu'une fois arrivé, nous irons directement au bureau des Aurors de Londres?

- Après le rituel j'ai l'intention de partir avec Neville. Tout est prêt pour notre nouvelle vie. Quant à mes complices, ils seront masqués et ils ont pour ordre de détruire cet endroit quand tout sera terminé. Je ne suis pas stupide Harry, à force d'entendre les récits de vos enquêtes j'ai fini par comprendre comment fontionnait votre esprit et donc comment le contrer ou le perdre.

- C'est donc moi qui vous aie permis de ne pas vous faire prendre.

- Exact, je vous en suis très reconnaissant d'ailleurs, se moqua l'homme. Juste pour vous informer, il est inutile d'essayer de transplanner.

- Vous avez installé une barrière, remarqua Draco.

- Déjà oui, mais surtout nous se sommes pas en Angleterre. Il serait dangereux pour vous de tenter l'expérience. Les portoloins internationaux ont de gros avantages.

- Tout est prêt Métatron, annonça un homme masqué depuis la porte.

- Parfait.

Il s'éloigna et disparut derrière la porte. Le rituel allait commencer.

Dans la cage, Draco se tourna vers son amant.

- Harry, tu peux m'expliquer? Qui est ce Neville qu'il veut ressusciter? Et d'abord qui est-ce?

- Tu ne l'as pas reconnu malgré tout ce qu'il a dit? Il est vrai que tu ne l'as pas croisé très souvent.

- Attend, ne me dit pas que c'est...

- Si, fit le brun en hochant gravement la tête.

- Doux Merlin. Et qui est ce Neville?

- Neville Longbottom était son amant. Ils se sont rencontrés il y a douze ans. C'était un jeune cracmol que sa famille tenait à l'écart de la société sorcière pour lui éviter de subir les moqueries de ses pairs.

- Le cadet des Longbottom, j'aurais dû y penser, remarqua le blond.

- Tu le connaissais?

- Pas vraiment, je l'ai rencontré une fois quand j'étais enfant. C'était un très beau garçon, très doux, calme, rêveur, je crois que ma mère en était un peu amoureuse. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sans doute pour ça que mon père a interdit à ma mère de retourner le voir.

- Tu peux donc comprendre que le _Baron_ a eu le coup de foudre en le voyant et a tout fait pour le séduire. Il a réussi plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et ils ont entamé une liaison passionnée. Un an avant notre propre rencontre, en 1879 donc, ils ont entamé un tour de l'Asie mais Neville y a attrapé la malaria et est décédé.

- Notre ami a donc décidé de le ramener à la vie, conclut le blond. Il l'aime au point de tout risquer. Quelque part, c'est aussi romantique que le suicide par amour et les retrouvailles dans l'au-delà.

- Il est plutôt prosaïque, tu ne lui feras jamais croire qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort. C'est bien pour ça qu'il essaye de ramener Neville dans le monde des vivants, sinon le suicide aurait été plus rapide et moins risqué.

L'unique porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec une lenteur toute calculée pour dramatiser l'instant.

Le rituel commençait.

Deux individus masqués, drapés de noir, entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le tombeau qu'ils ouvrirent sans s'occuper des prisonniers. Ils retirèrent également le couvercle du cercueil et repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

Une voix rauque s'éleva dans le silence oppressant de la salle de rituel.

- Le coeur de Métatron, les poumons de Gabriel, le foie de Zafkiel, le cerveau de Tzadkiel, les reins de Michaël, le corps de Raphaël, l'estomac de Sariel, les yeux de Kamaël, l'utérus de Ratziel et les souvenirs de Sandalphon.

À mesure que la voix récitait son petit laïus, les participants au rituel entraient en scène. Ils n'étaient que dix, tous vêtus de noir. La plupart d'entre eux tenait un bocal contenant les organes volés par le Baron Sanglant. L'une des silhouettes ne portait rien, ce qui correspondait sans doute au mois où il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre – hypothèse qui se trouva confirmée quand l'individu en question vint se placer à côté du tombeau de Neville. Une autre portait une pensine.

Harry pensait que ces meurtres étaient suffisants, mais il sursauta en voyant une ombre masquée entrer dans la salle avec un bébé dans les bras, un nouveau-né encore dégoulinant des résidus de sa naissance et qui gigotait joyeusement.

- Pourquoi un bébé? s'exclama Harry.

- Pour rendre à Neville le souffle de la vie, expliqua le maître de cérémonie. Ils vont tous les deux échanger leur état – vie et mort.

- Vous allez sacrifier un bébé?

- J'ai bien sacrifié sept jeunes hommes, dont certains fils de mes amis, pour arriver à mes fins et de toute façon, cet enfant a été conçu dans l'unique but de ramener Neville.

- Comment auriez-vous fait s'il n'était pas né à temps?

- Du moment que l'enfant était viable quel importance qu'il naisse naturellement ou pas? J'ai un peu aidé sa mère à accoucher, c'est tout.

- En quoi consistait ce coup de main exactement?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Le bébé fut posé à même le sol, à côté du cercueil

- Mes amis, commença celui qui se faisait appeler Métatron, il est temps de voir si nous pouvons réussir là où tant d'autres ont échoué. Sortez les organes des bocaux et placez les au centre de vos séphires – très soigneusement, je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire subir à l'un d'entre vous ce qui est arrivé au fils de Ratziel. Sandalphon, fait de même avec la pensine.

Les individus voilés s'exécutèrent rapidement.

Harry remarqua que l'un d'eux avait une main en argent – il tremblait comme une feuille et n'était pas le seul. Le Baron avait clairement imposé son autorité sur ceux qui avaient un jour été ses amis.

- À quoi va servir cette pensine? demanda Draco qui se sentait curieux malgré son bon sens et son éducation.

- Elle contient des copies de mes souvenirs avec Neville, toutes les informations que j'ai pu recueillir sur lui, tout ce que je sais de lui. Tout cela va servir à recréer sa personnalité et ses souvenirs, même s'il y aura sûrement quelques trous.

- Et comment vous allez les lui expliquer, ces trous?

- Amnésie sélective. Et cessez de poser des questions monsieur Malfoy, vous nous retardez.

Le blond haussa les épaules et continua d'observer. Il savait que ce qui passait devant lui était mal, mais au fond de son coeur il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que cela pourrait lui faire de revoir sa mère, belle et douce et bien vivante.

Harry, qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, pensait à la même chose.

Il pensait également que ce rituel n'avait aucune chance de marcher car son ami si intelligent avait négligé un gros détail, un détail qu'il se ferait un plaisir – sans doute cruel, mais il fallait bien ça pour soigner son intellect blessé – de lui dévoiler en temps voulu. En espérant, bien sûr, qu'il sortirait indemne de son entreprise ce qui n'était pas certain.

Les organes et autres éléments en place, tous les participants se mirent à plasmodier une longue incantation dans une langue ressemblant vaguement à de l'araméen. Peut-être était-ce plus simplement du yiddish?

Leurs voix s'élevaient dans la salle comme un sinistre requiem. Habillés de noir, baignés par la lueur fantômatique de la lune, les membres de _Sephiroth _ressemblaient à des adeptes de Satan en train d'invoquer leur noir Seigneur.

Peu à peu les organes se mirent à briller, à pulser comme s'ils étaient toujours dans leur corps d'origine. Le coeur se mit à pomper du sang invisible, les neurones du cerveau se mirent à transmettre des informations inexistantes, les poumons se gonflèrent et se dégonflèrent en rythme, et ainsi de suite.

Dans le cercueil où reposait le corps parfaitement conservé de Neville, la vie commença également à revenir. Sa peau glacée reprit des couleurs, se couvrit de frissons. Ses cils frémirent, son nez remua.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer.

Puis, brusquement, tout s'arrêta. Les lueurs disparurent et les organes tombèrent en poussière.

La vie quitta Neville pour la seconde fois. Les conjurés cessèrent de réciter, surpris. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Le Baron hurla de rage et de frustration.

Échouer si près du but.

Tant de travail, tant d'effort, tant de douleur et de sang versé, pour ça.

- Pourquoi? hurla-t-il. POURQUOI???

- Je suis désolé pour vous, Tom, murmura Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché? hurla Tom Riddle.

Furieux, blessé, le marquis se mit à briser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Bocaux et fioles explosèrent par terre, répandant leur contenu douteux sur les carreaux du sol. Quelques poignards volèrent vers des membres de _Sephiroth_, étrangement surtout vers ceux que Tom n'appréciait que moyennement. Quelques artefacts rarissimes et inestimables périrent sous le coup de la fureur du marquis. Une statuette en bronze brisa le carrelage.

Les autres étaient pétrifiés, ils n'osaient bouger – sauf pour éviter d'éventuels projectiles. Ils avaient appris à leur dépend l'importance que ce projet avait pour leur leader, cet échec risquait de leur coûter la vie à tous si Tom se mettait dans le crâne que l'un d'eux était le responsable de tout ce gâchi.

Anéanti, Tom se précipita vers le corps de son bien-aimé et le sortit de son tombeau. Comme un enfant blessé, il se mit à le bercer en l'appelant et en s'excusant d'avoir échoué. Il caressait frénétiquement les cheveux bruns, les joues pâles et le cou tendre comme pour profiter des dernières particules de chaleur que le rituel lui avait rendues.

Harry eut mal au coeur de voir que Neville était aussi beau que son portrait. Il avait mal de voir son ami dans un tel état d'abattement et de désespoir – presque encore plus prononcé qu'à son retour de Thaïlande, quand il avait eu le triste devoir d'annoncer la mort de son amant à sa famille.

Et sans cesse, Tom demandait pourquoi. Le vicomte n'eut pas le coeur de garder pour lui ce qu'il savait.

- Seamus Finnigan n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans, dit-il.

- Comment?

- Seamus Finnigan était orphelin, il ignorait sa date de naissance exacte alors quand on lui posait la question, il donnait la date de son arrivée à l'orphelinat soit le 30 août, mais d'après la responsable de l'orphelinat de Dublin, il avait environ six mois quand il y est arrivé. Ce qui ramène sa naissance en février ou mars.

- Et il a été tué en juillet, acheva Draco.

- Il avait donc déjà vingt-six ans.

- Et vous le savez depuis combien de temps? questionna Tom, les mains serrés au point que ses phalanges étaient toute blanches.

- Depuis le mois d'août je crois.

- Alors vous avez encore gagné. Vous aviez toujours une dernière carte dans votre manche.

- Je suis désolé Tom, je sais à quel point vous l'aimiez.

Alors que le marquis allait répondre la porte d'entrée fut défoncée par une horde d'Aurors britanniques furieux, dirigés par un Alastor Maugrey dans toute sa gloire.

Tom ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, d'un claquement de doigts, il retira la barrière anti-transplannage et disparut avec la dépouille de son défunt amour avant même que les nouveaux arrivants ne puissent voir son visage.

- TOM!!! hurla Harry.

Un de ses camarades eu la présence d'esprit de fuir à son tour, les autres ne furent pas assez rapides.

C'était la fin de Sephiroth.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 19.

(1): clin d'oeil au manga _Fullmetal Alchimist_ d'Hiromu Arakawa.

Et voilà, le chapitre tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Mes félicitations à toutes celles qui avaient trouvé la solution.

La suite (et fin) est déjà écrite, je la mettrai en ligne dans quelques temps. Peut-être la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore.

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, pour m'avoir encouragée et pour me lire. A la prochaine.


	21. Chapter 21

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam:**

**Chapitre 20**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les Aurors ne mirent que quelques minutes à arrêter les membres de _Sephiroth_. Trop surpris pour réagir, trop choqués par la désertion brutale de leur chef, ils n'opposèrent qu'une maigre résistance. Aucun n'essaya seulement de fuir en transplannant – de toute façon, Maugrey avait rétabli la barrière juste après la disparition de Tom et d'un de ses complices.

Quand les masques tombèrent, les exclamations fusèrent littéralement. La justice sorcière allait avoir l'épineux devoir de juger et de condamner les plus célèbres Sang Pur du monde magique britannique. Alastor avait envie de hurler de rage, ce n'était pas rien de prendre la responsabilité de l'arrestation de ces personnes qui avaient toutes des amis très haut placés quand il ne s'agissait pas de la ministre elle-même. Après tout, il était question de mettre sous les verrous d'Azkaban le couple Lestranges, Barty Croupton junior, les barons Crabbe et Goyle et le duc McNair. Il aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour l'Auror de n'avoir à arrêter que des individus de l'acabit de Fenrir Greyback ou Peter Pettigrew – ceux-là, au moins, tout le monde serait d'accord pour les envoyer en prison.

- Alastor, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais pourriez-vous nous sortir de là? appela Harry depuis sa cage.

- Je connais quelques criminels qui se sentiraient vengés de vous voir là, plaisanta l'Auror en faisant disparaître les barreaux.

- Allez-y, c'est le bon moment pour faire de l'esprit.

- Exact vicomte. En ce moment même, je jubile. Le Baron Sanglant et ses complices sont bons pour le baiser du détraqueur, à moins que leurs avocats ne soient suffisamment doués pour que leur peine soit « réduite » à la perpétuité, et je peux enfin partir à la retraite.

- Alastor, je tiens seulement à vous signaler que le Baron Sanglant et l'un de ses complices se sont enfuis.

- Tiens, étant donnée sa personnalité notoirement charmante j'étais persuadé que le Baron n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestranges. Alors de qui s'agit-il en vérité?

- Le marquis Tom Riddle, intervint Draco en époussetant sa veste.

- Ce serait étonnant, il est mort! asséna l'Auror.

- Pardon?

- Oui, le ministère a reçu un hibou la semaine dernière. Le marquis est mort dans le naufrage du bateau qui le ramenait d'Irlande, son corps est arrivé en Angleterre ce matin. Le Baron devait sans doute prendre du polynectar pour cacher sa réelle identité, je ne serais d'ailleurs pas surpris qu'il ait profité du séjour du marquis pour lui voler quelques cheveux. Excusez-moi gentlemen, je dois aller superviser l'arrestation du gratin de notre aristocratie, dit l'Auror en s'éloignant.

Draco se retourna aussitôt vers son amant.

- Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas insisté davantage pour lui faire entendre raison. Je pensais que ton sens de la justice était un peu plus objectif.

- Moi aussi je le pensais, mais Tom est mon meilleur ami... et il avait vraiment tout prévu. Cette affaire nous aura prouvé à tous que je ne suis pas infaillible et pas toujours objectif.

- Tu te doutes qu'il va recommencer jusqu'à réussir ou jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête.

- Je sais, mais vu qu'il est officiellement mort ce n'est plus notre problème.

- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ce genre de chose un jour. Quel cynisme, quel défaitisme.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler davantage. Cette affaire est un échec sur toute la ligne.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire si on considère que le tueur en chef est toujours en liberté.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller l'arrêter toi-même Draco, je n'ai pas envie de le pourchasser dans le monde entier. De toute façon, Merlin seul sait où il est maintenant. Avec sa manie d'aller partout, il pourrait être au fin fond de l'Afrique ou quelque part aux confins de la Mongolie.

- Tu penses qu'il a assez souffert, suggéra le blond. Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans sa voix, il avait vu la souffrance du marquis, la souffrance d'un homme incapable de tourner la page et de renoncer aux plus beaux moments de sa vie. En vérité, il comprenait très bien son désir de retrouver celui qu'il avait perdu.

- Je pense qu'il n'a pas fini de souffrir puisque Neville ne lui est toujours pas revenu.

- Est-ce que le rituel aurait marché si monsieur Finnigan avait eu vingt-cinq ans?

- Nous le saurons sans doute jamais. Et maintenant que j'y pense, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais savoir.

Le vicomte se dépêcha de rattraper Alastor – il voulait savoir comment les Aurors avaient fait pour les retrouver. Après tout, Tom leur avait bien dit qu'ils n'étaient pas en Angleterre.

Avait-il menti?

- Non, lui répondit l'Auror, nous sommes en Irlande, dans le comté du Connemara pour être exact. Vous n'auriez pas pu transplanner jusqu'en Angleterre.

- Et comment vous nous avez retrouvé?

Alastor lui répondit en pointant du doigts la marque en forme de M laissée par le sort de localisation de Draco.

- Ce genre de sortilège laisse des résidus magiques qui lui sont spécifiques, nous n'avons eu qu'à les suivre à partir de l'endroit où vous avez disparu. Et cette démarche a été grandement simplifiée par monsieur Malfoy qui m'a prévenu qu'il avait utilisé ce sort et m'a donné un moyen de l'utiliser également.

- Draco, gronda le brun.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, se justifia le blond en entamant une retraire stratégique. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais Harry allait se venger... très agréablement.

o0O0o

Les interrogatoires et quelques doses massives de Véritasérum permirent aux Aurors (et à Harry) de comprendre comment fonctionnait _Sephiroth_. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un regroupement amical était devenu une vaste organisation soigneusement hiérarchisée et dont les ramifications s'étendaient à tous les milieux sociaux.

Chaque séphire de l'arbre séphirotique correspondait à un groupe et chacun d'eux était dirigé par un « archange ».

La dixième séphire était le groupe de base rassemblant les bandits et autres vagabonds plus intéréssés par l'argent que par la magie noire. Ce groupe, dirigé par Fenrir Greyback (alias Sandalphon), était chargé d'enquêter et de rôder dans Londres à la recherche des victimes idéales – ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de leurs activités habituelles. C'était à l'un de ces seconds couteaux que le pauvre Seamus Finnigan s'était confié le soir où il avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool.

La sixième séphire, dirigée par Severus Snape (alias Raphaël), l'homme qui avait réussi à s'échapper derrière Tom et était activement recherché dans toutes les îles britanniques, était un groupe de recherches centré sur les potions. Il était l'un des seuls à n'avoir pas eu besoin de tuer. Tous les accusés étaient d'accord pour dire que Severus n'avait rejoint les rangs de _Sephiroth_ que pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissances. Sa position hiérarchique lui permettait d'accéder à l'immense bibliothèque de la famille Riddle, aussi célèbre et fournie que celle des Potter, d'avoir un laboratoire dernier cri entretenu aux frais de la princesse et de faire toutes les études qu'il voulait. Il se moquait des projets du marquis comme d'une guigne, mais cela ne faisait pas moins de lui le complice d'une organisation criminelle.

Cette affaire avait fait de lui un apatride.

De nombreux membres de l'organisation furent arrêtés et interrogés. La plupart n'ayant rien à se reprocher, sauf d'avoir fait parti d'un groupe dont les têtes pensantes étaient des meurtriers, les poursuites furent abandonnées. Ceux qui avaient du sang sur les mains partirent directement à Azkaban.

Le nom de Tom Riddle ne fut jamais prononcé pendant les semaines qui suivirent l'arrestation de ses complices. Celui-ci étant officiellement mort (et protégé par un sortilège de Fidelitas), ses liens avec sa propre organisation ne furent jamais découverts. Ceux qui l'avaient suivi, aveuglé par ses promesses et son charisme, se mirent à le haïr – ils avaient aidé un homme qui n'allait pas lever le petit doigt pour les sortir de leur cellule.

o0O0o

Les procès des « archanges » de _Sephiroth_ firent grand bruit dans la société sorcière britannique.

Alastor s'était vraiment attendu au pire suite à la conférence de presse qu'il avait donnée pour annoncer les résultats de son enquête et la fin de l'affaire Baron Sanglant. Il s'était attendu à un soulèvement massif des Sang Purs, il s'était attendu à ce que ces derniers fassent corps derrière les Lestranges et les autres pour tenter de les disculper ou au moins d'améliorer leurs conditions de détention, mais toutes ses prévisions se révélèrent fausses.

Lucius Malfoy, dans une interview donnée à la Gazette du Sorcier, déclara qu'il considérait les agissements de _Sephiroth_ et de ses membres comme indignes de sorciers anglais, à plus forte raison de sorciers coulant être considérés comme des exemples. Son influence était telle que personne n'osa se dresser contre lui en faveur des accusés, pas même les familles de ces derniers.

L'aristocratie entière se rangea derrière le duc pour condamner ces brebis gâleuses. Bellatrix Lestranges s'en étrangla de rage et manqua tuer son avocat – elle n'était plus à ça près.

Personne ne s'offusqua quand elle et tous les autres furent condamnés à la peine maximale. Quand le détraqueur entra dans le tribunal pour accomplir sa besogne, Bellatrix injuria une dernière fois la terre entière avant de s'affaisser sur son siège.

Tout était fini.

Ou presque.

À suivre...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 20.


	22. Chapter 22

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, en revanche, tout le reste m'appartient et j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches pour arriver à ce résultat. Servez-vous sans mon autorisation et je vous démonte!

Avertissements: Je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas aimer le yaoi mais si c'est votre cas, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus loin. De plus, sachez que cette fic sera noire, sombre, sans doute gore parfois, le rating n'a pas été choisi au hasard, si vous lisez, ce doit être en connaissance de cause. Et souvenez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit d'une fiction.

**In Memoriam**

**épilogue**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Le courrier du Vietnam, 16 janvier 1897_

_Hier, à Hanoï, sous le pont Doumer, a été retrouvé le corps sans vie de Trang Kiem. D'après le médecin légiste, son coeur aurait disparu. Crime cannibal ou passionnel? _

_La victime, étudiant en philosophie de vingt-cinq ans, rentrait d'une fête donnée à l'ambassade de France. La police ignore encore la cause de la mort et demande à quiconque aurait des informations de se manifester le plus vite possible pour arrêter le meurtier._

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn... L'oeil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous l'aurez compris, _In Memoriam_ est désormais achevée. Cette histoire a fait parti de ma vie pendant plus d'un an et je suis un peu triste que ce soit fini. Au départ, je pensais écrire le journal intime de Tom Riddle comme je l'avais fait pour Remus avec _Carpe Diem_ mais au final, j'ai envie de lui laisser son mystère, son passé que je suis la seule à connaître vraiment. J'ai décidé d'être égoïste et de ne pas tout vous dire. Quand à la suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer.

Pour celles qui veulent toujours savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi le vers d'Hugo pour encadrer mes chapitres, c'est simplement parce qu'il me plaît, que je trouvais qu'il permettait de résumer l'ambiance que je voulais donner à mon histoire et parce qu'une association de pensée (Abel, donc Bible, donc si on remonte plus loin, aux origines du christianisme, kabbale) m'a laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas complètement sans rapport avec le scénario. Tout ça pour ça.

Merci pour vos reviews. Excusez-moi de ne pas toujours vous répondre mais le temps me manque. Merci pour votre soutiens, vos compliments et vos encouragements.

Cette histoire est dédiée à Dekado parce que c'est en partie pour elle que je l'ai commencée, c'est en tout cas à cause d'elle que j'ai mis en place mon scénario. Dédiée aussi à Ys Melmoth qui est la bêta la plus efficace de cette terre. Sans elle, l'histoire aurait sans doute été différente. Dédiée enfin à Zahne94 parce qu'elle m'a soutenue et que j'ai envie de lui rendre ce tout petit hommage.

Et gros bisous à la bande du café des plumes.


End file.
